


Edgewood High - Autumn Breezes

by HintehDehPengu



Series: The Edgewood Collection [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bullying, Cousin Incest, Depression, Flashbacks, Frottage, Guns, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mental Disorders, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Video, Prison Escapist, Rape, Rough Sex, Self Harm, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, teacher/student relationship, teen everything basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 69,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Edgewood High! The school of constant Mean Girls drama and emotion! Join Form Y0G5 in their dramatic journey through Year 11! There will be laughs, there will be cries, there will be sexy times. How will they fare in this environment of TERROR. And will they be able to fit society well when it's all over?</p><p>UPDATE: NON-LOGGED IN USERS CAN NOW COMMENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Form Y0G5

**Author's Note:**

> Highschool AUs are always cool. This is going to be a long fanfiction, I'm hoping for maybe over 20 parts. I will update it every Monday & Thursday if I can. Please enjoy! :) Oh, also. I'm British so 'High School' is known as Secondary School to us. xD Confusing, but I used the term High School as it is more widely understood. Also to clarify, all the yogs are the same age: 16.

Trott was in his bathroom. He looked into the mirror. "Another day for Chris Trott." he sighed, and splashed some water onto his face. Today was the day they all had to switch dorms. He had been sharing with Ross since last term, and he had loved every second of it. The girls were lucky. Since there was only 3 of them in the Y0G5 form, they didn't have to change. The school kept the forms together most of the time, rarely putting them in with other forms. There are 12 people in the formgroup, and they were all good friends. 9 of them were boys, the other 3 girls. Trott groaned and joined everyone else from his tutor group outside. "Hey, Trott!" Kim called. "Hey." Trott smiled. The others waved, waiting for their tutor to change the rooms. They were waiting around for a while, suddenly Trott realised. "Where's Ross?" he asked. "No clue, haven't seen him. You can go check." Hannah said. Trott nodded, and ran back into his dorm. "Ross?" he called. "I'm coming!" Ross shouted back. He then ran out of the bathroom. "I was just in there." Trott laughed. "I was doing something else out here when you went in." Ross said, smoothing his hair. "Come on, or you'll be late for the briefing." Trott said. Ross nodded, and they made their way out.   
Their tutor was waiting. "Ah, late again." he said. "Sorry, Mr Strife." Ross hurried into the crowd with Trott. "Now, I've got the room changes for the boys as well as some other news." he smiled. He started to write on the board.

Rooms for Form Y0G5:  
Hannah, Kim & Zoey - Room 4 Girls  
Ross, Chris T. & Alex - Room 4 Boys  
Duncan & Mark - Room 2 Boys  
Martyn, Lewis & Paul - Room 8 Boys  
Chris L. & Simon - Room 3 Boys

"Hey, we don't have to split up." Ross hugged Trott. "Yeah, but who's Alex?" Trott asked. "Well, Chris. I'll explain now. There is a new student coming into Form Y0G5. I'd like you all to treat him nicely. He seems pretty nice. He's coming either today or tomorrow." Mr Strife smiled. "For now, you move your stuff to your new rooms if you need to. I expect you in Tutor in 20 minutes." he walked off. Trott automatically skipped to their old room, and Ross followed. "I wonder who this Alex kid is, then?" Trott asked. "Hey, hey. I'm sure he's great." Ross said, packing up his stuff from under his bed. "Wait, did I give you my lube?" Ross looked at Trott. "It might be in the bathroom. I, uh, used it a little in there." Trott blushed a little. Ross chuckled. "As long as you keep some for me, that's fine." he walked into the bathroom to get it. Trott and Ross were moving from Room 5 to Room 4, only next door. Convenient, right? Ross came out of the bathroom, holding his toiletries and his lube. "Got it." Ross smirked, throwing it into his bag.

Meanwhile, Martyn was getting ready to move from Room 3 to Room 8. He was going to be sharing with Lewis and Sjin. "That'll be a laugh." he thought, as he packed up his laptop and other things that were his. Simon walked in. "It's been a great term rooming with you, man." he said. "Enjoy your life with Sips." Martyn laughed, beginning to bring his bags outside. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Can't help but feel bad for Sjin, though." Simon said, sighing a little. "Not his fault he has a crush on a straight guy." Martyn said. "No, I mean he was looking forward to rooming with Sips this term. Guess he'll have to wait until next term." Simon grinned. "Yeah, well. I'll see you in tutor." Martyn smiled, dragging his stuff to Room 8. Sips just arrived from Room 2, and dragged his little luggage inside Room 3. "Welcome, Sips." Simon said, pointing to the bed that Sips was gonna be using. "Thanks." Sips said, pushing his suitcase under his bed. Turps was all by his lonesome, until Duncan opened the door with his suitcase and multiple other bags. Lewis was helping him carry it all. Turps held the door open. "Thanks, Turps." Lewis groaned, walking inside with what seemed to be 2 full bags. Duncan was pulling his suitcase and holding another 2 bags. "Jesus Christ." Turps said, laughing. Duncan shoved it all under the bed. "It's fine. Just stuff I've collected over the years." he chuckled. "See you in tutor." Lewis said, walking off back to Room 8. He was lucky he wasn't moving this term. Last year he was moved all 3 terms, and it killed him. He walked back in to see Martyn setting up his laptop. "Hey, Martyn." Lewis smiled. "Hey." Martyn didn't look up, he was too busy making his small setup. Sjin was texting on his phone in the corner. "So lucky we don't have to move, right Sjin?" Lewis said, sitting on his bed. "Yeah, yeah." Sjin sniffled. "What's wrong?" Lewis asked. "I was looking forward to maybe rooming with Sips this term." Sjin bit his lip. "Oh, Sjin." Martyn said, sighing. Lewis groaned a little. "You're just like Kim with Hannah, aren't you." he joked. "Ugh. Whatever." Sjin said, storming out. "Nice going, Lewis." Martyn said. "He gets like that." Lewis said, going straight faced.

In the girls' dorms... "Zoey, you got a charger I can charge my phone at while we're in class today?" Kim asked. "Yeah, yeah." Zoey said, pointing to the charger already plugged in. "Thanks." Kim replied, going to plug in her phone. "Okay, I'm going to class." Hannah said, grabbing her school backpack. "Okay!" Kim said, grabbing her own backpack and leaving the room with Hannah. Zoey sighed, feeling a little down that Fiona cancelled this week. She grabbed her own backpack, and left the dorm. Not before locking it. The rest of the form made their way through the courtyard and into the Tutor Block. Ross and Trott were last in, as usual. They sat at their desks, which were far apart from each other. "Good morning, class!" Mr Strife shouted. An unenthusiastic "Morning." came from the class. "Okay, registration time so we know you're all here and aren't bunking or dead." Strife said, sitting down at his computer. He asked each of the class if they were here, in alphabetical surname order. Lewis, Ross, Duncan, Simon, Martyn, Chris L., Kim, Fiona, Hannah, Alex, Paul, Chris T., Mark & Zoey. Strife always had Fiona on the register for when she came to visit for 3 days twice a month. "Okay, so. Let's talk about what you all look for in a friend." Strife said, standing up and walking to the whiteboard. Trott shot up his hand. "Yes, Chris?" Strife answered. "If your friends are loving, that's a good quality." Trott said, smiling. "Good. Anyone else to answer?" Strife called.

Kim put her hand up, slowly. "Kim?" Kim swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well, I think your friend needs to be funny or at least know how to take a joke." she said. "Good. Does anybody else have anything to add?" Strife said, studying the silent classroom. "You're all friends, right? Just say something you like about someone in your friendship group." Strife said. Ross shot up his hand. "I have something! Pick me, sir! Pick me!" Ross shouted. "Ross?" Ross smirked, and looked over at Trott. "Well, in order to have a good partner they need to be sexy and Trott fits that perfectly." Trott blushed a deep magenta, and smiled back at Ross. "So, you're saying finding a friend sexy is a good quality they can have?" Strife questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure why not. I mean, I look 'round this classroom studying all the guys thinking 'Oh wow he's sexy'. Know what I mean?" Ross asked. Ross was usually the one who would crack jokes during the middle of class, and make everyone laugh slightly. "Okay then..." Strife said, clearly uncomfortable. "Anyone else with another answer?" he said, scanning the room again. "No, sir. If you couldn't tell nobody has their hand up." Sips said, earning him a few laughs. "Sips, I don't need your attitude." Strife growled a little, turning his back and writing something on the board.

Lewis had been drawing brown on a piece of paper the entire time, and had scrunched it up. He looked over to Ross. Ross looked at the ball of paper, and he nodded. Lewis threw it at Strife, and Ross shouted out his catchphrase. "EAT SHIT!" Strife turned round. "Who threw that?" he asked, sternly looking around. "The man on the moon." Ross replied, smiling deviously. "See me during break, Ross." Strife said, going back to writing on the whiteboard. "Sir, what are you writing?" Lewis asked. Strife stepped away. "Just reminding you all of the Edgewood High dorm rules." Strife said, sternly looking at Ross and Trott. "What did we do?" Ross grumbled. "I shall be having a private word with you both after the bell rings. I'll notify your teacher you'll be late." Strife said, proceeding to read out the rules.   
"Rule one. No blasting music without earphones after the time of 8pm. Rule two. Be asleep by 9:30pm." he was interrupted. "Whoa. That's been cut down by half hour, why??" Kim shouted. "Students were not getting up early enough." Strife said, going back to reading. "Rule three. No sneaking out of the dorms after 9pm. Rule four. Do not engage in ANY kind of sexual intercourse." Strife was, again, interrupted by the laughs of the class. "It's serious stuff." Strife raised an eyebrow, making the class die down again. "Sir, what if you use condoms?" Sjin joked. "Still not allowed." Strife snapped. "Sir, is that why you're keeping me and Trott behind?" Ross asked. Everyone looked at Ross. "Yes, it is." Strife said. "Poor Alex." Hannah muttered, earning her a slap from Trott. The bell rang. Ross and Trott tried to sneak out with the crowd, but were caught. "Sit down, both of you." Strife demanded. Ross gave up, and sat down again. Trott did so, too. "Audio security cameras report noises of moans and groans from Room 5. Your old room." Strife raised an eyebrow. "So what, we're sexually active. What's the problem?" Ross tutted. "You're both 16. Not old enough to be having sex." Strife said, sighing. "We use condoms and lube. There's no problem." Trott muttered. "Consider this a warning. I'm sure Alex Smith will not be glad to walk in on you both having sex." Strife snapped. "Now get to your next class." he said, shooing them both off. Ross and Trott walked out. "Ross, I need the toilet. I'll catch up with you." Trott said. "No, no. I'll come with you." Ross said. Trott smiled. "Thanks."

 

They walked out into the courtyard and over by the Canteen to the toilets. Trott ducked into the boys with Ross, and he used the urinal. "So, do we follow Strife's orders or not?" Trott said. "Of course we should. He's totally in control of our love life and choose when we have sex." Ross said, sarcastically. "That's my boyfriend." Trott said, leaning in to kiss Ross' cheek. "Anyway, put your dick away before I get horny." Ross said. Trott laughed, and put his penis back in his boxers. They walked through the courtyard into the Maths Block, and went into their class. "Welcome." their teacher said. They sat down in their seats. "I am Miss Persad, and I will be your Mathematics teacher for this term." she said. She was quite jolly, and talked way too fast for Kim's liking. Miss Persad did the register, and smiled. "Everyone but Fiona and Alex here, then?" she said. "Fiona goes to a different school, only comes 6 days a month, and Alex is new but he's not here yet." Zoey said. The teacher nodded. "Who's excited to learn more about Algebra!" she called. Groans came from the class. Ross knew this lesson would be absolute jack shit. So for your sake, let's skip to next period. They all made their way to the Geography and Histories Block for Geography. Their teacher for Geography AND History was Mr Harper. He was nice, but could be strict. To make matters worse, he was known for setting homework every time someone stepped foot into his class.   
"Good Monday, class!" he called out, earning him a few groans from the class. "A bit more enthusiastic!!" he smiled wide. "GOOD FUCKING MORNING." Ross shouted. "No language like that, Mr Hornby." he snapped. "Who's excited to learn about the erosion of the coast?" he became jolly again. The classroom went silent. "Clearly nobody." Sips said, laughing slightly. "Come on, it's more exciting than it sounds. I promise!" The class groaned again. "Let's just watch a video and be done with it." Hannah suggested. "Agreed." Trott said. As you do in basically every class nowadays, they watched a video on what they were learning about. "Now, a page essay on the erosion of the coast." Mr Harper said, sitting back down behind his computer. Ross whispered over to Trott. "Did he say erosion or erection?" Trott snickered. "I dare you to write a page's essay on the erection of the coast." Ross smirked. "On it." he said, starting to write immediately. Mr Harper had given the class 20 minutes, and they were over. He called for them to stop, and pulled a random name out of a hat to read out theirs. "Ross! You're up, friend." he shouted. Trott burst out laughing. "Oh, this is going to be great." he muttered. "Mr Trott, is there a problem?" Harper asked.

"No, no." Trott said, as Ross walked up to the front of the class with his essay. He cleared his throat. "The coast is a magical place. And just like any man, it sometimes gets an erection. How does this happen, you ask? Well. You see, pieces of the coast sometimes fall off. This is due to the massive rock hard erection that the coast produces." Ross was interrupted. "Mr Hornby, are you aware I said erosion not erection?" Harper asked, looking at him sternly. "No, sir." Ross said, earning him a round of applause. "See me after class." he said. "But I'm seeing my tutor after class." Ross protested. "No, actually. We're visiting the coast like the gays we are to view the coastal erection in progress." Trott burst out laughing. Ross couldn't help but join in. "Both of you, detention." Harper shouted. "Whatever." Ross said, walking back to his desk. "Anyone else want to share their essay?" Harper asked, returning to his usual jolly self. "No." Lewis shouted out. "Well, then. Let's watch another video going into more depth of coastal erect-" he stopped himself. "Erosion." he continued.

Ross couldn't stop laughing. "Mr Hornby, you are in big trouble." he snapped. "Am I bothered?" Ross said. "No, I never said you were-" Harper was interrupted again. "Look at my face. Am I bothered? Am I bothered? Look at my face." Ross kept repeating. "ROSS. Please stop." Harper said. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh. "Am. I. Bothered?" Ross said, slowly. "NO!" Harper shouted, clearly over it by now. "You know what?" he shouted again. "No, sir." Ross said. "I am DONE with you, Ross Hornby. Wait outside." he shouted. Ross got up and walked outside. "If anyone else wants to join him, speak now." Harper said, sternly. "Yeah, sure." Trott said, getting up and walking out. "Nice going, you got sent out too?" Ross said. "Nah, he said if anyone wants to join you speak now. So I spoke and walked out voluntarily." Trott said, kissing Ross' cheek. "Only the cheek?" Ross pouted. Trott kissed his lips. "There. Is Rossy a happy bunny?" Trott said, caressing Ross' cheek. "Not as much as you're a happy walrus." he ran his hand through Trott's hair. Trott giggled. "Fancy running into the forest this breaktime? Just us?" Ross asked, grinning. Trott nodded, as the bell rang. They quickly ran off and out into the courtyard, and over to the Admin Block. "Damn it, it's locked." Ross grumbled. "We could just go to our dorm, or hang out with the others at the canteen?" Trott suggested. "No, no. We can't be somewhere Mr Strife or Mr Harper will look for us." Ross said. "Then our dorm room. Staff aren't allowed in the dorm rooms without permission." Trott said. "Okay then." Ross said, running over to the dorms with Trott. They got to Room 4, and opened it up. It was strangely unlocked. They stumbled in. Then they laid eyes on him. Their roommate. They were both in awe. "Hi?" he said. "Sorry, uh. Hi." Ross said. "I'm taking it you're my roommates?" he asked, smiling. "Yeah." Trott said, smiling back. "Chris and Ross, right?" he said. They nodded. "I'm Alex. But do call me Smith." Smith said. "I'm just Ross." Ross said, holding Trott's hand. "I'm Chris, but I prefer to be called Trott." Trott said, squeezing Ross' hand. Smith looked down at their held hands. "Are you two... A thing?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah. The only gays on this campus. The rest are either straight, bi, lesbian or asexual." Trott laughed. "Oh, I see. Well, add a pansexual to the group." Smith smiled. "Do you need help unpacking?" Trott asked. "No, no. I'm good." Smith said. "We'll be in the canteen." Ross said. "Come join us whenever." Trott smiled, and they walked out. Smith continued to unpack. "Shame they're not single." he thought.


	2. Smith's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith finds his way to the canteen, and attempts to meet everyone. He then starts his classes, which he enjoys immensely.

Ross and Trott went to sit at the 'Y0G5' table. "Hey, guys." Simon smiled at them. "We just met our new roommate, Alex. He wants to be called Smith but he's surprisingly hot." Ross gushed. "Yeah, coming from our perspective he's hot." Trott added. "Is he gay?" Lewis asked. "For God sake, don't do a Sjin." he whispered. "No, he's not gay. He's pan." Ross said. Duncan laughed. "Pan? He has a sexual attraction to pans?" Ross shook his head. Kim got up the dictionary definition of 'Pansexual'. "Not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity." she said, smiling. "So he's basically after everyone and everything?" Hannah asked. "Well, yeah." Kim replied, smiling at Hannah. "God, that's more confusing than when Martyn came out as asexual." Sips added. "Hey, it's not that confusing." Martyn pouted. The others were talking amongst themselves, as usual. But Zoey was over in the corner not talking. Trott decided to go sit with her. "Hey, Zoey. What's wrong?" he asked. "It's just that Fiona cancelled this week." she sniffled. "Aw, it's okay. She'll be in touch, right?" Trott smiled, to try to cheer her up. "She better be." Zoey sniffled, and went back to playing games on her phone. Trott scooted back over to the others. "Hey, Zoey's really down about Fiona not coming this week." he said. "Aw. Why'd she cancel?" Kim asked. "Didn't tell me. She just seems like a completely different girl when Fiona isn't with her." Trott sighed. "I'd be the same without you, Trott." Ross smiled. "So, what's this about underage sex?" Lewis asked. "Ugh. Trott and I are sexually active, what's wrong with that?" Ross groaned. "There are some people eating, Ross." Hannah pointed to her food. "Sorry." he apologized, looking up at the time to get the attention off him.

"HE'S HERE." Trott shouted, making almost everyone in the canteen stare at him. "Sorry!" he called as an apology. Smith walked over. "You are great at getting my attention, Trott." he said, sitting down in the spare spot between Ross and Lewis. "Hi, I'm Lewis." Lewis put out his hand, and Smith shook it. "Pleased to meet you all." he said. "Are you in our next class by any chance? Or do you have to get to know the school or something?" Simon asked. "No, I'm going straight into lessons. Why, what's next?" Smith asked, raising an eyebrow. "Computing." Lewis replied. "Oh, great. Which teacher do we get?" Trott asked. "Probably Mr Strife." Martyn replied. "Oh, shit." Ross said. "You're in trouble, Ross!" Trott jeered. "Oh shut up, Trott." Ross grumbled. Trott kissed his cheek. "Don't kiss my cheek." Ross snapped. "Can I kiss your other cheek then?" Trott asked. "Depends which one." Ross winked, making everyone at the table feel sick. "You are disgusting." Kim said. The bell rang, breaktime was over. "You need help finding class?" Ross asked. "Yeah, would be good." Smith replied. "Just follow us." Hannah added, grabbing her backpack and running off. They shoved their way through the crowds exiting the canteen, and made their way to the Technology Block. When everybody had arrived, Strife started talking. "Welcome, Form Y0G5. I see you have met Mr Alex Smith by now?" he smiled. "Yeah." Smith smiled. "They're all very nice." he looked around, smiling at everyone. Most of them smiled back. "Well then. I want you all to go to a computer, and log in. Alex, I'll get your log in details. Give me a second." Strife said, as the class scrambled to get a computer. Smith calmly took the last computer left, which was between Sjin and Martyn.

"Hey." he said to them both. "What's up?" Martyn asked. "Not much." Smith replied, smiling. "So, I hear you're pansexual?" Sjin asked. Smith turned around. "Yeah. Happily out to everyone." he smiled. "It's nice to have someone else in our form." Sjin smiled. "How many of us is there now?" Martyn asked. "Thirteen." Sjin replied, logging into his school account. "Jeez. 14 with Fiona. There used to just be 8 of us back in Year 7." Martyn said. "Who are the originals, then?" Smith asked. "Well. Lewis, Simon, Duncan, Hannah, Kim, Ross, Trott and me." Martyn replied. "Zoey and I joined in Year 8." Sjin said. "And then Turps and Sips joined in Year 10, which was only last year." Martyn added. "Fiona only comes 3 days every fortnight, but she cancelled this week. Zoey's gutted about it." Sjin sighed. "Sounds like you guys have had some fun times, huh?" Smith asked. "Yeah, you could say that. Oh, God. The day Trott and Ross got together was a day to remember. I think I have a picture of it from Year 9, hold on." Martyn said, getting out his phone. "Mr Littlewood, no phones in class." Strife snapped. "Sorry, sir." Martyn apologized, putting his phone back in his bag. "I'll show you at lunch, okay?" Martyn smiled, logging onto his school account. Strife walked over, with Smith's instructions on a bit of paper. "I can make my password whatever I want?" he asked. Strife nodded. "Just follow the instructions on the paper." he said, walking back to the main computer. Smith did so, and he changed his password.

 

"Okay, class. Since I can see you all successfully logged on, you can now open Microsoft PowerPoint and make a slideshow about whichever historical figure or event you like." Strife said. "You have two hours. Go." Smith looked at the screen open eyed. "He can see our screens?" he whispered to Martyn. "Yep. He can see everything you do. Don't go doing what Ross did last year and search porn for a joke." Martyn whispered. Smith snickered, but decided not to. Smith searched online for historical events. He decided to do a powerpoint on how the world population has changed dramatically since the 19th century. Twenty minutes into research, his screen turned white with an 'ATTENTION PLEASE!' on it. He looked around and saw everyone else had it too. He turned to face Mr Strife. "I've just been informed we're having a fire drill in two minutes. Please form a single file line in silence by the door." Strife said, pointing to the door. "Registry order." he added. The class groaned, and Strife shushed them. They lined up in the registration order, Lewis at the front and Zoey at the back. Around a minute later, the fire bell sounded. Smith covered his ears. It was louder than he remembered. The class walked in the line for about twenty seconds, before becoming a crowd. They made their way to the courtyard, and formed the single file line again. Strife registered them to make sure everyone was here. Yes, everyone was. "At least Ross didn't do what he did last year." Hannah whispered to Smith. "What'd he do?" Smith whispered back. "Snuck back in and kept turning the alarm back on. Was never caught, too." Hannah snickered. Smith smirked. "He's a little shit, isn't he?" Hannah nodded, and she turned her head back to face the front. After about ten minutes of waiting, the alarm stopped. Everyone in the courtyard cheered, but was shushed again. They were given the go ahead to walk back into class, and they did so. They all got back to their computers, and continued research. Computing was probably one of the only lessons the entire class enjoyed, as it involved computers and technology. When the lesson had passed, Strife made sure everyone had saved their work for continuation in Friday's lesson.

Lunch went by rather quickly for Smith, and before he knew it they had to make their way to Science Block A. They got inside, and sat down on some stools that had been conveniently placed in front of a massive TV. "Hello, Y0G5. I am Mrs Pelrine. I am your Science teacher this year." she didn't seem that bothered about anything. "Who's ready to learn some chemistry?" she said. Lewis squealed with excitement, as the rest of them sighed a little. The teacher could obviously not give a shit, as she just turned on a video and went to turn on the gas valves. Turps recalled a time when he almost set the lab on fire with a bunsen burner. He laughed slightly. Mrs Pelrine came back over, just as the video finished. "That was pointless. We already learnt that." Ross grumbled. "Now, now. Go to your tables, there should be your name where you're sitting, and follow the instructions." Mrs Pelrine said, smiling. Everyone went to find their tables. Smith, Turps, Zoey and Hannah were on one table. Lewis, Duncan, Sjin and Trott on another. And finally Ross, Simon, Sips, Martyn and Kim were on the last table. "You are to work in your table groups. No questions asked!" the teacher said, clapping her hands. "Chop chop! Let's do some science!" she called out. "More like watch us do science while you play Candy Crush on your phone." Ross tutted.

"I'll do the register." the teacher said, as the class started the experiment. She did the register whilst everyone was reading what they needed to do. Turps noticed a bit of text on the bottom of the piece of paper his table had. "Huh? I'm banned from using the burners??" he was shocked. "You did almost burn down the lab last year." Hannah laughed. "Yeah, you did." Zoey smiled a little. "Really? This school is drama filled. Better than my old school..." Smith sighed. "What was your old school like, then?" Turps asked, as he got a piece of aluminium out of a box. Hannah snatched it off him, and Zoey turned the bunsen burner on. "The policies were really strict, if we were caught doing anything bad we'd be put straight into detention." Smith sighed. "You can easily get out of that here." Hannah smirked. Smith smiled, and he went over to get four pairs of safety goggles for his table. He brought them back, and gave one to everyone. "Thanks, Smith." Zoey smiled. He put his own on, and everyone else did so too. "So the instructions say to use pliers to put the aluminium into the non-safety flame. It'll apparently light up really bright if we do it right? But we can't look directly at it, or it'll hurt our eyes." Hannah was reading the piece of paper. "Sounds easy enough." Smith smirked. Zoey grabbed some pliers, and picked up the aluminium with them. Hannah turned the bunsen burner to the non-safety flame, and everyone looked away but kept it in the corner of their eyes. It lit up, very bright, and then Zoey took it off the flame and put it on the heat resistant mat that been set up for them. "Table One finishes first!" Mrs Pelrine called, and she walked over with another piece of paper.

Zoey turned the bunsen burner to the safety flame, and they all started reading. "So. Can somebody go get a test tube rack with 3 test tubes?" Hannah asked. Turps walked to get the test tubes and the rack. Turps was carrying the three test tubes in the test tube rack back very carefully. "Okay, I'll go get some dilute hydrochloric acid from the front." Hannah said, walking off to the front. "So, what do you think is gonna happen with this?" Turps asked. "No clue, mate." Smith replied. Hannah returned with the acid and she measured out 3 cm of the dilute hydrochloric acid, and poured it into the first test tube. She repeated this twice more. "And what now?" Turps asked, grabbing the piece of paper. "Hannah, go get a piece of paper we can write our results on. Zoey and I can go get 3 different metals from the front." Turps read out. Hannah nodded, and walked to the paper tray. Zoey and Turps went to the front and picked out 3 metals. Zinc, Copper and Iron. They walked back with them, and Hannah got out a pen. "Okay. First tube. Dilute hydrochloric acid, zinc." Smith announced, and Turps dropped a piece of zinc into it. "Second tube. Dilute hydrochloric acid, copper." Zoey said, dropping a piece of copper into the tube. "Third tube. Dilute hydrochloric acid, iron." Hannah said, writing everything down. Smith dropped a piece of iron in the third tube. "Now we see what happens to all of them." Hannah said, waiting. The zinc in the first tube had dissolved. "Wow." Smith said. The copper had slowly oxidized. "Copper oxidizes when air comes in contact with it." Zoey said, smiling. The iron in the third test tube had rusted, and Hannah wrote it down. "What now?" Smith asked. "I'll ask the teacher." Hannah said, walking off to the front again. "So, Turps. What's the normal day like around here?" Smith asked. "Anything can happen, if I'm honest." Turps giggled. "Attention, class. Table One has finished all their activities so they get free time to do whatever they so wish." Mrs Pelrine smiled. Turps cheered.

"Man, they let you do that when you finish?" Smith asked. Hannah walked back over. "Yep. Different to your old school by any chance?" Hannah laughed. "Mhm. Very different. We were forced to do more stuff or we'd get detention." Smith sighed. "Unlucky." Zoey said, pulling out her phone. "We got some photos from some weird shit that's happened over the last few years. Wanna see?" Turps asked. "Hell yeah." Smith smirked. Turps and Hannah began scrolling through years and years of old pictures. Smith couldn't stop laughing at some of the moments. Sjin and Lewis in a Plants vs Zombies suit, Trott and Ross' first kiss... Hannah scrolled to a picture of her and Lewis. "They used to date, you know?" Turps said. "We broke it off. It was totally mutual." Hannah smiled. "That's nice you're still friends." Smith smiled back. Turps scrolled into a picture of the whole friendship group at the Year 10 Party. "I remember that like it was yesterday." Turps smiled. Smith laughed slightly, then looked over to Hannah. "Sips when he played his so called 'Battle Tuba'." she showed him. "Damn I remember that. He would not shut up with it." Zoey joined in the conversation. "Really?" Smith laughed. "He was good at playing it, though. But he really went too far with it." Hannah smirked. She scrolled to a selfie of her, Kim and Zoey. "Girl pals forever!" Zoey said, hugging Hannah. Turps put his phone down.   
"What kind of music do you like listening to?" he asked. "I'm actually a Taylor Swift fan." Smith said. "Oh, not all those soppy love songs." Hannah said, groaning slightly. "What? Like..." Smith started. He started to sing. "I remember when we broke up the first time, saying this is it I've had enough cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month, when you said you needed space, then you come around and say baby I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me remember how that lasted for a day? I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you." Smith was amazing at singing, and it earned him the entire room's round of applause. Smith blushed slightly. "I'm not that good am I?" he asked. "You're very good, Alex. Very." Mrs Pelrine smiled. "Funny story actually, I actually used a Taylor Swift song to break up with someone once." Smith said, smirking slightly. "Damn, never annoy this guy." Ross called out. Smith started to sing again. "Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to, as I paced back and forth, cause I honestly believed in you, holding on, the days drag on, stupid girl, I should have known. I should have known." Which earned him another round of applause. "Thanks." Smith smiled. "Okay, okay. Leave the performances to the courtyard now, Alex." Mrs Pelrine said. "Back to work, class." The chatter started again, and Smith sat at his table. "You are truly amazing at singing, Smith." Turps smiled. "Yeah." Zoey grinned. "Thanks for the support. But, I'm honestly not that good." Smith laughed nervously. "You should start a band with Sips. He can be on battle tuba and you can be on the vocals." Hannah said. "Don't try to drop yourself out of that band, Hannah. We know you're an amazing singer." Zoey said. "How would you know?" Hannah crossed her arms. "Kim and I hear you everyday in the shower." Zoey burst out laughing. This was one of the first times Zoey had laughed today. Happy she'd cheered up, Turps smiled. "I don't know, guys. I'll see." Smith said, smiling nervously at them.

 

The next hour or so went by quickly, and the bell rang for free time. "Okay, class. See you tomorrow morning." Mrs Pelrine smiled, as the class ran out. Smith was trying his best to avoid everyone to get to his dorm. He was so embarrassed he even sang in class, even if he was applauded for it. He managed to sneak out to his dorm, and it seemed that Trott and Ross weren't in. He closed the door, and took off his backpack. He slung it under his bed, and started getting undressed from his school uniform to his regular clothes. He was contemplating what he should wear, but in the end he decided to just wear a plain green shirt and some black baseball shorts. It was still technically summer, and it was quite warm outside. Though he was in England, the summer weather seemed to be behaving itself. It hadn't rained for weeks now. He made his way outside, and started to walk to the canteen. He was so hungry, and when he got into the canteen he saw there was a lot of food on display. He'd only had a packet of crisps for lunch, and so he decided to go get some food. He met Kim in the line, she didn't notice he was there and was staring at Hannah. "Someone got a little crush, eh?" Smith poked Kim, scaring her slightly. "No!" Kim was quick to answer, and blushed slightly. Smith looked over to Duncan, who was staring at Kim. He snickered slightly. "Oh, the relationship drama." Kim looked at him. "What do you mean?" she pretended to not know what Smith was saying. "Nothing, Kim. Nothing." Smith smirked. Kim shook her head, and went up to get some food slapped on her plate.

Smith was next. "Haven't seen you round here, boy." the dinnerlady said, as she slapped some peas, pasta and a slice of bread on Smith's plate. "I'm new, actually." Smith said, smiling. "Behave yourself." she snapped, and shooed him away. Smith was confused, but made his way back with Kim to the Y0G5 table. "Looks like someone bothered to change." Simon said. "Yeah, don't wanna be walking around in smelly school uniform all day." Smith said, sitting down. "You have school meals?" Sips asked. "Yeah, I always have." Smith smiled. "Dude, they're horrible." Sjin added. Smith didn't say anything after that, and simply started eating. "Can't you just go down the shop or something?" Hannah asked. Smith shook his head.

Trott and Ross slumped over and sat down in the spare seats. "Ah, shit." Trott said, as he sat down. "Oh, did someone bang a little too hard?" Duncan joked. Smith turned away for a second, thinking he was going to puke. "Duncan, mate. We didn't bang." Ross said, sternly. "Trott simply just fell on his arse." The table burst into laughter. "Is he okay?" Smith asked, not laughing. "Yeah, I'm fine." Trott said, smiling. "Smith, you seem a little down. What's wrong?" Zoey asked. Smith simply pulled out his phone, and didn't say anything. There was a moment of silence across the table, until Lewis broke it. "I'm going back to the dorms to shower." Lewis said, standing up and walking out. Smith had finished his food rather quickly, and simply just walked out quickly with no explanation. "What do you think could be wrong?" Turps asked. "He was so jolly in Science." Zoey added. "Maybe he just remembered something bad or..." Sjin said. "He's been happy and jolly all day. Even in Computing he was talking to us non stop." Martyn sighed. "Maybe it's best to just leave him alone for a while." Ross suggested. "Wow, an actual good idea from Ross' mouth!" Simon joked. "Fuck off, Simon." Ross snapped. Simon laughed. "I'm only joking. Anyway, who's up for the Y0G5 party this month?" Kim groaned. "Please don't make me dress up as Mandrew." Trott smiled. "I'm definitely coming. I'm sure Smith will get a kick out of it, too." he said. "I hope Fiona can come to that party. It'll be boring without her." Zoey sighed. "I'm sure she will, Zoey." Trott reassured. "Anyway. Hannah and I are hitting the gym." Kim said. "You're going to the gym?" Simon laughed. "Yes. Yes, I am." Kim scowled. Hannah and Kim got up, and made their way out. "Ross and I are gonna hit the shower." Trott said. "Don't drop the soap." Simon joked, earning him a slap from Ross. "Alright, alright. Enjoy your shower fuck." Duncan said. Trott rolled his eyes, and walked off with Ross to the dorms. Martyn, Sjin, Sips, Turps, Simon, Duncan and Zoey were left to their own thing, and they decided to just stay and chat in the canteen for a while.

Trott and Ross made their way to the dorms, but they stopped when they heard singing. "I think Smith's doing a one man show again." Trott whispered. "Probably helps him get his stress out." Ross whispered back. They slowly opened the door, to find Smith using a can of deodrant as a microphone and singing Taylor Swift. "Taylor Smith, huh?" Ross joked. Smith automatically dropped the can, and stared at them both. "Sorry if I disturbed you." Smith swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nah, we just got back." Trott smiled. "I GET THE SHOWER FIRST." Ross shouted, throwing his bag onto the bed and running into the bathroom. "Fuck sake, Ross." Trott called. He sighed, and turned to Smith again. "What's up? You seemed down in the canteen today." Trott sat on his bed. "Nothing, nothing. It's honestly nothing." Smith lied. "It's obviously something, Smith. You can be honest with me." Trott exclaimed. "No, Trott. I've known you for only a few hours. I can't trust you with information like this yet." Smith sighed, going back to looking at his phone. Trott sighed. "I understand." he said, pulling out his phone. "Sorry if we pressured you in Science today." Trott said. Smith looked up. "Pressured? You did more than pressure me. You made me think I was good at something. That's the best thing that's happened to me for weeks." he sighed. "What do you mean?" Trott asked. "I can't tell you, Trott. I can't tell anyone." he exhaled, and laid on his bed.   
"Ah, shit. WHY IS THE WATER SUDDENLY COLD?" Ross shouted. "I don't fucking know." Trott called back. Ross grumbled, and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel, put it around his waist and walked back out into the main room. "Someone better have an explaination for this cold water shit, or I'm done." Ross was angry. "Chill, it's just cold water." Trott exclaimed. "I can't fucking chill because I'm already chilled enough from the COLD WATER." Ross was shouting by now, and he was flailing his arms for some reason, because the human body does that to make you look cool or something. "Stop flailing your arms. You can't fly. You already tried that last year." Trott said. "Oh, that was fun though." Ross was calming down from the happy memories. "Yeah, so fun." Trott said, patting his back. Smith looked up. "Fucking hell, you two are the most dramatic couple I've seen to date." he said. "Dramatic?" Ross asked, confused. "Yeah, dramatic." Smith said, discreetly taking a picture of them both. "Whatever." Ross said, walking back into the bathroom. Trott sighed, and went in the bathroom with Ross.


	3. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes their way to classes, but notice Duncan and Sjin are missing. Smith decides to go to the bathroom before Maths, and he hears something he wished he hadn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, I spent a while on it. Please leave criticism of how I can improve. Thanks.

It had been a good first few days for Smith. He had settled in a lot, even with that small breakdown he had on his first day. It was Thursday now, and he was woken up by Ross. "Smith. Smith? Wake up, it's school soon." he was shaking him. "Wha-?!" Smith got up quickly. "Tutor starts soon." Ross said, adjusting his tie. "Oh, fuck." Smith said, quickly getting up and rummaging through his bags to find a school uniform that was clean. He found one, and he quickly started to put it on. When he'd finished, it was messy. But he didn't care. He wasn't in his old school anymore. They had rules here, but not as strict as his old school. He ran outside, and accidentally bumped into Turps. "Sorry!" he said, helping Turps pick his stuff back up. "It's okay." Turps laughed, and was on his way. Smith continued to run to tutor, he pushed through crowds of kids younger than him. He got to his tutor room as quickly as possible, and burst in. "Sorry if I'm late, Mr Strife." he gulped, and hurried to his seat. "No, no the bell hasn't sounded yet." Strife said, laughing to himself. "Everyone but Duncan and Paul here?" he asked. Everyone looked around, and nodded. "Alright, then." Strife went up to the whiteboard, just as the bell sounded. He started to write on the whiteboard, and the class waited in anticipation to see what he was writing. Strife stepped away, and there was one word the whole class recognised. Bullying. The word made Smith cringe and slump back in his seat. The rest of tutor went by rather quick, but after the discussion of bullying... Smith felt worse. He felt sick. He needed to get to a bathroom... As they were exiting the classroom, Martyn came up to him. "We got double Maths. Wanna walk with me?" he asked. "I feel a bit sick... I'll see you there." Smith said, running off. Martyn was worried enough about why Sjin and Duncan hadn't been in tutor, now he added this to his list of problems. He sighed, and ran to Maths like the rest of the class.

Meanwhile in the toilets, Smith was in a cubical hopefully all by his lonesome. He started to flick through his photos... He scrolled through selfies with Martyn, videos of Turps causing some sort of ruckus in the canteen, a video from his drama class where he, Ross and Trott acted out a Madlibs that had been written for them. Smith laughed to himself. Then he scrolled to his first picture from his first day. The discreet picture of Ross topless. He snickered, forgetting he took it. He was about to leave, when he heard shouting getting closer to the toilets. It sounded like Duncan, but he wasn't sure. It couldn't be, could it? He heard the door swing open, and heard more arguing. He decided to record it in case it was serious and he needed to report it. "Sjin, tell me where you put it." Duncan hissed. "I don't fucking know! How would I know where your family photo is!!" Sjin squealed. "YOU FUCKING TOOK IT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Duncan shouted. "I DID NOT!" Sjin shouted back. Duncan threw Sjin into the wall, which knocked him out. Duncan realised what he'd done, and ran out straight away. Smith stopped recording, and quickly ran out of the cubical. "Sjin??" he asked, worried. "Um. Um." Smith was panicking. The door swung open. "Alex Smith, what are you doing in here? You are supposed to be in Mathematics." Miss Persad said, not noticing Sjin. Smith pointed to an unconscious Sjin. She looked over in horror. "Paul?" she asked. "He's unconscious." Smith swallowed a lump in his throat. "Did you do this?" she suddenly asked, looking at Smith right in the eye. "No! No! I swear I didn't do it!" Smith was panicking. Miss Persad was about to open her mouth to speak, when the fire alarm went off. "Can you get Paul outside, please?" Miss Persad said, running out. Smith picked up Sjin by his torso, and put another arm under his legs. He started to carry him out, and made his way to the fire assembly point. A teacher ran over to Smith. "Can you get medical help?" Smith asked. "Yes, yes." the teacher said, calling over the infirmary staff. Smith gave Sjin to them, and walked over to join the others.

"Smith!" Martyn said, running over to hug him. "Martyn Littlewood, sit." Strife demanded. But Martyn wouldn't let go of Smith. "I thought you were a goner, bud." Martyn said. "Why did the fire alarm go off anyway?" Smith asked. "We're working on it." Strife said, looking up and down his register. "Where's Duncan?" he asked, already knowing where Sjin was. The others looked around. Smith gulped, and decided to tell the truth. "Sir, I need you to listen to this." Smith said, giving his phone to Strife. Strife played the clip, and the class seemed to all gather around. "That's Duncan and Sjin! Where, though?" Hannah said. "In the toilets." Smith gulped. "And what exactly were you doing in the toilets, Alex?" Strife asked, handing Smith his phone back. "I was feeling sick after tutor, sir." Smith said. "I see." Strife said, walking off to talk to some other teachers. Smith sighed with worry. They were soon alerted by the shouts behind them. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Duncan was shouting, the school's security had grasps of him. "Hey, hey. Why do you have one of my pupils in custody?" Strife asked. "He set off the fire alarm, Mr Strife." one of the security guys said. "Oh, I see. Duncan, see me when the fire bell has stopped." Strife demanded. The security let him go, which only made Duncan run over to Turps and grasp him by the collar of his shirt. "DID YOU FUCKING TAKE IT?" he shouted in Turps' face. "No! Take what?!" Turps was confused. Security ran back over and grasped hold of Duncan. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME. I KNOW SOMEONE HERE FUCKING TOOK IT." Duncan was angry, but also crying too. The rest of the form just stood, saying nothing. "Duncan. Calm down, what was stolen?" Strife asked. "M-my family photo." Duncan sniffled. "I think it would be better if we went through this in a private place." Strife said, beginning to lead Duncan off. "Why's he in stitches about a family photo?" Smith asked. "Um..." Kim said. "He lost his parents a while ago and his sister was taken by social services." Zoey muttered. "Oh..." Smith said, sighing slightly. "It sucks hard, doesn't it?" Ross said, ignoring the innuendo. Trott wanted to make a joke, but he decided it wasn't the time. The fire bell stopped, and they made their way back into class. Smith actually liked Maths. Not the subject, just the seating plan. He was seated on a desk inbetween Ross and Martyn. The lesson actually went to the teachers plan this time, because what just happened kind of made everyone sad. Although it was double Maths, the lesson went rather quickly. At breaktime, they didn't all meet up in the canteen for once. Smith, Trott and Ross had invited them over to their dorm.

There was surprisingly enough room for all of them in there. Martyn even brought his laptop and video recording setup. "Guys, let's take a group shot." Martyn suggested. "Okay!" Kim said. "Smallest at the front, tallest at the back!" Martyn called, as everyone started to shift into place. Kim and Trott were at the front, with Smith and Ross at the back and everyone else in the middle. Martyn quickly clicked for a 10 second delayed picture, and got into place. 10 seconds later, it took it. "Oh, that's so my background." Martyn said, setting it as his desktop background. "It's a shame Duncan and Sjin weren't here for it, though." Zoey sighed. "We'll take another when they're feeling up to it." Martyn smiled, as he plugged his phone into his laptop. He downloaded the picture onto his phone, and sent it to their group chat on iMessage. "There." he said, unplugging his phone again. "Thanks, Martyn." Kim said, smiling. "No problemo." he replied. The rest of breaktime flew by, and they had to get to Geography. They walked in, and saw they had a supply teacher. "Oh, great." Ross muttered, sitting down in a random seat. The class did what they always did when they had supply teachers. Throw them off. "Are these your proper seats?" the teacher asked. "Yes, sir." the class said, in syncronisation. Hoo boy, this was going to be one good lesson.

When Geography was over, the class made their way to English. Their teacher had been off sick for the first few days, so they didn't get to meet him. All they knew is that he had a long, confusing surname. Duncan was joining them for this class. They got into the classroom. "Sorry I've been off sick the past few days, class!" the teacher said. "I am Mr Endrenyi. Your English teacher this year." he said his last name with relative ease. The class made their way into their seats. "Now, I don't like to be behind on if any of you have nicknames you prefer to be called by." Mr Endrenyi smiled. "I shall go down the register."

"Lewis?" "Just Lewis, sir."

"Ross?" "Ross. Just Ross."

"Duncan?" "Duncan, yeah."

"Simon?" "Simon, thanks."

"Martyn?" "Boring old Martyn."

"Chris L.?" "Sips, sir."

"Kim?" "Kim."

"Fiona?" "She's not here, sir."

"Hannah?" "Yeah, Hannah."

"Alex?" "Smith, please."

"Paul?" "He's not here, but he likes to be called Sjin."

"Chris T.?" "Trott, thanks sir."

"Mark?" "Turps."

"Zoey?" "Just Zoey."

"Right, now that's out the way. I'd like you all to make a big oval in the centre of the piece of paper I've given you. Landscape, please." the teacher started. "Write the word 'Ideas' in that oval, please." He was pacing up and down the class. "And now branch off of the main oval with 5 other ovals. Write in each of them 'Why, Who, Where, What and When'." Endrenyi went back to sitting down. "And now?" Trott asked. "Now think of at least 6 answers to those five questions. This will form the base of your story. We shall work on the story board and the draft next two lessons. You have an hour. Go." he said, as everyone started writing. After about 20 minutes had passed, people started finishing. "Sir, I think a lot of us are finished." it had been 30 minutes, everyone was done. "Well then, double check your work then you can do whatever you so wish." Mr Endrenyi smiled. The class did so, and they were chatting and playing on their phones for the remainder 30 minutes of the lesson. The bell sounded, and they ran out only to find the canteen was closed for 'cleaning purposes'. Ross groaned. "Probably the headmaster and a dinnerlady having a fuck." he sighed. Smith laughed. "We can hang out at the pool. That's probably open." Hannah suggested. They were interrupted by a radiowave message.  
"Attention, students. Afternoon lessons have been halted due to a jail break nearby. We advise you stay inside the school grounds. Please stay safe, thank you." the radio message ended. Everyone cheered. "Shouldn't we be worried?" Smith asked. "Nah, a criminal isn't gonna wanna run all the way out here." Trott reassured him. "Okay then. To the pool." Ross smirked. "When we change, that is." Hannah said. "On it." Martyn said, running off to the dorms. "Last one there's a rotten egg!!" Turps shouted, and everyone immediately started running. Sips was last. "Sips is the rotten egg!" Simon chanted. "Whatever." Sips said, going into his dorm. The rest of them went into their rooms, and put their swimming gear along with a towel in a spare bag. "I'm sorry about trying to hurt you earlier." Duncan said, sighing. "That's fine, Duncan. Are you coming to the pool or not?" Turps asked. "No, I'm gonna stay here." Duncan replied. "Alrighty." Turps said. "See you later." he smiled. Duncan waved goodbye, and sighed. Turps joined the rest of them outside the dorms. "Team Y0G5 Pool Party!" Kim declared. Martyn came out with his underwater camera. "We can take underwater photos with this bad boy." he smirked. "Where did you get that?" Sips asked. "I've been saving up for one. Came in the mail for me today, I checked this morning." Martyn smiled. "This is gonna be fucking awesome." Lewis added. "Last one there is an smelly sock!" Sips shouted, getting a head start this time. The others ran after them, except Ross, Trott and Smith.

"Ugh. I'd rather die than run to the pool." Ross said. "Oh, that reminds me. Smith?" Trott asked. "Hm?" Smith muttered. "Are you gonna be out of the dorm any time tonight?" Trott asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna go with Lewis and Martyn at around 5." Smith smiled. "Oh, cool." Trott said, turning to Ross and whispering in his ear. "We can fuck tonight at 5pm, cool?" Ross nodded, and Smith snickered. "What are you planning, then?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. Nothing." Ross said. They all decided to continue their nice, calm walk to the changing rooms. The others had already gone in to change, and probably already done. They entered the changing rooms, and Ross went with Trott behind a wall. "Smith, you stay there so you can't see us. Okay??" Ross said. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not looking anyway." Smith laughed, and focused on changing himself. When he had finished, he went out into the main pool. He saw everyone was having a great time. He looked over to the inflatable toys and started throwing them in, climbing in. Ross and Trott came out last, and they climbed in one after the other. "Guys!" Martyn called them all over. "Underwater camera plus selfie stick equals awesome sauce." he said, making everyone crowd around him. "Make weird fucking faces." Hannah suggested, and everyone made the weirdest face they could. Martyn took the picture, and then dived underwater for a split second. Ross and Trott swam over to a secluded corner, Kim was with Hannah. Everyone seemed to be hanging out with someone, so Smith decided to join Martyn.

"Hey, hey Smith." Martyn said, smirking. "Hey, Martyn. I was looking through my phone. We have a load of selfies together." Smith smiled. "Let's add another to the collection." Martyn said, putting his arm around Smith and taking a picture. He didn't realise, at the time, that the picture had Trott and Ross making out in the background of it. Meanwhile, Kim and Hannah were splashing each other. Kim went to splash Hannah, but accidentially ended up hitting her in the boob. "Oops." Kim blushed a deep red. "Mistakes happen, Kim." Hannah laughed, still feeling a little uncomfortable though. Turps was with Zoey and Sips, and they were chatting amongst themselves. "So, Turps. How's it rooming with Duncan?" Sips asked. "Not bad, actually. What about you and Simon?" Turps replied. "Better than I expected, actually." Sips laughed. Well, it was more like... Turps was with Sips and Zoey, but only talking to Sips as Zoey was doing something else. Smith had the best friends ever, that's for sure.

It had been about 15 minutes since they had all got into the pool. Zoey was riding on top of a rainbow, inflatable dragon. Ross had helped Martyn set up a net so they could play Pool Ball. It was 3v3. Martyn, Ross and Sips VS Lewis, Turps and Kim. Hannah was watching from the seats, and was also acting as the referee. Simon was also watching from the seats, along with Trott. Who was cheering for Ross, of course. And finally, Smith was doing the camerawork. Hannah whistled, and Simon threw the ball toward the left team first. They hit the ball over the net, and so forth. Smith was getting great angles, and he even dived underwater to get an underbelly view. Zoey was cheering them on from her rainbow dragon. Martyn's team scored first, but the game was halted when someone burst through the door. Smith stopped recording for a second, and joined the others in looking over. "FIFI!!!" Zoey shouted. "ZOZO!!!" Fiona shouted, jumping into the pool. "You came afterall!" Zoey said, helping her up onto the dragon. Smith decided to film this, as it was a cute moment. "FiZo is reunited and stands taller than ever!!" Fiona shouted. "To arms, massive rainbow dragon!" Zoey called, paddling behind the dragon so it would move forward. "Was I interrupting something?" Fiona asked. "Yeah, but it's fine." Martyn smiled. Smith stopped recording, and put the camera down. He went to sit with Trott, as Hannah whistled for them to start again. "I'm so happy Fiona came." Trott said, turning to Smith. "Zoey seems like a changed girl." Smith said, smiling. "You can't just have Zo. You can't just have Fi. Has to be FiZo." Trott laughed. "True that." Smith smiled, he watched the game from where he was sitting when he felt a hand on his. He looked down to see Trott's hand almost stroking his arm. "Can I help you?" Smith asked. Trott realised, and retracted his hands. "Sorry." Trott gulped. "Someone's a little touchy." Smith smirked. Trott laughed nervously, and he sniffled. Smith went back to watching the game. Trott took the oppotunity to appreciate Smith's slightly toned stomach. He decided to take his attention off of him, and back to the game.

Meanwhile, back at the dorms'. Sjin knocked on Duncan's door. "Who is it?" Duncan called. "It's Sjin." he muttered. "Come in." Duncan gulped slightly. Sjin came in, and shut the door. "Sorry." he said, giving Duncan his family photo back. "You did take it, then?" Duncan looked mad, but his happiness to have his photo back was beating that anger right up. "Um..." Sjin started. "I did." Sjin swallowed the lump in his throat. Duncan did nothing else except stand up and hug Sjin. "Thanks for admitting it." Duncan said. "Thanks for not getting mad and accepting my apology." Sjin replied. "You guys are my family now. But that doesn't mean I'm ever going to forget my real family." Duncan smiled.

It was well known that Turps and Ross had the same birthday, the 7th of September. Which was on Sunday. Zoey hoped Fiona was staying for the party, but she didn't really know. They had abandoned the rainbow dragon, which Zoey had named Teep, and were just chatting on the seats whilst the game was still going on. "I missed you." Zoey said. "I know." Fiona smiled. "I'm a completely different girl when you're not around, everyone has said so." Zoey sighed. "I had something to tell you." Fiona said, grinning wide. "What?" Zoey turned to face her, and put her hands on hers. "My parents said they're looking in to moving me here permanently." Fiona grinned even wider. Zoey started to do a cute victory scream, which alerted everyone. "Zo, everyone's looking at you." Fiona said, pointing. Zoey went red with embarrassment. "TEEP SAVE US." she shouted, jumping back into the pool and climbed back on the inflatable rainbow dragon. "Paddle, Tee, paddle!!" she called, paddling at the back. "You are crazy." Kim shouted. Smith lowered the video camera. "That's gonna be a great memory." he smirked. "You are so good at camerawork, Smith." Trott complimented, as Hannah blew her whistle to resume the game. Smith turned to look at him.

"You think?" he smiled.

"Yeah, honestly. You're great at it." Trott grinned.

"If I ever become truly passionate about singing, you can be in charge of filming my music videos." Smith said.

"I really want to meet Taylor Swift some day." he sighed.

"She sounds like your hero to me." Trott laughed slightly.

"She's just inspired me a ton." Smith smiled.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do for Ross and Turps' birthday?" Trott asked.

"Well, Sunday right? Isn't that the party, anyways?" Smith replied.

"Yep. I was thinking we could go shopping for presents on Saturday, if you're up for it?" Trott smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Smith grinned.

"And maybe we could, you know, go get a drink together or something?" Trott laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Smith was completely unknowing of Trott's slight flirt.

Hannah blew the finishing whistle. "Team Lewis wins!" she declared. Lewis, Turps and Sips cheered. "Good game!" Martyn called, climbing out of the pool and going to sit up with Trott and Smith. Trott had noticed that Smith and Martyn were hanging out a whole lot more... But Martyn was asexual, so it couldn't a possibility, right? Trott didn't often get jealous, but he was really feeling it now. "Chlorine smells good on you." Smith said, playfully shoving Martyn. "Oh, stop." Martyn grinned, tickling Smith mercilessly. Trott looked at them both. Sips walked over. "Well, isn't it the selfie hoes of Edgewood?" he commented. "Fuck off, Sips." Martyn laughed, as Smith put his arm around him. Trott felt something die inside him, he just didn't know what... Were they together? Or just being friendly? Trott knew Martyn would document everything. He had to get to his phone. It should be in the changing room, he never leaves his dorm without it. "Gonna go to the toilet." he said, standing up and quickly walking off without looking back. He scrambled to find Martyn's bag in the changing rooms. He found it hanging on a hook. He opened it, and took out his phone. "Fuck. Of course he locks it..." Trott growled quietly. He didn't have a 4 digit PIN, though. It was a full on worded password. He decided to just put his phone back, and go get his own. He unlocked it, and searched online the definition for 'asexual'. "Asexuality (or nonsexuality) is the lack of sexual attraction to anyone, or low or absent interest in sexual activity." he read out. He realised the key word. Lack. That meant there was still some reason to love, right? "Fuck." Trott muttered under his breath. He was with Ross, but still crazy jealous... Did anyone know about a relationship? He decided to go ask... He walked back out, after putting his phone back, and went to speak to Simon.

"Hey, Simon." Trott smiled.

"What's up, man?" Simon replied.

"Wondering if you've heard any gossip about if Smith's in a relationship?" Trott said, fidgeting slightly.

"Martyn's usually the gossip guru among us, go ask him." Simon smiled.

Trott nodded, and went to talk to Martyn. "Hey, Martyn. Can I have a word in private?" he smiled. "Yeah, sure." Martyn said, getting up to follow Trott. "Simon told me you're the gossip guru around here. Could you tell me if there are, I don't know, any new relationships on campus?" Trott smirked. "There's one that's brewing, you wouldn't know anything about it though." Martyn made a straight face. "I wouldn't? Okay, okay." Trott said. "I'll let you get back to your boyfriend." he tutted, and stormed off. "Ross, we're leaving." he shouted from across the room. "But I'm just talking to-" Ross started. "Ross, I don't fucking care. With me, now." Trott shouted. Ross nodded, and ran after Trott. Though he wasn't supposed to run at the pool, he didn't really care.

Martyn walked back over to Smith. Sips was just walking off. He sat down, and put his head in his hands. "Martyn, what's wrong?" Smith put his hand on Martyn. He heard sobbing. "Martyn?" Smith shook him slightly. "Trott thinks I'm dating you. Why am I always the butt of all these jokes? I'm sick of it!" Martyn said, looking up. "You're stronger than that, Martyn." Smith comforted him. "I am?" Martyn was still sobbing, and trying to hide it from the others. "You're way stronger than I'll ever be." Smith said. "You may say you're not strong, but you're definitely brave." Martyn said, smiling slightly. "Brave?" Smith laughed. "Yeah, you're brave. Watch." Martyn started. "I dare you to kiss me." he finished. Smith looked at him. "Martyn, I can't." he said. "Maybe you're not so brave afterall." Martyn sighed. Smith groaned and kissed Martyn, on the lips. Earning them the shock of it from everyone.

Trott and Ross chose this moment to walk back in. "Oh, so it is true you're banging Smith? You told me there was a relationship HAPPENING but you said I didn't fucking KNOW THEM?" Trott shouted. "Trott. It's not like that-" Martyn started. "Shut your face, Martyn." Trott growled. Ross tried to lead Trott to the door, but he was having none of it. "Trott. Don't you dare tell my best friend to shut his face." Smith said, slowly getting up. "Oh! So I see. The coverup is that you're his 'best friend' and yet you're fucking banging? I've had enough of it, Smith! I've had enough of you! Always protecting others, but you'd fucking pay to see me KILLED." Trott yelled. "You're overreacting." Smith started. "I'LL SHOW YOU OVERREACTING." Trott shouted, sprinting over to Martyn. "Do not touch me." Martyn was cowering in fear. "Oh, what will Smithy do if I touch you? HUH? FILE A FUCKING RESTRAINING ORDER?" Trott shouted. Smith had enough. "Enough is enough!" he shouted. "Shut your fucking fat ass face, Smith! Just cause you can fucking sing, you think you can own the place huh? Well guess what, YOU DON'T OWN IT. Ross and I do, don't we Ross?" Trott shouted, looking over to Ross. Ross felt the pressure, and simply nodded. "Can't you see what you're doing to him, Trott? You're manipulating him." Smith swallowed the lump in his throat. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in, Smith. NOBODY IS GOING TO BREAK ME AND ROSS UP." Trott shouted. "Don't you dare use Taylor Swift against me, you fucking whore." Smith shouted. Hannah ran over. "Guys, stop. Stop. Just stop!" she said, in a calm manner. Trott simply pushed her down, and attempted to punch Smith. He deflected, and ran down to the pool edge. "I could fucking push you in, but that's not good enough." Trott screeched. "Don't you fucking dare." Smith growled. Trott was going to charge into him. Smith did the only thing that came to his mind. He picked Trott up, and threw him in the pool. Then he realised... He'd thrown him into the shallow end. He didn't hear anything come from the pool below, and he peered in. Trott was alive, floating back up. But he'd hit the floor hard, and the water turned red as he floated back up. "Oh, Trott..." Smith started crying, and just collapsed beside the pool.

 

It was Thursday evening now, and Smith lay on his bed. He felt terrible... He regretted overreacting at all. He should have told Trott to calm himself, and leave it at that. Ross was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. He wasn't mad or disappointed at Smith, he knew it was an accident. "Smith. I want you to know that was an accident. I don't blame you or Trott." Ross started to talk. "I just want to forget." Smith sobbed in his pillow. Trott was rushed into the infirmary shortly after the incident. "How about... We listen to some Taylor Swift?" Ross suggested, going to browse Smith's CDs. Smith looked up. "Trott was jealous because he thought I was dating Martyn... why?" Smith asked. Ross sighed. "He gets like that. It's not his fault, it's mine." he sat down next to where Smith was lying. "What do you mean?" Smith asked. "You know you mentioned that he's manipulated me, right?" Ross started. Smith nodded. "When we met... I was... The bad boy, I guess you could say. He was the shy kid, and I instantly fell for him. He may have been shy, but he was brave enough to come out to me. Funny thing is, we were watching porn and I asked who he was looking at. The boy or the girl, and that's when I came out to him too..." Ross said, smiling slightly at the memories. "When we started dating, I realised he started to change. He hung out with me a load more and... he got too close to me, I guess you could say. He started acting like me, speaking like me. You know?" Ross said. Smith nodded again. "And now we're here. If he sees anyone even look at me funny, he gets crazy jealous. And everytime there's a new relationship, he gets jealous for whatever reason too." Ross ended his long talk. "Well..." Smith said, sniffling. "I'm still sorry for hurting him. I thought it was the deep end, I promise." he started crying again. Ross shushed him, and reached for a random CD. He pulled out Fearless. He looked at the songs on the back. He smiled at one he remembered Smith telling him about. He put it in the CD player he'd got for his last birthday, and skipped to the song. "You told me about this one." Ross said, smiling. "White Horse..." Smith said, cheering up a little. He and Ross started singing together.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on

The days drag on

Stupid girl,

I should have known, I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Baby I was naive,

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams

About you and me

Happy endings

Now I know

Smith had cheered up a little after that. Ross smiled at him. "What do you fancy doing for the rest of tonight?" he asked. Smith shrugged. "I don't know." he said, looking over at his phone. He remembered that picture he took on Monday of Ross, and it made him laugh out loud a little. "What's funny?" Ross asked. "Just remembered a picture I took of you without you realising." Smith burst into laughter. "Let me fucking see." Ross ran over, and watched Smith unlock his phone. He found the picture, and showed it to Ross. "Oh you horny fecker. I take it that's why you're so long in the bathroom?" Ross joked. "Nah, mate. I don't masturbate often." he smiled. "If you ever do, just know the lube is always available in the cabinet. Top shelf." Ross smirked. "Oh, please. You need that for your buttsex with Trott." Smith laughed. Ross smirked, and reached into his bag under his bed. He pulled out an entire full pack of 8 tubes of lube. "Well, you're never gonna run out." Smith laughed. "Heck, we did last year. We used way too much, sometimes not even use it for sex..." Ross gulped slightly. "What'd you use it for?" Smith asked, clearly interested. "Well, once I poured a whole bottle of it over a completely naked Trott and... I took pictures." Ross said, not looking proud. "I didn't know you were into photography!" Smith joked. "I'm not. It was just for fun..." Ross said. "Well, most couples have something only they do. Yours must be nude photo shoots covered in lube." Smith couldn't stop laughing. Ross couldn't help but crack a smile. "Okay, it was pretty funny..." he admitted. "You admit defeat! Alex Smith wins yet again." Smith smirked. "Nah. Ross Hornby will always win." Ross said. "Sure, sure." Smith said, scrolling through more of his pictures. He hadn't got hardly any selfies with just Ross yet. "Ross, want to add to my selfie collection?" he asked. "Why not." Ross said, sitting next to Smith on his bed. Smith took the picture. "I look. Fucking fabulous." Ross said. "You are so stereotypical gay." Smith rolled his eyes. "What's stereotypical about me?" Ross smoothed his hair. "No joke though, you look great in that picture." Smith smiled. "I wanna get more selfies tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday. Then make some sort of board I can take home with all the selfies with you guys." Smith grinned. "That sounds like a great idea." Ross smiled.

 

The rest of the evening was just Smith chatting with Ross. They had learnt a lot from and about each other. They even found out they had matching pajamas, which they were wearing. Ross was still upset about Trott, but he knew he'd be fine. He wasn't going to be in classes tomorrow, and Ross wished he didn't have to be either. But, for now his current wish had come true... to spend some time alone with Smith.

The boys lay on Ross' bed. Smith had the urge to just sleep here, but he knew that wouldn't go down well if Trott got back early. The room was almost in eerie darkness, other than the outside lights shining through the dirty window beside the door. Ross felt like he could show and tell Smith anything from the long, long talk they'd had. "It's dark, right? He won't be able to see if you jack off, Ross. He'll hear you, though. So be slow and gentle, like Trott likes it..." Ross was talking to himself in his mind. He slid down his pajama bottoms, and started to slowly and gently stroke his length. "So, Ross. What are you planning to do for your birthday?" Smith asked, relaxing slightly. "Not... much..." Ross was struggling to speak a little, he was focusing mostly on his slow jacking off. "Fuck. I'm jacking off next to my best friend..." he thought. "We could always go out into town together. Grab a drink with the others or something?" Smith suggested. "Yeah... That'd be... great..." Ross moaned, a long ass moan. "Ross, are you okay?" Smith asked. "I'm fine." Ross managed to squeeze out. "Okay. Just checking." Smith smiled, though Ross couldn't see him. Ross was speeding up his strokes, accidentially, which caused him to moan even more. "Ross, are you sure you're okay?" Smith asked, getting worried. "I'm... fine Smith." Ross managed to get out. "I'm gonna go to the toilet." Smith said, getting up and fumbling his way into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned the light on. He opened the cabinet, and looked on the top shelf. Lube. He grabbed it, and pulled down his pajama bottoms as he sat down on the toilet seat. He really hopes Ross won't hear him do this, as he squirts some lube on his palm and starts to rub it into his cock. It was slippery in his hands, but he could still jack off with it. He moaned, as his cock slipped around in his palm. Ross had heard, and got up to put his ear to the door... He started to jack off to Smith's moans. He missed Trott. He was only doing this because he missed Trott, right? He moaned from the other side of the door, which made Smith look up at the door. He thought he was hearing things at first, then he realised it was Ross' moaning... He began to wonder what Ross was doing on the other side of the door, which drove him crazy. He got up after a moment and unlocked the door, which surprised Ross. They both looked down at each others exposed dicks, then back up. "Sorry..." Ross managed to get out, and he sadly walked over to his bed. "No, no, no. I'm not mad at you, Ross." Smith said, sitting on his bed with him. "You aren't?" Ross asked, looking up at him. "No, of course not." Smith said. "We're guys, we jack off sometimes." he continued. Ross smiled, glad he was so understanding. "You're not at all embarrassed by this, though?" Ross said, staring at Smith's cock. "Nah." Smith said. "We both got 'em." Ross smirked. "We sure do." he started trying to pull off Smith's pajama shirt. "No, Ross. You've got Trott. You don't need me." Smith laughed nervously. Ross sighed. "Trott's not here. You are." he winked, taking Smith's shirt completely off. Followed by his own. "Ross." Smith said, sternly. Ross stood him up, and peppered kisses down his chest. "Ross!" Smith snapped. Ross stood at Smith's level, and stared into his eyes. Smith felt a warm kiss on his lips. "ROSS!" he finally shouted. "Stop!" Smith said. "I hate seeing cheaters, okay?!" he continued. "But..." Ross started. "Look, I'm going to bed. I suggest you stay away from me." Smith snapped, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. Ross simply laid down on his bed. "You've really fucked this up, Ross." he whispered to himself, before turning on his side to get comfy.


	4. Singing Competition??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith wakes up, and after his mini drama with Ross the night before... Ross isn't happy. Classes ensue shortly after, but in true Edgewood High fashion... most don't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next updating: November (Thursday replaced by ??? ?????)

It was 7am when Smith woke up, and it took him about 3 minutes to realise Ross was awake too. He was sitting up, with his head in his hands. A box of tissues next to him, and used ones scattered all across the floor. Smith groaned, and sat up. "Ross, what's wrong?" he muttered, which gave Ross a scare. "Why would you care?" Ross' voice was muffled by his hands, but Smith could tell he was crying. "I'm your friend, of course I care." Smith said. "You just shove me away last night, after saying you're fine with something like that? That hurts, Smith. It hurts." Ross sniffled, bursting into more tears. "I'm sorry, Ross. I lashed out. I know I'm pansexual b-but I've only actually dated girls." Smith said, stumbling over to Ross and putting his arm around him. "You mean... you'd date me if I was single?" Ross looked up from his hands. "Sure, why not." Smith smiled. "I'd never abandon Trott, though." Ross sniffled again. "That's why I said last night was not cool. Don't kiss me, Ross. You have Trott." Smith said, in a more calm manner. Ross nodded. "You're right... I'm sorry, Smith." Ross said, hugging him. Smith hugged him back. "I'm sorry too, Ross." he said. "Man, it's only 7 in the morning. Classes don't start for a while." Ross said, laughing nervously. "What are you suggesting we do? We can't play music, we could wake the others up." Smith said. Ross simply answered Smith's question by getting his cock out. "Mutual masturbation?" Smith stared. "Why not, Smith? Pleaase?" Ross begged. Smith sighed, and gave in. "I suppose." he said, pulling out his now erect cock and stroking it. Ross did the same, and presented Smith an amusing fact. "43% of men said they masturbated with a friend when they were teens." he smirked. "Damn, it's widely accepted then?" Smith said, between moans. Ross nodded. Smith hadn't noticed that Ross hadn't been jerking off to his fantasies, but rather he was jerking off to Smith... He didn't seem to notice, and even if he did he probably wouldn't care. Ross was the first to cum, but he didn't stop there. He continued stroking, looking to Smith every now and again.

Smith finally came, he always masturbated slowly and carefully. Just something he'd taught himself... He looked over to Ross, who had came three times now. "Do you ever get tired out?" Smith asked. "Nope." Ross said, laughing. "I'm a human sex toy, I never run out." he smirked. "You are disgusting." Smith said, playfully shoving him. "You're the one who masturbated with me, don't be callin' me disgusting." Ross laughed, shoving him back. Smith exhaled slowly, and stood back up. He stretched in place, as Ross got a good look at his rear. "Stop staring at my ass, Ross." Smith said, turning around. "S-sorry." Ross stumbled with his words. Smith laughed, then coughed from losing it too much. "It's not that funny, is it?" Ross asked, blushing. "It's pretty funny." Smith smirked. Ross sighed, and grabbed a clean school uniform. "Ah, shit. Ross, I'm outta clean underwear." Smith frowned. "Can't you just wear the same pair as yesterday?" Ross asked. "No, ew. Can I borrow a pair from you, please?" Smith asked, nicely. "Since you said please, I suppose." Ross said, rummaging through his bags. He pulled out a nude coloured pair of boxers, with a kiss mark on the back. "These will suit you." he smirked, throwing them to Smith. "Perfect." Smith said, sarcastically. "Deal with it, big guy." Ross said, getting his own boxers. Smith sighed, getting dressed.

Ross and Smith just chatted for a while before leaving for the assembly hall. It was Friday, every Friday was a horror day for any Year 11 student. The assembly with, usually, the headmaster. He'd go on a rampage about all this shit. Rumor was that he was a raging alcoholic. Ross had always said. "I'd drink if I was the headmaster of Edgewood." He was also mildly homophobic, which really annoyed everyone. As everyone sat in their seats, the head started to talk. "Good morning, Year 11." he said. An unenthusiastic and sleepy 'morning' came from the sea of students. This was Smith's first assembly, and he didn't know what to expect. "Alright, alright. Today I'd like to talk about how our first week has been here." the headmaster coughed. "I'd like to introduce a new student. He arrived mid Monday, and I haven't got the chance to introduce him to the rest of the school." he continued. Hannah nudged Smith. "Could Alex Smith please come up to the front?" he announced. There was a round of applause as Smith made his way up to the front. The headmaster handed him a microphone. "Tell us a bit about yourself, Alex." he said, smiling at him. "Um. I'm Alex. I'm in form Y0G5. Uh..." Smith was struggling to find things to say. "Oh, and I'm pansexual." he smiled slightly. The headmaster made a disgusted look at him, then shooed him back to his seat. "Homophobic prick!" Ross shouted out, before being shushed by Strife. The rest of assembly was fairly boring, with the headmaster making homophobic and racist comments every now and again. By the end, Smith knew why everyone was so sick of him by now. Even Strife seemed to make it out that he didn't like him. When the bell rang, everyone started to make their way out. But, Strife stopped Smith. "Alex, I want you to know that our headmaster is a very... misunderstood person. Just ignore any comments he made about anything, okay?" Strife reassured. Smith nodded, and joined the others on their small walk to the gym changing rooms.

 

Their PE teacher was Mr Daxton, and he was strict. They were on the treadmills today, all except Hannah, who was on the weights. Daxton clearly favoured Hannah over the others, as she was the only one who worked out a lot in her spare time. "Run faster, you maggots!" he shouted. "Faster, Hornby!" he continued, speeding up Ross' treadmill. "What are you?" he bellowed. "Idiots..." they muttered, all except Smith. Who was frankly disgusted he was allowed to treat them like this. "NOW. On the mats, 20 pushups. THAT'S AN ORDER." he blew his whistle, and everyone hurried over to the safety mats and started pushups. "Why's he so hard on us?" Smith whispered to Sips. "He's an ex army official... It's hard to get back to normal life when you've been fighting for your country." Sips replied. "CHRIS. SHUT IT AND PUSH IT." Daxton bellowed. Sips exhaled quickly, and put all his might into his pushups. Daxton walked over to Hannah, who was still on the weights. "Good job, Rutherford. Go join the others now, 40 pushups for you." he patted her back, and she excitedly ran over to the mats to do 40 pushups. "Doesn't that fucking kill you?" Simon asked Hannah. "Nah." she replied. Hannah had finished all 40 before the others had finished their 20, and she jumped up. "Alright, Rutherford. Go take a break." Daxton said. "As for you lot, get up and try some weights." he bellowed. They got up, and got on a weights machine. Smith was calm about it, and realised there weren't any left. "Oh, sir. There's none left." Smith said. "Oh, that's a shame isn't it? Go wait to use one." Daxton snapped. "Jeez, I asked nicely. All I get is crap." Smith said, rolling his eyes. "Are you talking back to me, Mr Smith?" Daxton asked. Everyone stopped lifting for a second, wondering how this would go down. "Yes, I am." Smith said, turning round and crossing his arms. "I know what happened with Mr Trott yesterday." he growled. "And so what? You got thrown into this school to teach PE and you think you can treat us all like absolute shit. You think you can walk all over us like you paid to get us laid down, like a carpet." Smith said. Daxton looked like he was gonna explode. "You win this time, Mr Smith." he scowled, then walked over to set something else up. Smith looked over at the others, who looked amazed. "You actually talk back to the infamous Mr Daxton and you live to tell the tale?" Sjin said. Smith nodded. "Do I look like I give a shit?" Smith said, leaning on a metal rod. "You rock." Sjin smirked. Smith bowed.

The two hour PE lesson was finally over, and they had all got dressed back into their uniform. Breaktime was fairly exciting, as Turps had managed to lock all the others kids outside. It was just their form in there. Zoey and Fiona were talking with Kim, and Smith joined in their conversation.

"Hey, Smith." Zoey smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Fiona looked at Zoey.

"Sorry. Smith, this is Fiona. Fiona, this is Smith." Zoey smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Smith put out his hand to be shook.

"You too." Fiona smiled, shaking his hand.

"So, oh my God! The way you stood up for yourself in front of Mr Daxton!" Kim said.

"Oh, stop. He's got such an ego and he's just a douchebag." Smith rolled his eyes.

"It was truly great how you stood up for yourself, though." Zoey smiled.

"If it was me there, I'd just cower in fear and say nothing." Kim said, sighing.

Smith smiled, he was lucky he had friends like these. He reminded himself of that every day.

Meanwhile, Ross was visiting Trott in the infirmary with Duncan, who had agreed to come with him. Trott was fine, and happy to see Ross. "How are you?" Ross' voice was sort of raspy. "Fine, Ross. I'm fine." Trott smiled slightly. Duncan sighed, he had other stuff to do... but he decided to come anyway. Ross was simply doing a bunch of romantic things with Trott, as Duncan watched. His phone started to vibrate. It was an unknown number... he slipped to the side to answer. His eyes widened when he heard the voice on the other end... "Rosie?" he whispered. "One second." he continued, poking his head round the corner. "Ross, I'm gonna go. Nice seeing you, Trott." he said, rushing off. Trott lifted his hand up to wave, but saw he was in a hurry, so didn't. "I still feel bad for... bossing you around." he said, sniffling. "You were driven to, I'm honestly fine with it." Ross said, smiling. There was a moment of silence. "How are Martyn and Smith?" Trott asked. "They're fine." Ross said. "How was it without me in bed with you?" Trott sniffled. "Um. I slept fine, actually..." Ross said. "My little Rossy is growing up. Doesn't need his egotistic boyfriend to get involved in everything." Trott smiled. "You aren't egotistic, Chris. Don't ever say that." Ross said, calling Trott by his real name. "What's with you calling me Chris all of a sudden?" Trott asked, looking at Ross' smile. "Would you prefer Christopher?" Ross joked. "Never call me Christopher." Trott playfully slapped him. "Hey, that's your spanking hand. Don't waste it." Ross kissed Trott's nose, then heard a forced cough behind him. He looked over. "Oh hi, Mr Strife..." Ross said, backing up from Trott. "What do you mean about spanking?" Strife cleared his throat. "Um..." Ross looked at Trott. "Mr Strife, I think it's best you stay out of Ross and I's personal life." Trott said. Strife nodded. "I just came to see how you were doing." Strife said. "I'm doing fine. I'll hopefully be able to get out of here later." Trott smirked. "Good lad." Strife said, walking off. The bell rang, and Ross kissed Trott goodbye. He ran to the Science Blocks, and met up with the rest of the form.

"Who's ready to do some plant biology??" Mrs Pelrine smiled wide. "Plant biology? Are you fucking serious?" Sips said, rolling his eyes. "Language, Chris." the teacher said. She handed out some worksheets all about photosynthesis and stuff. You have no idea how bored Ross was, as he studied the sheet. He groaned slightly, which caused Smith to turn to look at him. "You okay?" he asked. Ross shook his head. "I feel ill, Smith." he said, retching slightly. "Ross, if you're gonna puke do it away from the table please." Simon said. "No, no. I'm fine." Ross said, inhaling and exhaling over and over. Smith turned away, and focused on his work again. The two hour lesson, as well as lunch flew by.

Before they knew it, they were in History with Mr Harper. "Who's excited to learn about the British Empire???" he called out. "Clearly everybody." Sips said, sarcastically. "Great!" Mr Harper said, writing some things on the board. "The USA was once owned by the British Empire, when USA declared independance. Which they know as...?" Harper waited for a hand up. Lewis, of course, put his hand up. "Lewis?" he asked. "Independance Day, sir. 4th of July, Americans celebrate with fireworks." Lewis smiled. "Correct." Mr Harper said. "Lewis studied for 4 hours last night. Didn't you Lewis?" Sips said. "What?" Lewis turned to face Sips. "That means. 'Yes Sips, I did study this for 4 hours last night'." Sips mocked Lewis' voice, earning him an eruption of laughter. Lewis simply ignored it, and looked back to the front of the class. "Lewis, here, is a smart boy. Knowing to ignore bullies whenever they decide to strike." Mr Harper said, scowling at the class. "We aren't bullies. We're Lewis' friends. It's the 21st century, this is how friends act." Smith commented. Sips nodded. "Lewis is clearly in pain, aren't you Lewis?" Harper asked. "No, actually sir." Lewis said. Harper scowled again. "Is he bothered?" Ross started. "ROSS HORNBY. Do not start that again!" Harper stormed over to him. "Start what again, sir?" Ross asked. "The bothered thing." Harper said. "The what thing, sir?" Ross continued. "THE AM I BOTHERED THING." Harper shouted. "No, but am I bothered?" Ross said. "Get out of my classroom." Harper ordered. "Why, sir?" Ross said. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS, ROSS HORNBY." he shouted. Ross put up his hands in defeat, and walked to wait outside. "If anyone would like to get on my bad side, please feel free to annoy me." Harper exhaled, going to sit down again. Martyn put his hand up. "Sir, what exactly are we doing now?" he asked. "We aren't. You know what, this class is not why I work here. I despise Form Y0G5." Harper said. "Have you seriously surrended to a bunch of teenagers?" Hannah scoffed. "I've had it with all of you! I refuse to teach you." Harper said. "I think that's illegal, sir." Sjin added. "Do I look like I care?" Harper said. "No, you don't look bothered." Ross poked his head in. "GET OUT." he shouted. "Okay, sir." the class muttered, going to wait outside. Only Smith and Martyn were left. Harper walked outside with them, and began to lecture them. Martyn moved to the desk next to Smith. "Wonder what they've got themselves into now." he snickered. Smith laughed. "Hey, uh, Martyn." Smith stuttered. "I know you're asexual and... you probably don't want this." he said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a rose. "But I-I found this in the courtyard at lunch... I want you to have it." he smiled. "I love it, Smith. But, what does it have to do with me being asexual?" Martyn questioned. "I thought you'd think I was trying to make a move on you or something." Smith laughed nervously. "Giving me a rose isn't gonna make me think that." Martyn said, taking the flower and putting it in his bag. "Thanks." Smith said, smiling. "No, thank you!" Martyn said, moving back to his original desk as the class poured back into the room. The rest of history flew by, as Harper basically refused to teach. The class simply just played on their phones and messed around.

As the school bell rang, their last lesson was Tutor. Since they didn't have tutor in the morning due to assembly, they had it this afternoon. They made their way to the tutor block, and into their classroom. "Hello, Y0G5." Strife said. "I wasn't teaching this afternoon, so I made a start on decorating the room." he said. Everyone sat down, and began to admire the room. Strife had been their Tutor and Computing teacher since Year 8, and he knew almost all their personalities. He'd set up a board at the back of the room which was pictures of all of them, with other little pictures, quotes and text around them. Smith even saw one of him. "I hope you like it." Strife said, going back to his computer. Smith absolutely loved stuff like this, so it was beautiful to him. Fiona even had one. She was glad Strife considered her part of the form, even if she wasn't here all the time. "Now, I thought we could have a nice, positive chat about what we're looking forward to this school year." Strife smiled. Smith was looking around the room, when he saw a poster. "Well, I'm looking forward to that..." Smith said, pointing. "Oh my God, you and Hannah should be a duet." Kim said, squealing. Smith turned to Hannah, and she shrugged. "I guess that could be fun." she smiled. "Then it's sorted," Strife said. "Smith and Hannah shall represent Form Y0G5 in the Singing Competition!" he continued. Smith smiled. He hadn't been here a week and he was already signing up for a competition? He was looking forward to rehersing with Hannah, just to see how well their voices went together.

 

Martyn had invited Smith over to his dorm, since Lewis had gone out to town and Sjin was with Sips. They were just talking about their future plans, when they were interrupted by a faint knock on the door. "Come in." Martyn said, and Trott opened the door and slowly stepped in. "Hi..." he cleared his throat. Smith immediately got up and hugged Trott. "I'm so sorry, Trott." he said, sniffling. "No, I'm sorry." Trott replied. "I'm sorry for assuming." he continued. Smith looked over to Martyn, and smiled. "Thank you for apologizing." Martyn said, joining the hug. "I assumed, and I got jealous for some reason." Trott continued, before being interrupted. "Trott, the more you apologize for it the worse it's going to get." Smith said, in a reassuring way. "Thanks..." Trott muttered, breaking away from the hug. "So, what happened while I was gone?" he asked. "Oh, Smith stood up to Mr Daxton the PE teacher." Martyn said. Trott looked over to Martyn's computer. "Hey. You're putting the videos and pictures on your computer?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm hoping to use them in our class assembly when it comes." Martyn smiled. "Why don't you set up a Y0G5 On-Campus Newspaper?" Trott asked. "That's a great idea! Martyn, I think you just need the headmasters permission." Smith said. "I'll ask later." Martyn smiled. Hannah walked in. "Knew I'd find you in here. The drama studio is empty, let's go start rehersing." she said. "Okay. Bye, guys." Smith said, following Hannah to the drama studio.

Meanwhile, Sjin was with Sips in his dorm. Simon was out, and Sjin was happy about it. He saw Sips sat on his bed, on his phone. Sjin sat next to him. "What you doing?" he asked. "Checking twitter." Sips muttered, scrolling through countless tweets. "Nice... Would you happen to be sitting on an f5 key right now, cause your ass is refreshing." Sjin used a terrible pickup line, earning him a stare from Sips. "You'll have to try harder than that, Sjin." he joked. Sjin frowned. "But, are you spaghetti..? Cause I want you to meat my balls." he used another terrible pickup line, earning him a laugh from Sips. "Sjin, Sjin. You are hilarious. You're honestly the best friend I've ever had." Sips couldn't stop laughing. Sjin smiled on the outside, but on the inside a nuke had just exploded and destroyed half of his heart. "Are you a nuke? Cause you just exploded my ovaries." Sjin said, randomly. "You're a woman?" Sips asked. "I could pull off being a woman, probably." Sjin laughed. Sips joined in. "Oh, Sjin." Sips said, shoving him slightly. Sjin put his arm around Sips, and Sips gently removed it whilst sending out a tweet. "@sjiny0g5 is the funniest bastard ive met yet". Sjin sighed, and just watched Sips play iOS games...

 

Hannah and Smith had arrived at the drama studio, which was empty. "Okay, what song do you think will fit us both?" Hannah asked. "Well, I wanna do a Taylor Swift song." Smith said. "I'm not singing Taylor Swift, no offense." Hannah replied. "I like singing Taylor Swift, though." Smith said, growling slightly. "I'm not singing Taylor fucking Swift." Hannah grumbled. "Well, what the fuck do you WANT to sing?" Smith raised his voice. "I don't know. Maybe a song about how stuck up and egotistic you are??" Hannah was shouting now. "FINE THEN. See if I give a SHIT. Do a solo act!" Smith shouted, storming out the room. Hannah stormed out too, but went the opposite way.

Smith stormed his way back into his dorm, where Ross and Trott were talking. He threw himself on the bed, and covered himself in pillows. "Smith? What's wrong?" Ross asked. "Hannah and I aren't doing a duet. We had an argument." Smith's voice was muffled by the pillows. "Oh... Are you doing a solo act, then?" Ross asked. Smith looked up, and nodded. "Then let us help you." Trott suggested. "You'd do that?" Smith sniffled. "Of course we would! Come on, let's practice right now." Trott said. "We shouldn't do it in the dorms, Trott. Let's go to the courtyard." Ross said. Smith nodded, sniffling again. He grabbed his iPod, and made his way outside with Trott and Ross. The courtyard wasn't busy, but there were a few people out. Smith didn't really care about it, anyways. "So, which song are you doing?" Ross asked. "I was thinking maybe a song from her new album..." Smith bit his lip, thinking. "Let's look it up. What's the album name?" Trott asked, pulling out his phone. "1989." Smith replied, as Trott began typing. "Well... You got... Welcome To New York? Blank Space? Style? Out of the Woods?" Trott began reading out all the song names. "Bad Blood is good... but she released a single of it with Kendrick Lamar. Who raps in it." Smith sighed. "We could attempt to rap." Ross suggested. Smith looked at them both. "You'd have to try hard and not fuck it up, you realise this?" he said. "Yeah, okay." Trott smiled. "Well, do you have the Bad Blood single on your iPod?" Trott asked. Smith nodded. "Put it on." Trott said, who had the lyrics on his phone. Smith turned up his volume, and played it. Smith started to sing.

' _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_  
_You know it used to be mad love_  
_So take a look what you've done_  
_'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_  
Trott began to rap, and he sort of nailed it.  
_I can't take it back, look where I'm at_  
_We was O.G. like DOC remember that?_  
_My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts_  
_Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq_  
_I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you_  
_These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you_  
_Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more_  
_No I don't fear no more_  
_Better yet, respect ain't quite sincere no more._  
Smith began on the pre-chorus, whilst Ross was clapping along.  
_Oh, it's so sad to_  
_Think about the good times_  
_You and I_  
Trott and Ross joined in with Smith for the chorus.  
_'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_  
_You know it used to be mad love_  
_So take a look what you've done_  
_'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_  
_Now we've got problems_  
_And I don't think we can solve 'em_  
_You made a really deep cut_  
_And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!_

Smith stopped the music. "I think you're good enough for the job, Trott. And if we all sing the chorus, that's good too." he smiled. "Okay. Don't we need to dance too, though?" Ross asked. "Ross, we've got until the 21st of September to figure all this out. It's cool." Smith smiled. Trott nodded, and they continued practising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ross, Trott and Smith were singing was, of course, the one and only Bad Blood by Taylor Swift.


	5. Future Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah makes her way to the library, and gets Kim and Lewis to help with her performance. Meanwhile, Smith and Martyn record a video together and there's a small awkward exchange! Other stuff happens, and yeah. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Update! I know I'm updating this every Monday starting tomorrow, meaning you get two days in a row. I've written up to Chapter 6, and Chapter 7 is in progress as of the time of this posting. I must warn you that Chapter 7 will involve smut and non consensual sex, so if that's not your thing... steer clear of Chapter 7.

Hannah had stormed to the library, knowing she'd find Kim there. She didn't realise Lewis would be with her, though. "Whatever..." she thought. "Hey, Hannah!" Kim was excited to see her. "Look, I need help with my rehersal." Hannah snapped. "Aren't you paired with Smith, though?" Lewis asked, adjusting his glasses. "We had an argument. Now can you please come to the drama studio with me and help me practice??" she prodded. Lewis nodded, along with Kim, and they followed her. When they arrived, Kim started going through her iPod to find a song Hannah would like. Lewis just stood there, being of no real use at the moment. Hannah put her head in her hands, and sat down. Kim sat down with her, and put her arm round her. Hannah looked over briefly, but then looked back into the palms of her hands. "Maybe this will make you feel better..." Kim asked, going straight to the point, and grabbing Hannah's face. She kissed her softly on the lips, and Hannah's face lit up with surprise. Lewis watched, unknowing what emotion he was emitting. Kim pulled away, and smiled. "Kim, what was that about??" Hannah asked. Lewis burst into laughter. "Can't you tell she's had a crush on you since we first arrived here??" he said, still laughing. Hannah looked to Kim. "Is it true?" she swallowed a lump in her throat. Kim nodded, softly, slowly but surely. Hannah sighed, and looked through Kim's songs. "Does she have I Kissed A Girl?" Lewis asked. "Let me check." Kim smirked, scrolling through. Hannah facepalmed, but went along with it. "You're singing it without the lyrics being played in the competition, right?" Lewis asked. Hannah nodded. "Then you can change some of the lyrics to fit you." Lewis smirked. "Oh, yeah..." Hannah realised. Kim squealed, and got the instrumental up on YouTube. Hannah kept some of the lyrics the same, but changed some. She waited for the chorus, which she'd already changed slightly.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_the taste of Kim's cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl cause she made me_

_I hope my ex boy don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

Kim and Lewis clapped. "I like it. When you say the ex boy thing, gesture to me?" Lewis suggested. Hannah nodded. "We can work out the dance another time, for now let's practice the rest of it." Kim said, smiling. She felt proud of herself for making the move, but she was also kind of regretting it.

 

Smith knocked on Martyn's dorm room, and he was let in. "Thanks for doing this on such short notice." Martyn said, hurrying to his laptop. He gestured to the seat, already placed, next to him. Smith did so, and Martyn started recording. "Hello everybody! I'm here with my best friend Smith." he said, putting his arm around him. "Hey." Smith said, laughing slightly. "So, what do you usually do in videos?" he added. "Literally just talk... sometimes I do popular challenges." Martyn replied. "Oh, Smith can sing!" he told the camera. Smith laughed nervously. "Give them a tune." Martyn playfully shoved Smith slightly. "Alright, alright!" Smith said, clearing his throat. "I never worry, life is a journey. I just wanna enjoy the ride. What is the hurry? It's pretty early. It's okay, we'll take our time." he sang. Martyn clapped. "The night is still young, the night is still young, the night is still young, and so are we." Smith continued. "So are we." Martyn joined in. "We're just gettin' started, yeah, yeah. We're just gettin' started, yeah, yeah. Can't you see the night's still early. And we gon' get it wild and crazy." they sang together. They repeated, before going in for the chorus. "The night is still young! The night is still young, the night is still young and so are we!" Smith clapped. "You're a good singer yourself, Martyn." he smirked. Martyn blushed slightly, which was clearly visible. "Thanks." he said. Martyn and Smith continued to talk to the camera for a while, before Martyn said goodbye and went to edit it slightly. Smith watched as he did so, and was fascinated by the whole thing. "Martyn." Smith said, whilst wondering if he should ask or not. "Yes, Smith?" Martyn replied, turning to face him. "When you're done... would you like to have a drink with me out in town?" Smith swallowed the lump in his throat, out of anxiousness. Martyn blushed, but nodded. Smith smiled, and when Martyn was done they left for the bus stop.

 

Turps, Sips and Zoey had been talking about a prank for a while now. Sips decided he wanted to enact it, and he went into his dorm room with Zoey, who hid. Turps went to find Sjin. He found him kicking the ground in a secluded part of the courtyard, and he ran over to him. "Sjin... Sips really needs to talk to you. It's really important, and he thinks he has feelings for you." Turps said. Sjin couldn't believe his ears. "Are you fucking with me or is this legit?" his voice was shaky. "I'm being legit, Sjin. He's in his dorm." Turps said, and Sjin was already running. He got to the dorms, and pushed through Simon, Duncan and Lewis and burst into Sips' room. "Sips?" he looked around the room. Sips was sitting on his bed, and stood up slowly. Simon, Duncan and Lewis couldn't keep their ears out of this, and poked their heads around the door. Sjin laughed nervously. "Maybe we should start with a small kiss session, and see where it goes from there?" Sips scratched the back of his head. Sjin bit his lip, and started unbuckling his jeans. Zoey couldn't stop laughing, and was filming it from the un-lit corner. The giggles made Sjin wonder what was going on. Zoey put down the camera, and saw Sjin was crying. "Hey, Sjin. It was just a prank." Sips started. Sjin ran off to his own room, and locked himself in the bathroom. Lewis sighed, deeply, and went to try to get Sjin out of the bathroom. Duncan, Simon, Zoey and Sips followed. "Sips, Zoey. I think you should leave." Duncan suggested. Zoey nodded, and slowly walked off. Sips just stormed back to his dorm, and Simon followed going to calm him down. Duncan decided to stay out of it, and left Lewis to get Sjin out on his own.

"Hey, Sjin. Uh. I'm not good at stuff like this, but. You need to come out of there." Lewis said. "Go away." Sjin called. Lewis sighed, deeply. He tried for another 20 minutes, before Simon came in. "Any luck?" he asked. Lewis shook his head, and Simon shoved him out the way. "Sjin, man. You need to come out, I'll get you some ice cream, sweat pants and curtains." Simon said, and just like that... Sjin unlocked the door and stumbled out. "Ice cream, sweatpants and curtains?" Lewis asked, looking at Simon like he was crazy. "It's all you need for depression, man." Simon grinned, escorting Sjin outside. Lewis simply jumped on his bed, and got out his phone.

 

Smith and Martyn had arrived in town on the bus, and Martyn pointed out a milkshake parlour. They went in, and Smith offered to pay. "Are you sure?" Martyn asked. Smith nodded, before pointing to the menu. "Uh. I'll have strawberry I guess." Martyn said, shifting in place. Smith nodded. He got chocolate for himself, and he took both and gestured his head to a booth. Martyn made his way over, and Smith followed. Martyn silently sipped his milkshake, before asking Smith something. "Why invite me out for a drink, Smith?" he looked at him, waiting in curiousity for the answer. "You're cute, you know? In the most friend way I say that." Smith said, looking directly at him. Martyn blushed slightly, but registered the fact he said it as a friend. "I think you're cute too." he laughed nervously. Smith grinned, knowing Martyn had a small crush on him. All of a sudden, Ross burst through the door. "Okay..." Ross was panting, and he didn't notice Smith and Martyn, but they noticed him. Ross had his head in his hands, and he dashed into the toilets. "He seemed stressed..." Martyn whispered. "Let's stay out of it. Could be anything, you know?" Smith whispered back. Martyn nodded, and went back to sipping his milkshake.

Ross locked himself in a cubical. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd seen his cousin, from his mothers side. Ross looked in his portable mirror. He'd given Ross a black eye. His cousins had never really liked him, due to the angry nature of his mothers side. His fathers side, however... they always liked Ross. A little too much. Ross' phone began to vibrate. He thought it'd be either Trott or anyone else from his class. But when he looked at the screen; it was his other cousin. He quickly answered, knowing he wouldn't want to keep him waiting.

"Hello, Ross." his voice was gruff, and he sounded like he had a throat infection.

"Hi, Alfie..." Ross muttered. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I just got sold these pills... can knock anyone out if you spike their drink." Alfie coughed.

"Dude, that's wrong. That's drugging someone." Ross tutted.

"How come everyone in my school is using them then, eh?" Alfie snickered.

"How many do you have?" Ross asked.

"Five, at the moment... why?" he replied.

"Could I maybe try two?" Ross asked, biting his lip.

"Depends. I can give you them tomorrow. I'll call you." Alfie said, coughing again.

"Okay... bye Alfie." Ross said, not waiting for a bye and disengaging the call. He exhaled, knowing this was wrong. He decided to quickly get back to school, and so he dashed out the toilets and quickly got to the bus stop. He met Smith and Martyn there. "Oh, hey Ross. Didn't know you were in town." Smith lied. Ross nodded. When the bus came, they all got on and went back to school.

It was 10pm by now, and Smith was laying in bed. Ross and Trott had already fallen asleep, and Smith wasn't tired. It was Saturday tomorrow, and he had to buy presents. He wished he'd asked Martyn why he had a crush on him, instead of saying he was cute to get his hopes up. Smith exhaled slowly, and turned over on to his side.

Meanwhile, Martyn was awake too. He wasn't tired either, he was just worrying. He pulled out his phone and searched 'is it normal for an asexual to have a crush on someone?'. He was so paranoid. He tapped on the first page that came up. He read through it, and he found out it was normal, human emotion. He breathed a sigh of relief, and locked his phone again. He put it down by his bag, and snuggled up in his duvet. He wasn't so abnormal, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included:  
> I Kissed A Girl (classic) - Katy Perry  
> The Night Is Still Young - Nicki Minaj (slay queen)


	6. Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith and Trott make their way into town to buy presents, but end up buying more stuff for themselves... Other stuff happens, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter, Chapter 7 will contain smut and non con sex so if that's not your thing, skip next week's update.

The next morning, Trott awoke first and shook Smith awake. They quickly got dressed and were ready for an early trip into town. They were waiting at the bus stop, and were talking amongst themselves. "Ross was acting really weird when he got home last night." Trott coughed. "Don't tell him, but Martyn and I saw him enter the milkshake parlour. He was stressed about something and he dashed into the toilets. Martyn and I didn't dare confront him, in case he was mad at everyone and everything." Smith sighed. "He told me his cousin, from his mothers side, hit him. He has a horrible history with that side of the family, his mother is lucky enough to not be much like them." Trott said, frowning. Smith thought for a moment, remembering Ross also had a black eye. "He had a black eye too." he said, gulping. "His cousin hit hard. Left him with a bruise on his arm." Trott looked like he was going to cry, so Smith embraced him. In the most friendly way possible (By this point, doing things in the most friendly way is Smith's thing). Trott smiled, and sniffled. "He'll be fine, Trott. I promise." Smith said, holding Trott's head high by his chin. Casually, as you do... Trott sighed, and looked over into the road. The bus was coming, and so he signalled it. It pulled over, and Smith and Trott paid for their bus tickets. The bus was near empty, as it was early, and so they chose a seat by the front.

The trip into town was about 8 minutes, and it flew by fast. As they got off the bus, they were met by a flock of people clearly shopping before the rush started. Smith and Trott sighed, as they tried not to lose each other through the crowds. Trott could keep an eye on Smith easily however; it was hard for Smith to see Trott, as he was so short. They eventually met up again in front of the shopping mall. They entered, and began to chat at what to get Turps and Ross.

 

Meanwhile, back at school. Duncan was up early, and he saw Zoey and Fiona chatting in the courtyard. He was only in his boxers and a vest, but he sat down with them anyway. "Hey, Duncan. Up early too?" Zoey asked, smiling wide. He nodded. "You're a brave guy sitting in only boxers and a vest next to two lesbian lovebirds." Fiona joked, shoving Duncan slightly. Duncan laughed, then came to an important question. "How exactly do lesbians... have sex?" he asked. Zoey frowned. "I'm an innocent young girl, don't do this to me!!" she said, laying back. "Well, Duncan." Fiona turned to face him. Zoey covered her ears, and shook her head violently. "You know how you have oral sex? Yeah, we don't do that with the D. We do it with the V. You still with me?" Fiona asked. Duncan nodded slowly. "Do you know what scissoring is?" she asked. Duncan shook his head. "I'm familliar with the concept but..." he began, being interrupted by Fiona. "Well, take two Barbie dolls. Put their legs into a V shape, then ram them into each other. It's not actually that violent, but Barbie's are a good way to interpret it." she said. "IS IT OVER?" Zoey shouted. "YES, MY LOVE." Fiona shouted back. Zoey sat back up, removing her hands from her ears. Duncan looked at them both, mouth open wide in shock. "So, wanna talk about girls with us?" Zoey asked. Duncan nodded. "Sure." he was still in awe, but at least he knew now...

Over at the dorms, Turps had invited Sips over to apologise to Sjin. They went to his dorm, and knocked. They were hoping Sjin would answer, but it was unknown. Lewis ended up opening the door. "What do you two want?" he asked, eyes half open and he looked shattered. "Wondering if Sjin is awake?" Turps asked. "SJIN. You got visitors!" Lewis called, and he walked back. Sjin walked over, and put his hands on the doorframe. "What?" he asked, sternly. "Sjin, we wanted to say sorry. That was a horrible thing for us to do, and we're really, really sorry." Turps said. Sjin sighed. "It's fine, I guess..." Sjin pouted, and crossed his arms. He yawned, making him close his eyes, when he felt something warm press up to his cheek. He opened his eyes, and saw Sips had kissed his cheek. He blushed uncontrollably, and squealed loudly. Which woke Martyn and Lewis up. "Sjin, what is it?" Martyn asked, concerned. "Sips just kissed me on the cheek and I'm panicking oh my God I need to send a tweet about this everyone will be so proud of me right???" Sjin didn't even pause in that sentence, and ran to get his phone. Sips couldn't stop laughing, and neither could anybody else. "@y0g5sips just fucking kissed me on the cheek what!!" Sjin said, while typing. Turps giggled, and couldn't help but run back to his dorm to get his own phone. "@y0g5sjin is fangirling over @y0g5sips kissing his cheek #onlyedgewood" he said aloud, while typing.

 

"Hey, Ross." Martyn smiled, waving him over. Ross walked over, and sat on the bench with him and Simon. "How's Ross, then?" Simon asked. "Fine, thanks mate." Ross smoothed his hair, which cracked Martyn up. "It's okay, Trott isn't here." he said, as a joke. "Shut up, Martyn." Ross rolled his eyes, and looked away for a moment. He looked back a few seconds later. "Sorry about Trott the other day." he bit his lip. "I'm over it, like all the other mini dramas." Martyn laughed. "No, seriously though. What's with you and Smith?" Simon asked. Martyn's cheeks went red. "Does somebody have a bit of a crush?" Simon joked. "No!" Martyn was quick to answer, and he was looking around for something to get the attention off of him. "Mate, if you have a crush on Smith. I'm sure he's totally down with it anyway." Ross said, laughing slightly. "B-but I'm asexual..." Martyn stuttered, before being shushed by Simon. "It is perfectly fine for everyone to experience a crush at least once in their life. Even if you're asexual." he said, patting Martyn on the back. "He's just so... I don't know..." Martyn sighed. "Handsome?" Ross finished his sentence for him. Martyn nodded. "Promise you won't tell him, please?" he gulped. Ross and Simon nodded. "Our little secret, okay sonny?" Simon said, in a creepy voice. "Don't say it like that, Simon!" Ross said. "You'll scare the poor boy!" he continued. Simon laughed, and he slapped Ross on the arm. Martyn put his elbows on the table, and rested his chin in his hands. He was daydreaming, and not really listening to anything Ross and Simon were yacking on about. He sighed, and whispered out loud. "You're so attractive..." This caused Ross to crack up, which snapped Martyn out of his little daydream. "Wha-? Did I say that out loud?" he asked. Ross and Simon nodded. "Damn." Martyn sighed. "Relax. I was the same with Trott." Ross confessed, laughing slightly. "Really?" Martyn asked. Ross nodded, as his phone began to ring. "YOU HAVE A CALL, BOYFRIEND. ANSWER IT OR I SHALL NO LONGER PROVIDE YOU YOUR SEXUAL FANTASIES!!". Simon burst out laughing, and Ross blushed. "Trott did your ringtone?" he asked, still laughing uncontrollably. Ross nodded. "Excuse me while I take this..." he said, standing up and running to a secluded part of the courtyard.

"Hi again, Ross." it was his cousin.

"What do you want, Alfie?" Ross replied.

"You wanted those drugs? I got two of them for you. Meet me outside your school. I'm there right now, I'll be waiting." Alfie said, his voice was still a low grumble.

"Yeah, okay." Ross said, putting his phone down. "Hold on!" he called back to Simon and Martyn, running to the Admin Block. "Hmm..." Martyn made a noise, wondering what Ross had to go and do. "What do you reckon it is?" Simon asked. Martyn shrugged. "I just hope it's not serious." he said.

 

Ross ran out of the school gate, and his cousin waved him over. He was in a place where no security camera would be able to see him, and Ross quickly dashed. "Do I have to pay you?" he asked. "No, first two are free. Don't get too addicted to using them to fuck people though. The next will be £10 for one." he said, slipping Ross the pills in a ring box. "A fucking ring box?" Ross asked. "Dude, it's for cover. I'll see you around." Alfie said, running off. Ross sighed, looking inside the ring box. There was, indeed, two drugging pills inside. He put it in his pocket, and walked calmly back inside. "Fuck..." he thought, as he was walking back. He had to hide them in his dorm. He took a detour, making sure to avoid as many people as possible, to his dorm. He slipped inside his room, and to his bed. He had to make sure Smith and Trott didn't find them, so he put them in a spare compartment in his suitcase. He sighed, then went to turn around. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Smith standing there. "Fuck. You scared me." Ross panted. "What are you doing with a ring box? You proposing to Trott?" Smith asked, with a laugh. He'd left Trott with the presents they'd got. "N-no." Ross stuttered. "Anyway, get out so we can hide your presents." Smith grinned. Ross obliged, and ran back outside. Smith shook his head. He wanted to know what was in that box, but decided it wasn't his business... yet. Trott walked in, with the bags of shit they'd bought. Half of it wasn't even for Ross or Turps, they'd just bought it for themselves. Smith was growing more curious, but he decided to wait until Trott had gone to look. Trott laid out everything in three piles. The 'Troffy' pile, the 'Ross' pile and the 'Turps' pile. They quickly realised they'd bought more for themselves than for the birthday lads... "Shit." Smith said. "Whatever, feast time tonight mother fuckers!" Trott shouted. "Why did you name it the Troffy pile?" Smith asked, skeptical. "Trott and Smiffy. Troffy." he explained. "Oh, like a ship name? Like Tross?" Smith said, beginning to understand. Trott nodded, and began to hide the presents. When he'd finished, Smith was studying something Trott had bought. "Listen, I'm gonna go to the toilet. I'll be right back." Trott said, going into the bathroom. Smith sighed, waiting for Trott to lock the door before he went to look. He put down the thing he was studying. When he heard the lock, he began to rummage through Ross' suitcase. He took out the ring box, and opened it. He didn't expect to see two fucking pills in there, that's for sure! He heard the toilet flush, and he quickly put it back in. Trott walked out. "Did you enjoy your urinate?" Smith grinned, looking not guilty at all. Trott rolled his eyes, as Ross walked back in. "Hey." Trott smiled, going to hug Ross. He pulled away, and then remembered. "Ah, shit. I promised Kim I'd help her with studying!" Trott began to panic. "It's okay, just text her and go now." Smith said. Trott nodded, grabbed his phone, and ran out the door. Smith observed Ross, as he paced around the room. "Something wrong?" he asked, a demanding feel to his voice. Ross looked over. "No, why?" he swallowed the lump in his throat. If that lump had a name it would be Fear.


	7. Birthday Bangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross confesses to having the drugs to Smith, and his evil side partially takes over. Trott comes back, and gets a little friendly with Ross...
> 
> The next day, the class have a great day. Since it's Ross and Turps' birthday! But the evening isn't as pretty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS I'VE BEEN SAYING A LOT: THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW. CONTAINS A SEX SCENE BETWEEN ROSS AND TROTT, AND LATER IN THE CHAPTER A NON-CON SEX SCENE. Please enjoy if you don't choose to skip :P 
> 
> P.S. I'm releasing this early as I'm busy tomorrow, and won't be able to.

"There must be something wrong." Smith said, sitting down. His voice was sarcastic. "You saw didn't you." Ross gulped. Smith nodded. "Why do you have pills?" he asked. "My cousin gave them to me." Ross said, sniffling. "What do they do?" Smith asked, concerned. "They knock you out..." Ross confessed. "Dude, they what??" Smith couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Trott fucks you sober already, why do you need them??" he said. "They're not for me." Ross said. "I don't know who they're for." he sniffled, before bursting into tears and flopping on his bed. Smith bit his lip. "Hey... so you don't get in trouble. I'll hold them for a while, eh?" he suggested. "Are you saying you want to use one? Cause I'll let you." Ross sniffled. Smith smirked, his evil side was clearly taking over. Ross looked at him, questioningly. "Listen, Smith." he stopped crying. "How about... I give you a pill for the party tomorrow night, and you can fuck anyone you want." Ross' voice went down to a whisper. Smith smirked again, and nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, Trott burst in. "Kim got the help from Turps instead." he sighed. Smith wiped the evil grin off his face, and his phone buzzed. He looked at it. "Ah, shit. Martyn wants to hang out again." he sighed. "He's a bit overly attached, isn't he?" Ross asked. "Nah, he's just a good friend..." Smith smiled, dashing out the door. Trott winked at Ross. "Since we're alone for a while..." he laid on the bed. "You dirty fucker. I love it." Ross said, kissing Trott's forehead.

Before they knew it, they were naked lying together on the bed. "What should I do to you, then?" Ross winked, and reached down into his suitcase. "Hm, what do we have then?" Trott asked, peering over Ross just barely. "Well... we have a vibrator. A dildo. Plastic handcuffs..." the list went on. "Personally, I'd rather have some Ross cock up my ass." Trott winked, kissing Ross' neck. "That can be arranged." Ross said, reaching down for a new tube of lube and a condom. God knows what else he was rummaging through to get these out. When he finally found them, he put them on the bed and grabbed Trott's face. He kissed him deeply, and his tongue did the talking. Their tongues met, and knitted together; they explored each other tastebud by tastebud. Trott pulled away, and looked deeply into Ross' eyes. They were lust filled, and Trott had a strange urge for pain. Ross grabbed the lube and condom, and he slid it on. He covered it in lube, and then squirted some on the palm of his hand. "Get on your knees." Ross commanded, and Trott did so. Ross ran his palm up and down Trott's asshole, and spread the lube around a lot. Ross teased Trott, by sticking one or two fingers in at a time. "Fuck sake, Ross. Just stick it in." Trott complained. Ross giggled, and penetrated the entrance of Trott's asshole, making Trott hiss in pain. "Oh, yeah." he managed to squeeze out, as Ross began to ride him.

Trott moaned, biting down on a pillow. While still humping, Ross reached down and grabbed a dildo. "Blow it, bitch." he demanded, giving it to Trott. Ross was always so verbal and commanding during sex, and Trott loved it. He went with it, and began to give a dildo a blowjob... Ross, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. "I'm the best fucking jockey around!" he screamed. "Neigh!!" Trott hissed, between moans. "That's right, you fucking horse! Gallop faster! FEEL THE PAIN!!!" Ross shouted. Trott was getting a little overwhelmed, but he grinded against Ross' latex covered penis. He panted, he'd never been worked like this by Ross. Meanwhile, Ross was having the time of his life. He pretended to have a whip in his hand, and he swirled it above his head. Trott continued to take his pain out on the dildo, which he pretended was Smith's... for some reason. He thought he had feelings for him, but he didn't know for sure. "You're really getting into blowing that dildo." Ross said, slowing down slightly, as he was getting kind of tired. "No reason." Trott giggled, before shrieking in pain as Ross slammed into him. "Must be a reason." Ross laughed. "Okay, I'm pretending it's yours." Trott lied. "Aw, how cute of you." Ross squealed, as he came.

It was a race! Aaand Sperm Number 5 takes the lead, closely followed by Sperm Number 56,047! Oh, but what's this? Sperm Number 1,567,239 is approaching fast! Pushing past 13,543,345, 1,145,856,451 and 33,784. AND..! SPERM NUMBER 1,567,239 WINS- Hold on. Report just in there's a wall of latex blocking the finish line. The sperm seem very distressed, and have reported that our host is NOT having sexual intercourse with a woman. Well, that was the 2,167,233rd Daily Ejaculation. Join us again tomorrow!

Ross collapsed on his bed, and burst out into laughter. "Sorry." he muttered. Trott turned to face him. "Don't be sorry, that was... awesome." Trott was amazed, and laid on top of Ross. He looked into his eyes, again, and kissed his lips. "I love you." Ross muttered. Trott giggled. "Love you too." he replied, smirking.  
They must've fallen asleep at some point. "So, yeah. We could go out again some time next week." Smith said, opening the door to let Martyn in. "Okay, sounds cool-" Martyn stopped when he looked at Ross' bed. He just stared. "What?" Smith asked, before peering at the bed. "Oh, for the love of God..." he groaned. Martyn simply tried to look away, as Smith went to wake them up. "Guys. We have a GUEST." he shook Trott. "WHA-?!" Trott shouted, rolling off the bed. "Oh, hi Smith." he smiled. "THIS ISN'T WEIRD TO YOU?" Smith shouted. "You're agitating them!" he continued, leaving Trott to make a confused face. This all woke Ross up, and he looked over to Martyn. "Oh, fuck." he grabbed a towel from under his bed and put it over his cock. "Once some things have been seen, they cannot be unseen." Martyn sighed. "We're so sorry!" Ross said, running into the bathroom with a pair of boxers. "Meep..." Trott said, grabbing a pair of boxers and running into the bathroom with Ross. "Sorry about that..." Smith sighed, sitting on the bed with Martyn. "I've known them since Year 7, it's fine... just weird to see them naked for the first time." Martyn sighed. "Well, don't tell anyone I told you this but..." Smith's voice went down to a whisper, and he pressed his lips up to Martyn's ear. "I masturbated with Ross just yesterday..." he whispered. Martyn's eyes widened. "Just, don't tell anyone I told you that." Smith whispered back, as Trott and Ross came out of the bathroom. "Okay, we don't need to see as much now." Martyn was relieved. "Sorry, again." Trott bit his lip. "It's fine. I'll have to get used to it..." Smith sighed. "I guess I'll be leaving, then." Martyn said. Without another word, he left. Ross looked at Trott, who seemed really guilty about the whole thing. "Sorry, Smith..." Ross muttered. "Enough with the fucking sorry!" Smith snapped. "Leave me alone, go to bed and don't even think about banging each other again." he continued, burying himself in his duvet. Ross opened his mouth to speak, but Trott dragged him away. "It's best to just leave him alone." he whispered. They simply climbed into bed, and tried to get to sleep.

Ross went off easy, but Trott stayed awake. He started to listen to what seemed to be an emotional outburst. "No one understands me, nobody will ever understand me... No, Smith. You're understood by Martyn, and he's hot. You should go for it... No, Evil Smiffy! I'm not going to go for it, he's asexual... Be that way then, Smith. Your loss..." Smith was talking to himself, while rocking back and forth. Knees huddled to his chest, and tears streaming down his face. Trott could only just see him, because of the small amount of light from the window. He decided not to interrupt, in case it was serious and someone got hurt.

 

Forgetting everything that happened last night, Smith was first up. He snuck to wake Trott up, and they dashed to the tutor room with Ross and Turps' presents. They all met up, and hid the presents under Strife's desk. They sent Duncan to go wake them both and bring them. He walked into his dorm, and shook Turps awake. "Wake up, birthday boy." he grinned. "Ok, ok..." Turps said, rolling out of bed. "Wait outside when you're ready." Duncan said, dashing out to Room 4. He knocked, and was allowed entry. "Where's everyone?" Ross asked, yawning. "Get everything you need and come with me." Duncan said. Ross nodded, grabbing his phone. They went to wait outside for Turps, and when he came out they went up to the tutor room. "Surprise!" Kim shouted, as they entered. "Fuck sake, you guys." Turps sighed. "Come on, be a bit more happy about it." Hannah grinned. "Fuck yes." Ross smirked. "So, presents first?" Smith asked. "Guys..." Turps sighed, sitting down on a desk. "Come on, Turps. Don't be such a downer." Ross said. "Today's the day we were born." he continued. Turps exhaled, and nodded. Trott grinned, and brought out the piles of presents. "That's the Ross pile, and that's the Turps pile." Duncan said, pointing at both. Ross grinned, couldn't wait to see what they'd all got him.

Ross sat down first, and grabbed the first present in the pile. 'For Ross, from Kim & Hannah xx' the label read. "Ew, girl kisses." he joked, before beginning to unwrap whatever it was. Ross almost fainted when he saw what it was. "How many fucking boxes did you get?" he looked at Kim and Hannah. "Well... ten boxes of six." Kim confessed. "Thank you so much." he said, putting the ten boxes of Kinder eggs to the side. He grabbed the next present. 'My dear Ross, Trott xxxxxx' the label read, which made Ross squeal. He began to unwrap it, and it was a normal shoe box. Trott snickered, as Ross opened it. He quickly shut it, so nobody else could see. He got up and began to snog Trott. "What is it?" Lewis asked, curious. "Well, put it this way... It's not something for just Ross. It's something for us." Trott winked, pulling away from Ross. Smith groaned. "Add another sex toy to your arsenal." he added. "How the fuck does he even buy sex toys? He's 16!" Simon whispered to Duncan. "Pretty sure he has a fake ID or something..." Duncan whispered back. Simon nodded in agreement, and went back to watching. "Turps, you open some." Ross said, gesturing to his pile. Turps groaned slightly, but obliged. He went to his pile, and grabbed the first present. 'Turps, from Sips' the label read. "Thanks, I guess..." Turps said, beginning to unwrap it. His face lit up, when he saw it was a new shirt. "What does it say on it?" he asked, looking up at Sips. "Unfold it." Sips replied, eager to see his reaction. He unfolded it, to see it was a gold foil shirt that read 'WAAAHHHHH LEGENDARY' on it. He giggled, and took off his existing shirt. He put his new one on, and it fit perfectly. "It's a quote when you're playing Hearthstone. I had it printed for you." Sips said. Turps looked amazed, and went to hug Sips. "In the most friendly way, I love you." he said. "No problem." Sips replied, grinning. Sjin pretended to be jealous. "SJIN!" Lewis shouted. "I'm pretending, ever heard of roleplay??" Sjin shoved Lewis. Turps giggled, and went back to his present pile. He picked up the next present. 'Turps, from Fiona & Zoey xxx P.S. rainbows'. Turps giggled again as he read the label. He unwrapped it. "Oh. My. God." he said, staring at Zoey and Fiona like they'd just saved him from a burning building or something. "A sock every colour of the rainbow." Zoey said. "I love you spread happiness and joy to everyone here." Turps smiled, hugging Zoey then Fiona. "That's a sock for every day of the week!" Martyn commented. "So it is." Turps grinned. "Your turn." he continued, standing up and pointing to Ross' pile. Ross nodded, and went to sit back down again. He looked around the room. "Any suggestions of which to open next?" he asked. He looked over in the corner, there was a big present. "Who's that for?" he asked. "Oh, that's from me and Martyn." Smith said. "Can I open it now?" Ross asked. Smith nodded. "I guess." he said, smirking. Ross ran over, and brought the big present over. 'Ross, thanks for being there for us even during the tough times. Smith & Martyn xx'. Ross looked at Smith. "If this is what I think it is." he said. "Just open it!!" Smith couldn't stand still. Ross began to unwrap it. It was a cork board FULL of pictures of Ross and the others. All pinned on with different coloured pins. "Oh my God." Ross said, gathering everyone around. "It's just a collection of pictures I've had with you." Smith scratched the back of his head. "Martyn helped me develop them." he continued. Martyn nodded, and got a hug from Ross. Ross went on to hug Smith, as everyone was looking and laughing at some of the pictures. "The first picture though." Kim said, laughing. "Wait, what?" Ross said, looking. "Oh, that picture." he chuckled. "Memories, eh?" Smith said, as Ross hugged him tight again.

The rest of the present opening was a mix of happiness, surprises and giggles. Ross was happy with all his presents, and so was Turps. "Hey! You're not allowed in here on weekends! Get out, all of ya!" the janitor had shooed them out, sadly. But they, instead, went to town. After they'd put their presents in their dorms, of course. It was a Sunday, and the bus was busy. They couldn't imagine how busy town must be...

 

After the eight minute journey was over, they got out and on to the pavement. It wasn't as busy as they'd thought, so they went into the shopping mall. They found a cafe that wasn't that busy. The service there was amazing, and they even got a table to fit all fourteen of them. "This is amazing." Ross told Trott, who nodded in agreement. Smith was between Martyn and Sjin. He'd just finished sipping his coffee, when Martyn spoke up. "You got coffee on your cheek." he said, wiping it off with his thumb. "Thanks..." Smith smirked, knowing he didn't really. Sjin giggled, before looking over to Sips at the opposite side of the table. He sighed, and went into a daydream state. Meanwhile, Duncan was eyeing up Kim. "You should just go for it, man." Simon nudged him, munching on his cookie. Duncan sighed. "I might... but. You know how she has a crush on Hannah. She's already kissed her!" he said. "Listen, Duncan. If you really love her, you'll accept if she rejects you." Simon said, patting his back. Lewis was chatting with Zoey and Fiona. "We need some sort of traumatic event to bond Smith and Martyn." he said. "What kind of event?" Fiona asked. "I dunno. I'll think of something." Lewis said, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Zoey seemed skeptical about the whole thing, but just sighed it off. When they'd finished their coffee, and had paid, they set off for the arcade. Yes, the arcade. Heck, it's the 21st century and you still have these kinds of places. They mainly played classic games. Like Pacman, Galaga, Donkey Kong, Tetris, Space Invaders... the list goes on! They played for a while, before finally leaving.

 

It was 7pm now, and the entire class had rented the hall for a whole three hours. They'd managed to set up snacks, music and lighting in about an hour, and everyone came in. "Woow." Ross said, looking around. "This is the best birthday ever." Turps said, running into the coloured lights. Since Hannah was hanging out with Lewis and Simon, Duncan decided to go hang out with Kim. "Hey." he edged over to her. "Hi." she replied, smiling. "Rocking party, huh?" Duncan scratched the back of his head, not knowing what else to say. "Yeaaah..." Kim said, looking around. Turps was the only one dancing, and everyone else was either chatting or eating the snacks. She sighed. "Listen, Duncan..." she said. "Yes?" Duncan was eager to hear what she would say, and turned his whole body to face her. "It's awkward, but... um." Kim sighed again. "I know you have a crush on me, okay?" she began. "As you must know by now... I have a crush on Hannah." she continued. Duncan nodded. "I just wanted you to know..." Kim inhaled, then exhaled again. Duncan was getting excited, but his excitement died down when Kim said what she needed to say. "You're never gonna be with me." she stormed off, and left a shocked, in disbelief Duncan... He began to cry, and ran outside. He was followed by Trott, who left Ross and Smith. Ross nodded to Smith, and they made their way to the toilets. "Okay, so. How do I use them?" Smith asked. "You just put the pill in the drink, and mix it around a bit. Boom, disguised. Make sure whoever you want to drug drinks it, though." Ross said, pulling out the ring box. He took out one of the pills, and gave it to Smith. "Good luck, my man." Ross said, putting the box away and slapping Smith on the back. He made his way out, and was followed by Smith. Ross made his way back over to Trott, who was comforting Duncan. Smith, however, made his way over to Martyn...

"What drink is that?" Smith asked, smirking. "Strawberry, banana and load of other fruit smoothie. I won't bore you with all the fruit that went in there." Martyn said, smiling. Smith nodded, wondering if the pill will even work in that. He doesn't think it will, so he thinks of another plan. "Hey, I'll get you another drink." Smith offered, grinning wide. "Ok, thanks." Martyn said, going along with it for the most part. Smith smirked, and went to get a drink the pill would work with. He browsed, wondering what would disguise it well... He decided to be boring, and went with some non-alcoholic wine. Which was grape flavoured! He poured some out, and discreetly put the pill in. He mixed it in, as it dissolved. He waited for it to settle, so it wouldn't be as noticable. He got himself a glass of the wine too, and made sure not to mix up the drinks. He carried them both back to Martyn, who had not long finished his smoothie. "Aw, thanks." Martyn said, as Smith set the drinks down. "I accidentially sneezed in that one, so I'll have it." Smith said, pointing to the non-drugged one. Martyn giggled. "Okay." he said. "Cheers." Smith said, clinging his drink against Martyn's. They both drank some at the same time, before setting the drinks down. Smith just had to wait now...  
Lewis, Simon and Hannah were talking. They had been talking for the last twenty or so minutes. Hannah looked over to Martyn, who seemed to begin to act funny. Hannah kept tabs on him, but was still talking to Simon and Lewis. It had been another ten minutes, and Martyn had full on collapsed on the table. "Martyn?" Hannah shouted, running over. Smith began to shake him. Everyone seemed to gather round. "Is he okay?" Kim asked, generally concerned for him. "Still breathing. Um..." Smith began. "I'll take him to his dorm." he offered. "Oh, Smith. You're such a good friend." Simon smiled. With one last wink at Ross, Smith helped Martyn up and back to the dorms. "I hope he's okay..." Zoey said, sighing. "I hope so too." Trott sighed.

 

Instead of taking Martyn to Room 8, Smith took him into his dorm. He was drugged, sure, but he could still make out some things. He wouldn't even remember any of this, so Smith could do whatever he wanted to him... He started by laying him on his bed, and undressing him. Martyn whimpered a little, before Smith shooshed him. Smith knew he'd be the one doing everything, since Martyn was so out of it... He pushed Martyn down, and began to lick up and down his length. "Who's there?" Martyn babbled. "Nobody..." Smith whispered, between licks. He continued to lick his member, making Martyn moan a little. He was still out of it, but part of Smith hoped he remembered some of this. He doubted it, and ran his hands up and down Martyn's chest. He didn't want to be too rough, but someone was telling him to be as rough as he possibly could... He groaned, still sucking him off. Martyn coughed and spluttered. Smith stopped licking up and down his length, and began to kiss Martyn on the lips. He violently grabbed at his face as he kissed him, and even bit down on Martyn's tongue. This made Martyn squeal in pain, and Smith's evil side was taking over. He slapped Martyn round the face, which made Martyn whimper again. Smith shushed him, and he stood up. He flipped Martyn over onto his stomach, and went over to Ross' suitcase. He pulled out a double edged dildo, lube and some plastic handcuffs. In case of... an escape attempt. He turned back to see Martyn was attempting to get away. "Knew it." Smith grinned, handcuffing Martyn to the bed post. "Not escaping now, are we?" his voice was gruff, demanding. He flipped Martyn over on to his stomach again, and drenched one side of the dildo in lube. He opened up Martyn's asshole with two fingers, and basically stabbed the lube covered end of the dildo into him. Though it was coated in lube, it was still hard to shove in. Martyn was crying in pain, but Smith didn't care. He stabbed the dildo further into Martyn's hole, then out again. He repeated this with his left hand, whilst jacking off with his right. He heard the door open behind him, but he didn't care. It was only Ross, anyways. "Nice going, Smith-" Ross began. "Fuck off, Ross. I'm trying to torture someone here." Smith's voice was different somehow, which drove Ross to quickly leave. Smith continued to stab at Martyn's asshole with the dildo, like he was murdering someone with a knife. He decided that wasn't enough, so he threw the dildo across the room and went to Ross' suitcase again. He pulled out a condom, and slid it on. Martyn whimpered, happy it was over. He didn't know what was coming, until Smith jumped on top of him and began to furiously fuck Martyn's already sore hole. Martyn screamed out in pain, and managed to make out the word "STOP!". Smith, however, didn't care. He continued to slam himself into Martyn, regardless of what he said. Smith felt himself taking over again, and slowed down slightly. "NO! I'm not fucking done yet!!" he shouted. "Yes, you are. Stop hurting my friend!" Smith was talking to himself, except this voice was normal. He stopped himself, and rolled over next to Martyn. It took him a minute or so to regain his thoughts. He looked at Martyn, who was cowering in pain. "I'm so sorry..." his voice was raspy, and he sounded really guilty. He began crying, and bashed his head into the wall in anger. "I hate you! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" he was shouting at himself again. He looked at Martyn again. He was asleep. Smith had no choice but to just lay with him.

He laid there, thinking of excuses for tomorrow morning. He heard Ross walk in again. "Smith?" his voice was a whisper. "Ross... I did a bad thing." Smith cried out. "I can see. You told me to fuck off." Ross said, laughing nervously. "This isn't a laughing matter Ross. I... should have told you this a while ago." Smith gulped. "What is it?" Ross asked. "I have two mental disorders. They affect me greatly... um..." Smith burst into tears. "What are they?" Ross asked, sitting on his bed. "The main is disassociative identity disorder. And the other is bipolar." Smith sniffled. "Oh..." Ross said. "What do they do?" he asked. "DID means I have multiple personalities. The one that told you to fuck off, that's 'Evil Smiffy'. I, uh, named him when I was 9..." Smith said, sighing. "And bipolar?" Ross asked. "Easy enough, really. Means my emotions can change within seconds." Smith explained. "Okay... well, Trott's drunk. So at least he won't see any of this." Ross said, going back to the subject of this. "Okay..." Smith sniffled, laying back to sleep. "Night, Smith." Ross muttered, leaving the dorm again.


	8. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn wakes up next to Smith, wondering what the fuck happened. Smith lies, and he believes it, of course. Smith introduces Martyn to his other six personalities, but one decides to introduce himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've changed the updating day for Edgewood to Sunday. The reasoning is I've written up to Chapter 13 of this now, and I wanted to release this chapter on a Sunday. SO I thought why not change the overall update day to a Sunday.
> 
> GENIUS!

Martyn awoke, slowly... He couldn't remember anything from last night. All he knew was he was at some sort of party... He groaned, and sat up. He hissed in pain. "Why does my arse hurt?" he thought. He felt something or someone next to him, and he turned to look at them. "SMITH?!" he shouted, before realising they were both completely naked. "WHY? WHAT?? WHAT THE FUCK? HUH??" Martyn was shouting, which woke everyone up. "WOAH, WOAH." Trott shouted. "What is it??" Ross sat upright, squeezing Trott. "Why the fuck am I naked next to Smith?!" Martyn was hyperventilating, and panicking. Smith sat up. "What the fuck?" he was seriously pretending right now. "Smith, what happened?" Martyn was looking right at him. Ross stared him down. Smith knew he couldn't tell the truth, so he made up a teensy lie... "You passed out at the party, for whatever reason. I helped you back to your dorm, but um... We woke up here?" Smith lied, biting his lip. "Damn... I'm guessing you were completely out of it too?" Martyn asked. "He was, I walked in on him rolling around on the bed uncontrollably." Ross was backing Smith up, since he had no other choice. "Oh, fuck. We have school today." Martyn realised. Smith had remembered to hide Martyn's clothes, so he didn't know this had happened. "I have no clothes to get back to my dorm in." Martyn sniffled, and started to cry. "Hey, hey. We're the same size. Borrow some of mine." Ross said, getting out of bed. "Thanks, Ross." Martyn sighed. "Sorry for being such a pain." he turned to Smith. "No, no. It's fine." Smith began. His voice suddenly turned gruff and more deep. "I like you, Martyn. I like you a lot." Smith slapped himself. "Go away! Go away!!" he buried his face in a pillow. Martyn looked at the other two. "Is this normal?" he asked. "Oh, um. Smith told me last night he has something called disassociative identity disorder." Ross said, throwing a pair of boxers and a vest at Martyn. "Oh." Martyn had no more words. "Um, can you... look away?" he asked. Ross nodded, and faced the wall with Trott. Martyn got out of bed, and put the boxers and vest on. He then ran to his own room.

"Martyn!" Lewis shouted, as he burst through the door. "We thought you'd gone missing." Sjin said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I... randomly woke up in Smith's bed." Martyn managed to get out, before running to put on a clean uniform. "What??" Sjin was confused, and exchanged concerned looks with Lewis. "Smith took you back here last night, though..." Lewis said, slowly. "Nobody can tell what happened, everyone's saying different things." Martyn said, pouting. "Okay... if you need to talk, you know where to find us." Sjin said, grabbing his backpack and leaving. Lewis nodded, grabbing his bag and following Sjin. Martyn was left to just sigh. He packed up his school stuff, and left the dorm too.

 

Class went by fairly quickly, and everyone was goddamn happy about it. Martyn hadn't left Smith's side all day. They found themselves in the library, classes were over and Martyn was just chatting with Smith. Martyn started to edge toward the subject Smith had wanted to talk to him about for a while. "So, what's this about DID?" he asked. Smith sighed. "Well... I guess you're interested in meeting them." he said. "Who's them?" Martyn asked. "Well... first off there's Cutiee. With two e's because I was only eight when I first found out about him." Smith said, before he completely changed in tone.

His voice was really high pitched now, and he fluttered his eyelids. "Hi, Martyn." he giggled. Martyn looked at him, open mouthed. "Hey, Cutiee." he went along with it, though. "Smith thinks you're really cute." he giggled again. "Hey, Cutiee. Don't give too much away." Smith's voice was normal now. "Sorry!" his voice went high pitched again, then normal again. "Who's next, then?" Martyn asked.

Smith snorted, and his accent changed to a posh English voice. "I'm a rich bitch. None ain't got none on me." he said, leaving Martyn in shock. "You like money?" he asked. "I'm Snootie, ironically named. Sorry not sorry. You ain't rich, Smith's never marrying you." he snorted again. Martyn looked at him. "Sorry." Smith's voice went to normal again. Martyn laughed. "How do you live with these guys?" he asked. "Easy, really..." Smith coughed, as his voice went a bit more deep.

"Hi, Martyn. I'm so happy I can finally meet you in person, like, it's so great!!" he squealed. "What's your name, then?" Martyn asked. "My name is totally Fretus. IT'S LATIN." he shouted. "Nice to meet you." Martyn said, laughing slightly. "And who wants to go next?" Smith's voice returned to normal, not for long though.

"I'LL GO!! I'm Ludicra! I like playing board games and I love playing with others and I love the park because it's so nice and peaceful and there's swings and slides sometimes!!!" the voice was higher pitched, but not as much as Cutiee. He seemed to talk without stopping, and seemed quite hyper. "Hi, Ludicra." Martyn giggled, thinking this was all some sort of prank. He went with it, though.

"Martyn, could you. Please help me. With something, please?" this next voice spoke three words at a time, and sniffled a lot. "What's that?" Martyn asked. "I'm really struggling. With trying not. To self harm. Can you help. Me?" he asked. "Oh, um..." Martyn didn't know what to say, and was sort of worried now. "No, Tristis. You'll worry him." Smith's voice was normal again. All of a sudden, Smith's overall mood changed.

He climbed up on the table, and laid in a sexy pose. "Hey there, Martyn." he winked, before smoothing his hair. "Hi..?" Martyn was getting a little creeped. "It's so nice to finally meet you." he said, caressing Martyn's cheek. "Dilectio! Stop it." Smith fell off the table as his voice went back to normal. "Are you okay?" Martyn asked, helping him up. Smith nodded.

"Is that all of them?" he asked. Smith nodded, not wanting to show him Evil Smiffy. But, it was too late. "How dare you forget me." Smith's voice was now gruff, deep and almost demonic. "Hello, Martyn. You were in such pain last night, it was marvellous." he cackled. Martyn was getting uncomfortable by this point, and shifted away. Smith slapped himself in the face. "Evil Smiffy. Go away, stop bugging me!" he buried his face in his arms on the table, and Martyn patted his back. "Sorry." Smith said, sniffling and lifting his head up. "What's with all the Latin?" Martyn asked. "We were forced to take it at my old school." Smith sighed. "Sucks to be you." Martyn sighed. "You don't do languages here, right?" Smith asked. Martyn shook his head. "The Languages Block was torn down the year before we first came here." he explained. Smith nodded. "I see." he smirked.

Meanwhile, over at the other end of the library. Sips, Simon and Turps are talking with one another. "Guys, I have something to ask you..." Sips sighed. "What is it?" Turps asked. "Um. You know I kissed Sjin on the cheek and he freaked out, right?" Sips swallowed a lump. Simon and Turps nod slowly. "I kinda felt something." Sips inhaled sharply. Turps slammed his hand down on the table, for whatever reason. "You think you're gay?" Simon asked. Sips nodded slowly. "But, I don't know. I've never been with anyone." he said, sniffling. Hannah came over. "Guys, I need to talk to you about something. I think I might be bi." she said. "You too?!" Turps exclaimed. "Nothing wrong with it, but." he continued. Hannah nodded. "Kim kissed me." she said. "When was this?!" Sips asked, eager to know. "Kim, Lewis and I were practicing our song for the competition. When I said I was feeling a little down. She said she could make it better and kissed me on the lips." Hannah explained. Simon put his head in his hands. "Man, the relationship drama... Duncan has a crush on Kim and Kim has a crush on Hannah." he said, laughing slightly. "The drama." Turps added, sighing again.

 

Fiona and Zoey were making their way to the Admin Block. It was, sadly, the day Fiona was going home. Zoey was heartbroken, but knew she'd be back. "I promise I'll ask my parents to move me here full time, okay?" Fiona said, as she got to the gate. "Despite what's happened this weekend, I don't want you to go home worrying. I'm sure everything is gonna be fine." Zoey said, embracing Fiona in a hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine, okay?" Fiona said, kissing Zoey. "Go on, you won't want to miss the bus." Zoey said. "Oh, I'd miss the bus if I could." Fiona said, beginning to walk off. Zoey laughed to herself, and waved until she was out of view. She sighed, and began to walk back. She came across Martyn on the way back. "Hey, Martyn." she smiled. "Hey." he replied, seeming sadder than usual. "You're headed for the infirmary, huh?" Zoey basically read his mind, as he nodded. "To see if someone maybe drugged me last night. I can't remember anything." he sobbed. Zoey hugged Martyn. "It'll be fine. Go get a test. I'm sure it'll be all positive." Zoey hoped so... Martyn nodded, thanked her for the responce, and continued on his way. Zoey sighed, and continued back to her dorm.

As for Martyn, he was running to the infirmary. It wasn't that busy, actually. He knocked on the office, and was allowed entry. "Ah, Mr Littlewood." the doctor said, gesturing to the empty seat. "Do sit down." he continued. Martyn did so, and looked around the office. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked. "I think I may have been drugged last night." Martyn said, gulping. "Well, let's do a blood test to see. Let's hope you haven't been. The drug can disappear from your system in 24 hours. It's very fast." the doctor sighed. Martyn nodded, rolling up his sleeve. "I'm going to do something called Venepuncture, which will allow me to take blood and then test it. I need your approval to do this, Mr Littlewood." Martyn nodded. "Can I confirm your first and last name and date of birth?" he asked. "Martyn Littlewood, 7th April 1998." Martyn coughed. "So, I will insert a needle into your vein. It'll feel like a sharp scratch and be over quickly." the doctor said. Martyn nodded. "Do I have your permission to do so?" he asked again. Martyn nodded in agreement, and the doctor instructed him to lay down comfortably. When he'd done so, the doctor washed his hands and grabbed a tourniquet. "This will show me where your veins are, okay?" he said, tying it to his arm. The doctor felt around for a good vein, and began to palpate it. He nodded, and put on some disposable gloves. The doctor grabbed an alcohol swab, and rubbed in a circular motion over the vein for about thirty seconds. He grabbed a needle and a barrel. He screwed the needle into the barrel, and was ready to go. He unsheathed the needle, and he ensured that the bevel was pointing upward. "Okay, Martyn. You're going to feel a sharp scratch." he said, and inserted the needle at a roughly 30 degree angle. Martyn hissed a tiny bit, but it wasn't that bad. The doctor held the needle in place, and grabbed a bottle from the side. He lowered the needle and barrel firmly to the skin, and attached the bottle to the end. Blood began pouring into the bottle, and the doctor held it all still. He then removed the bottle, carefully. The doctor used his free hand to untie the tourniquet, before carefully removing the needle and threw it into the sharps bin. He quickly grabbed some cotton wool, and held it in place. He asked Martyn to hold it in place, and went to get some tape. He taped the wool to the skin, so they could stop holding it. The doctor took everything else and put it all in the clinical waste bin. Martyn was glad it was over, but happy nothing went wrong. The doctor took off the gloves and went to label and fill in everything on the bottle. He washed his hands, and came back over. "Okay, Martyn. Results should take 24 hours to come back." the doctor said. "Unless there's anything else you need, you're free to go." he smiled. Martyn shook his head. "Thanks." he muttered, before leaving.

 

Trott was walking back to the dorms with Ross. "Let's hope Taylor Smith isn't at it again." Ross giggled. "Doubt it. Let's see, anyway." Trott smirked, entering. They walked to Room 4, and put their ears up to the door.

_Pay me what you owe me,_

_Don't act like you forgot_

_BITCH BETTER HAVE MY MONEY_

_BITCH BETTER HAVE MY MONEY_

_Pay me what you owe me,_

_Bitch better have my_

_Bitch better have my_

_Bitch better have my_

_Bitch better have my_

_Bitch better have my MONEY_

Trott burst out laughing, and they walked in. "Hello, here's your money." Ross laughed uncontrollably. "Ugh, beat it peasents." Smith said, in a posh English accent. "Oh, gosh." Trott facepalmed. "I swear you. Guys only ever. Listen to Smith! Never us, we're. Just some rejects. Huh??" this was Smith's normal voice, but more sniffly. "You ill?" Ross asked. "No I'm not. Ill, Ross just. Stop trying to. Control us because. We're all part. Of your friend. And you or. Him are never. Going to get. Rid of us." he sniffled again. "Okay, you high." Trott said, leaping on his bed. Smith suddenly bent over, head in hands. He complained, his head was hurting. "Smith? Are you okay, mate?" Ross asked, going to comfort him. He did nothing else, except collapse into Ross' arms. "Did we overwork him?" Trott asked. "Those voices must've been his alter egos or something." Ross said, struggling to get him up onto his bed. "Some help??" he asked. Trott nodded, and helped Ross slide Smith on his bed. "Done." Trott smirked. "Seriously though, what's with those voices?" Ross asked. There was a knock on their door. "Come in." Trott called. It was Martyn. "I just went for a blood test." he bit his lip. "Oh, you really think you were drugged then?" Trott asked. Martyn nodded. "I mean, think about it. I don't remember shit." he sniffled. "I'm sure you remember some things. If it was a date rape drug, you're not fully unconscious. Just highly out of it." Ross may of said too much, as he had Trott eyeing him up. "And how would you know?" Trott raised an eyebrow. "It's happened to me before." Ross said. "Oh my God, when was this??" Trott was highly concerned. Ross groaned. He'd dug himself a deeper hole than- no, let's not go there. Ross moved on to an entirely different subject, hoping the others would follow. "Since Smith is out of it. Let's talk business." Ross smirked. "What?" Martyn was confused. "Ross. You can't force him to do anything." Trott sighed. "You have to admit, though. They're CUTE together." Ross smirked. "Not as cute as us, right? Cause if so, the war is on." Trott pouted. Martyn was just pretending to not be interested. "Ross, you know I have a crush on him. But he knows I'm ace and it's just awkward." he sighed. "YO! Amazing shit happening at the girls' dorm!!" Duncan burst in. "How amazing?" Ross asked. "VERY." Duncan shouting, running. "Let's go." Trott said, grabbing Ross' hand and running. Martyn sighed. He kissed Smith on the forehead, before running off after them.

For some reason, a load of people were standing in front of the girls' dorms. Martyn looked up, to see what seemed to be a shooting star storm. He sighed, sad that Smith wasn't with him.

Before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see the taller man. They linked hands, and watched the shooting stars together. They heard the squeals from their classmates, but they didn't turn to take notice. Smith looked over to Martyn, and he did the same. They began to lean in, this was the most tedious experience ever. Whilst watching it, Trott got bored of waiting. "Holy shit, just fucking kiss." he said, pushing them together. It wasn't anything hot, or heavy, just a simple peck of the lips. "I felt something." Martyn whispered. "Did you feel it too?" he asked. Smith nodded. "FUCKING KNEW IT." Kim shouted, actually swearing for once. Hannah slapped her. "Let them have their moment." she said. Hannah may have got Kim to look away, but everyone else was enjoying the Smithyn fandom brewing. Martyn and Smith had enjoyed it, but were sick of everyone watching. Martyn was the one to speak up. "Listen, you guys don't always have to be watching us do everything." he said. Nobody looked away, though. Smith had had enough too. "Listen, Martyn and I are going somewhere private." he snapped, linking hands with the blonde again. He led him away. Hannah groaned. "Let them have their moment next time instead of being such perverts." she tutted. "You ruined a perfectly good date." Kim sighed. "We'll go back to our dorm and find them fucking again." Ross said to Trott, snickering. Trott looked at him. "Again?" he raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what?" Ross pretended he didn't say 'again'. "You have been acting very suspicious lately. Trotty no like." he pouted. Ross sighed. "Just... nevermind." he sighed. "Ross, you can tell me anything. You realise this?" Trott caressed his cheek. Ross nodded. "I know, babe." Trott was surprised. It had been a while since Ross had called him 'babe'. "It's been a while since you've called me babe..." Trott sniffled. "Back when we were young and reckless." Ross kissed his nose. Trott nodded. "Love you." he whispered. "Love you more." Ross whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my dad is a doctor and he helped me write the Venepuncture part of the chapter. Thanks dad xD
> 
> Songs Included:  
> Bitch Better Have My Money - Rihanna
> 
> Also, this is so fun to write and I have plans for new students in the near-future Chapters. Look forward to that. :) The relationship drama shall continue, and I shall continue to live my life through it.
> 
> Personal message, inside joke.  
> HI BROTHER HUSBAND!!!


	9. The Emotion Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn enters a deep depression, starts being made fun of. And Smith sees a psychiatrist for his dissociative identity disorder, but it quickly escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! More Edgewood! This is the last Chapter for this month, will resume on the 2nd December.

Tuesday morning, Martyn sighed. He had woken up, and was feeling absolute crap. He wondered why, but didn't judge himself. It was his emotion, his body. He couldn't judge himself, that's not how it worked. He looked over to Lewis and Sjin, who were simply laughing with one another. Probably facebook stalking someone. He groaned, to make it known he was awake. Lewis looked over. "You alright?" he asked. Martyn shook his head. "I feel terrible, to be completely honest. I don't feel like I can go into class. I don't feel confident about anything." he groaned again. "It'll be fine, Martyn. Tell us what's up." Sjin turned to look. "It's just all this Smith business." Martyn sighed. "But you kissed last night." Lewis said. "Yeah, but... it's still confusing to me." Martyn sniffled. "Listen, we'll tell everyone you won't be in classes today." Lewis smiled. Martyn thanked them both, and laid back down. He fell asleep fast, and Lewis and Sjin left a little while after.

 

The next day, Martyn had finally got his test results back. He daren't not look at them yet. He went to find his classmates. They were all in the library, acting out madlibs. "Guys. I have news." he cleared his throat. The class turned to him. "What is it?" Smith asked. "I don't know if it's good or bad yet..." Martyn said, holding up the envelope. "Oh, God..." Ross muttered under his breath. "Good luck." Sips bit his lip. Martyn slowly opened it up. He read through everything. But a big green word stood out to him. "So?" Zoey prodded him. He showed them, and an eruption of gasps ensued. Martyn broke down crying, and collapsed on his knees. Ross and Smith exchanged looks, making Trott even more suspicious. Smith didn't even go to comfort Martyn. Instead, he went over to a secluded place with Ross.

"We did a bad thing, Ross." Smith was welling up. "You don't say... I couldn't feel worse for even accepting them." Ross sniffled. Smith nodded, before spying Trott. "And what's the Smornby club discussing today, huh?" he stood, leaning on a bookshelf. "Um, nothing." Ross swallowed the lump in his throat. "Don't lie to me, Ross. You know I hate liars. And I'd hate to admit if my boyfriend was one." Trott pouted. "Trott, listen... I'll tell you everything." Ross began. Smith started to violently shake his head. "No, Ross. No. I'm not being painted as the villain here." he said. He couldn't stand still. "Oh, so you drugged Martyn. Is that what you're saying?" Trott raised his voice to say this, secretly hoping the others would hear. "Not so loud!" Smith hissed. "My cousin gave me two pills. They're for knocking you out, and... I gave Smith one. Said he could bang anybody he wanted at that party." Ross confessed. "Uh-huh..." Trott was taking all this information in. "How would you like it if I reported you to the headmaster, Mr New Guy?" he hissed. "You wouldn't dare. Unless you want to hit the bottom of the shallow end again, I'd suggest not to." Smith hissed back. "Was that a threat, big guy?" Trott shoved at him. "Guys. Stop!" Ross sniffled again. "It's painful to see my best friend and boyfriend fighting!" he began to cry. "Oh, best friend? You think Smith is your best friend?! More like Wank Buddy!!" Trott shouted, alerting everybody. "How the fuck did you find out?!" Smith hissed. "Shit gets around at Edgewood." Trott shoved Smith again. Smith shoved him back, knocking him into the bookshelf. "Guys, guys. Stop it." Simon came over. "Fuck off, this is between us." Smith growled, making Simon back off. "They say gingers should stay together." Trott said, walking around Smith like he owned him. "Shut the fuck up..." Smith growled again. Ross was on the floor crying by now, and this was driving Trott slightly mad. "SHUT UP, ROSS. YOU'RE A WASTE OF FUCKING SPACE, GET OUT." he shouted. Ross immediately got up, and ran outside. "Oh, you two are the perfect match. Except one is always in more control than the other. And that ungreatful bastard is YOU." Smith shoved Trott again, knocking him to the floor. "Fuck you, Smith. You'd pay to see me killed!" Trott threw a punch at Smith, hitting him in the face. "Leave Smith alone! And Smith, leave Trott alone!" Martyn shouted, breaking the two up. "You guys just fucking found out I've been drugged and you're setting up fight club? Shame on both of you!" he shouted. Smith went red with embarrassment, and ran outside. Trott was just left there. "Listen, let's just... do something else." he said, getting up. He shoved his way through the crowd, and sat down.

 

Ignoring the drama yesterday... Smith, Ross and Trott are friends again. That's how fights at Edgewood work, I guess. Ross and Trott go off to tutor, as Smith needs to catch up a little on something. "Sorry about yesterday." Ross sniffled. "It's fine, Ross. Don't beat yourself up about it. Smith and I get into a lot of fights. We're prone to, I guess." Trott put his arm around Ross' waist. They walked in to Lewis and Sjin poking fun at Martyn. "Date rape magnet." Lewis snorted. Sjin joined in. "I bet everywhere you go you'd be drugged. I'd pay to see it." he snickered. Ross and Trott simply sat down, choosing to stay out of it. Strife walked in, making Lewis and Sjin back down. Martyn buried his head in his hands, not wanting to take anymore. "Good morning class, any sign of Alex?" Strife asked, scanning the room. "He's catching up on something." Trott said. "Right. Good morning to you all, then." Strife said.

About five minutes of tutor went by, and Smith ran through the door. "Sorry I'm late, I was catching up on some Maths." he sat down, before noticing Martyn had his head in his hands. He wanted to talk to him, but was afraid he would get in trouble. He sighed, and chose to talk to him after class. Strife gives them a short lecture, before being interrupted by a phone call. "Sorry, class. I have to take this." he said, walking outside the classroom and closing the door shut. Lewis and Sjin took this oppotunity to resume poking fun at Martyn. "You probably sucked a dick when you were out of it, so you don't need to do it sober. Nice job being ace now, huh?" Sjin snickered. Smith had enough, and stood up. He slammed his hands down on the desk, getting the attention of everybody. "Listen, you two. Shut the fuck up and keep your fucked up minds to yourself." he snapped. "Oh, and what's Smith New Kid gonna do about it?" Sjin snickered. "Smith's not the one you should be worried about. Don't even lay a finger on my bitch Martyn." Smith's voice went deeper, and more rough. "Oh, and having a deeper voice makes you menacing, how?" Sjin snorted. Smith, or Evil Smiffy, slapped Sjin in the face. He was about to pick him up and throw him, when he stopped himself. He turned to Lewis, and double slapped him. "Never lay a finger on Martyn again. In fact, get the fuck away from him completely." Evil Smiffy smirked, picking up Lewis in one hand and Sjin in the other. Strife chose this moment to walk in, as Evil Smiffy threw them into the corner of the room. Gasps erupt, and Strife runs to find out what the heck is actually going on. Smith collapses on the floor. "Evil Smiffy didn't mean to, he swears! I promise! Don't hurt me!" he was cowering in a ball. Strife saw this as a problem, and asked Zoey to take him to the infirmary...

 

Smith's outburst shocked a few, but that didn't stop Sjin and Lewis... Smith had been moved to a spare dorm on his own, and was seeing a psychiatrist every other day. Ordinary life keeps ticking away, though. Martyn is moved to the study hall, where he can work without being interrupted. "I don't even know what... happened with Smith." Hannah was talking to Trott. "It's his disassociative identity disorder... he told Martyn all about it." Trott sighed. "Let's google more information then." Hannah said, leading Trott to a spare computer. They typed it into google, and Trott brought up the wikipedia page. "Always trust wikipedia." someone said, standing behind them. Hannah turned her head. "Oh, hi sir." It was Strife. "What are you researching then?" he asked, sipping his coffee. "Disassociative identity disorder, sir." Trott said, half of his attention still on the computer. "Isn't that what Alex Smith has?" he raised an eyebrow. Hannah nodded. Strife began humming, and walked away then out of the library. Trott spies Lewis walking into the library. "Oh, God..." he whispers to Hannah. "Martyn's in here too." he continues. "Fuck." Hannah mutters. "Fucking rape victims at Edgewood. Here's a list. Martyn Littlewood. Just Martyn Littlewood!!" Lewis stood on top of a table and shouted. "Lewis, why don't you fuck off?" Martyn shouted back. "Oh, here comes the rape magnet himself!!" Lewis shouted. "I hope you fall off and crack your head open. I can probably arrange that." Martyn climbed up on the table with him, and pushed him off. Lewis wasn't hurt that badly, but it made a few people laugh. "Shut up!" he shouted, standing back up. Martyn jumped on him, and started punching him. "You like to hurt people mentally, huh? FEEL THE PHYSICAL PAIN, MOTHER FUCKER." he shouted. Hannah and Trott ran over, and broke them up. "Stop it, both of you." they said, pulling them away from each other over to opposite areas of the library. "WOW. That was drama filled. What binches." a girl said, walking out of the library with sass. "What's a binch?" someone asked. "No clue." they sighed.

 

"Alex Smith, is it?" Smith was sat in a nicely decorated room, with someone he can talk about everything and anything with. He nodded. "Would you mind writing me out, with speech, a timeline of your life?" the psychatrist asked. Smith nodded.

"First off. I was born... pretty self explanitory.

I was apparently a weird toddler... I had a stuffed animal I named Smiffy, which was the origination of one of my alter egos.

When I was three, I had playgroup. That was fun, since I met some of my later in life friends... Well, you could say friends.

When I started primary school, my friends from playgroup came with me and we had a great time, usually. I wasn't bullied and stuff.

When I turned eight, though... I developed a whole new personality, who I named Cutiee. It's strange, but I got used to him.

And when I turned nine, I was introduced to Evil Smiffy... who ended up screwing my life over.

I, luckily, didn't get another personality until Highschool. I was 12, and he seemed to love money. So I named him Snootie.

Then there's Fretus, I met him when I was thirteen. He helped me get a lot of other friends, since he was incredibly social and happy all the time...

Then, I'm fourteen... I get two new personalities entirely. Tristis, who turned out to be a pain, and Ludicra. Ludicra was helpful when I was hanging out with my younger cousins. He's playful and childish.

Then, I met Dilectio when I was fifteen. Helped me get my first girlfriend, so I can't be sad for him existing.

Later that year, I had an 'Evil Smiffy' outburst and... He hurt five people, badly. That's when I was moved to Edgewood...

Then, I arrived at Edgewood. I hoped everything would be better. I fit in so well, but I couldn't control that outburst. My personalities can take control at any time, and my bipolar doesn't help."

Smith finished, the psychiatrist had been taking notes. "I see. So, tell me Alex. Do your personalities make you struggle with day to day life?" he asked. Smith nodded, looking sheepishly at the floor. "Could you tell me which personality helps you the most?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs. Smith shook his head. "I don't want to offend any of them." he said. "Alright, can you tell me the origination of the Latin names?" the psychatrist asked. "I was forced to take Latin at my old school, that's why." Smith sniffled. "I see. Is there anything else you are currently struggling with?" he asked, still writing everything down. Smith nodded. "I have a crush on this boy, and um. We kissed last night, but it's still bugging me what he thinks of me." he swallowed a ball of spit. "If you kissed, and it was consensual, I'm pretty sure he must like you back." the psychatrist smiled. Smith grinned... Just thinking of Martyn made him feel faint. "Is there anything else you need to admit or tell me?" the psychiatrist was clearly prodding now. Smith was battling with himself in his head... should he tell him about the drug incident? "Yes, um..." Smith stuttered. "I-I... drugged M-Martyn." he burst out crying. "Are you saying you drugged Mr. Littlewood?" the psychatrist raised an eyebrow. "Don't hurt me, I'm sorry! It was Evil Smiffy, he wanted to use Martyn for his own purposes." Smith cried out even harder. "This is a serious self-acusation, Alex. You do realise I will have to report you to the faculty." the psychiatrist said, laying his hand on Smith's shoulder. "No! It wasn't me, it was Evil Smiffy!!" Smith fell on the floor. "I can bring that up when I speak to them. I'm sure they will understand." the psychiatrist said, tapping Smith on the head. "They won't understand, nobody does!!" Smith began to have a fit on the floor, kicking everything in his way.

It took a lot of effort, but the psychiatrist calmed him down and was instructed to take him to see someone a lot more experienced. Smith didn't want to, but he knew he had to...


	10. Tristis Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith loses complete control of himself, and his... saddened personality takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Jealousy and Filth, Pure Filth did NOT update the past few days. I'm so sorry, I had the worst case of Writers' Block and I was trying to concentrate on my school work for a change. To make up for this, I'm going to update Edgewood twice. Watch for the next chapter coming later on. (It's 3am right now, and I'm going to bed soon. It'll be up at...let's say between 1pm and 3pm, okay? 
> 
> Everything else aside, enjoy the chapter.

It was Thursday now... Smith was sat on his bed, rocking back and forth... his knees were huddled to his chest and he was crying. He'd clearly lost control of himself, and any one of his personalities could take over when they had the chance. He found himself fall unconscious. When he'd woken up again, he was no longer in control...

Ross and Trott are making out, as they duck into their room. "You're so hot." Ross said, pulling away. Trott smirked, about to remove his shirt. But, what they didn't notice was Smith on his bed. "Smith, mate?" Ross called, tapping his shoulder. Smith turned, with a knife partially digging into his skin. "What do you. Want Ross?" he stuttered. "Okay, what." Trott looked shocked. "Smith, why are you-?!" Ross stopped himself. "My name is. Not Smith, I. Am Tristis, I. Thought he would've. Introduced me by. Now, guess not." Smith said, sniffling. "Okay, 'Tristis'. We're going to the psychiatrist." Ross said, helping him up; being careful not to injure him further. "I'm coming with you." Trott said, throwing his bag on the floor. Ross nodded, removing the knife from Smith's hand. Trott helped him lead Smith to the infirmary.

"Where are we. Going? Nothing can. Help me now." Smith sniffled.

"We're going somewhere where we can maybe get Smith back." Ross said.

"But I like. Being in control. It's fun to. Actually move about. And not just. Watch from the. Sidelines." he sniffled again.

"It's not fun to take over your host's body." Trott growled.

"You don't get. It, do you? You're all so. Mean and negative. Honestly, I don't. Get how you. Can be happy. With yourselves." Smith stuttered.

Trott was getting angry now, and was about to lash out. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ross. He smiled at him.

Smith, or 'Tristis', began singing. "Never mind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you say... sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." he ended, and didn't seem to stutter when singing. Apparently all of Smith's personalities had the same talent Smith had: singing. 

"You're pretty good at singing." Ross complimented.

"It carries over." it was a short but honest answer.

  
Ross nodded, leading him into the infirmary with Trott's help.

 

The couple were left outside the office, just waiting... Trott sighed in distress. "This is really boring..." he complained. Ross shushed him. "If you're a patient little walrus, I'll treat you nicely tonight." he winked. Trott moaned just having that thought process in his mind. "I knew you'd be down for that." Ross licked his lips. Trott leaned in for a kiss, when they were interrupted by the door bursting open. Smith was running, at a lightning pace. "Smith?!" Ross shouted, running after him. "What happened?" Trott asked. "He was talking about suicide. I think you should go catch up with him... NOW." the psychiatrist pledged, running himself. Trott nodded quickly, and ran after them all.

He couldn't believe where Smith had ran to. Into the Science Blocks? He looked up. "Oh, fuck..." he thought. "The only building with a place to get onto the roof." He ran to find Ross, who was panicking. "He blocked the fucking doors with something!" he was attempting to bash into the door. A crowd seemed to be gathering. "Ugh, why does this shit always become a fucking public show?!" Trott thought. He looked up, as it began raining. "Of course it rains now-" Ross interrupted himself. "HOLY FUCK, SMITH GET DOWN!" he shouted. Smith was standing on the edge, and had a blank expression. Ross and Trott ran over to Kim and Hannah, who were in each others arms. Strife ran over. "Why is Alex up there?!" he, too, was panicking. "The psychiatrist will explain." Trott sniffled, gesturing to the man. Martyn couldn't even watch, and simply ran off. "You'd never jump, Smith!" Lewis shouted up. "Where's Zoey?" Turps panicked. "I'm here, I'm here." Zoey sniffled. "Do you fucking see what being mean does now?!" Simon shouted at Lewis and Sjin. "I didn't know it'd go this far..." Sjin sniffled. "Shame on you." Sips added, making Sjin cry softly. He ran off to his dorm, not wanting to be around anybody. "Tristis, I don't want to die!" Smith shouted. "I do, it's. Not my fault. I'm part of. You." he stuttered. "Why the fuck is he talking to himself?" a random kid asked. "Hey, he has DID." Trott shoved the random kid. "Why the fuck is everyone crowded here, anyway?!" Ross shouted, too. "Yeah, put the phones down. Psychos." Trott attempted to get everybody to back off, failing miserably. "Fucking younger kids." he complained to Ross. "Listen, he's not going to jump-" Ross began, as Smith hovered one foot off the building. Smith fell backward, thankfully. "Oh, my God. Is he okay up there?!" Kim asked, balling her eyes out.

 

It had been a few days now, and Smith was alone in his dorm, packing his suitcases. He began to sing...

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

to tell you I'm sorry

for everything that I've done

but when I call

you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

at least I can say that I've tried

to tell you I'm sorry

for breaking your heart

But it don't matter,

it clearly doesn't tear you apart

Anymore

He stopped, and had finished packing... He put his backpack on his back, and began to wheel his suitcase out the door. He made his way across the path in the courtyard toward the Admin Block. He wasn't surprised to see everybody wanting to say goodbye. Martyn came up for a hug, but Smith just pushed him away. "I don't need your pity." was the last thing he said, entering the block. Martyn began to cry, and Zoey went to comfort him. She led him to another area of the courtyard, and the crowd dispersed... Kim stayed with Duncan, crying in his arms. "Alright, Kim..." Duncan began to well up, too. "It's alright, okay? He's not leaving forever. He's going home, and when he's back he'll be able to control that." he smiled at Kim. "I sure hope so." Kim inhaled sharply, before exhaling.

Martyn cried into Zoey's shoulder. "He's not leaving forever, when he's back he'll be able to control his DID. I'm sure of it." she shushed him, trying to comfort him. "Are you sure? He probably really hates me now. I drove him on that roof." Martyn cried even more. "Do not say that, you did not. Nobody is to blame but his other personalities." Zoey said, patting his back. "Whatever. I still blame myself." Martyn sniffled. Zoey knew there wasn't much else she could do to convince Martyn, so she began to lead him to his dorm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included in this chapter:  
> Someone Like You - Adele  
> Hello - Adele
> 
> A VERY ADELEISH CHAPTER WE HAVE HERE.
> 
> Side Note: Chapter 11 skips a week and then it's time for the- Nah, I won't spoil it. Look forward to it.


	11. It's Singing Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a full week now, and it's time for the singing competition! Most of the problems are put at bay, if not completely gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I promised. Enjoy.

It had been a full week now. Smith had gotten the help he needed, and is able to control his emotions and personalities more now. Martyn got help for his depression, and he's over it. But perhaps the most important thing; Fiona moved to Edgewood full time! Today is the day of the singing competition, which everybody had been waiting for!

 

Everybody was seated in the Assembly Hall, with the acts sitting at the front. There were tons of other singers at the front, as most of the school was there. Zoey, Fiona, Kim and Hannah had offered to do the opening act. They were getting ready. They positioned themselves on stage, as the curtains were drawn. The lights behind the curtains were shut off, and the curtains opened. The music began, and the right side of the stage lit up. Hannah and Fiona began singing Pretty Girls.

 

_All around the world, pretty girls_

_Wipe the floor with all the boys_

_Pour the drinks, bring the noise_

_We're just so pretty!_

_All around the world, pretty girls_

_Jump the line, to the front_

_Do what we like, get what we want_

_We're just so pretty!_

 

_Hey, don't you know that it's always the same?_

_From Australia 'round to LA_

_You can betcha', wherever the girls go, boys follow_

_We be keeping them up on their toes_

_They can laugh, but they don't get the jokes_

_Just you watch, they're so predictable_

_The girls roll up_

_Windows roll down_

_Eyes on us_

_Jaws on the ground_

_Watch them go_

_It's just so funny_

_Like bees to the honey!_

 

_All around the world, pretty girls_

_Wipe the floor with all the boys_

_Pour the drinks, bring the noise_

_We're just so pretty!_

_All around the world, pretty girls_

_Jump the line, to the front_

_Do what we like, get what we want_

_We're just so pretty!_

 

The left side of the stage lit up, and revealed Zoey and Kim in a 'car'. "Hey girls." Hannah said, climbing in with Fiona. "Hey, Hannah. Who's the new chick?" Kim asked. "Yeah, she looks, like, totally far off." Zoey added. "She's, like, totally from another planet!!" Hannah tried to sound as serious as possible. "No way!!" Zoey and Kim tried to act surprised, but did it terribly. "This phone is totally broken." Hannah pulled out an old rotary phone. "I can totally turn it into the new Samsung Galaxy S6 for branding." Fiona said. The audience laughed. "Fix it for me!!" Hannah said, flipping her hair. Fiona took the rotary phone, and put a fake Samsung Galaxy in it's place. "Wow, those are radical alien powers." Kim said. "Ya." Zoey added. "Let me call your friends, like totally." Fiona said, grabbing the fake phone. "Hello, girls? We're like. Totally... like... TOTALLY COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!!!!" Fiona shouted. "Let's go!!" Zoey called. Kim and Zoey joined in for the next verse.

 

_All around the world, pretty girls_

_Wipe the floor with all the boys_

_Pour the drinks, bring the noise_

_We're just so pretty!_

_All around the world, pretty girls_

_Jump the line, to the front_

_Do what we like, get what we want_

_We're just so pretty!_

 

Fiona had volunteered to do the rap part, and got out the car and walked to the right of the stage.

 

_If you ask me, I'm killing them softly_

_I would spend time with you but that'd cost me_

_They pray that Iggy-Iggy give 'em one more chance_

_But busy Iggy wouldn't even give 'em one more glance_

_See, enter in line between the beauty and a beast_

_Slim waist, thick cake, the whole world want a piece_

_Bad girl, good would make you lose your mind_

_All of the boys begging Britney, hit 'em one more time_

_Iggs_

 

The audience clapped, and the four girls bowed. The curtains closed, and the lights dimmed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your host... Mark Turpin!" Turps said, in his best announcer voice, before jumping on stage as the lights boomed back on and the curtains opened. The crowd cheered, mostly people from Y0G5 though. "Alright, alright. Hello. That was an amazing opening performance. Now, you may be wondering who I am. I was chosen to host this year since I am probably the most handsome one they could find." he winked, causing a few whoops from the audience. "Now, since it's the class I'm in. The acts from Y0G5 are going first. Let's see who's first! Open the randomizer!!" Turps shouted, gesturing to the big screen above him. The randomizer cycled through the names, and the first one to come up was... "Alex, Chris and Ross. You're up!" Turps shouting, running off stage. The trio made their way up. They were exceptionally scared, but they'd make it through it. They copied the Bad Blood video, which started with a small fight scene. It was just those three, though. So they improvised...  
Ross pushed Smith, and Smith pretended he was falling out of a window. He stood up almost automatically, though.

 

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 

Trott spun around his chair, and began to spit those lyrics.

 

_I can't take it back, look where I'm at_

_We was O.G. like DOC, remember that?_

_My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts_

_Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq_

_I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you_

_These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you_

_Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more_

_No I don't fear no more_

_Better yet, respect ain't quite sincere no more_

 

Smith pretended to push Ross, as he was singing his next lyric.

 

_Oh, it's so sad to_

_Think about the good times_

_You and I_

 

The other two joined him for the chorus.

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

_Now we've got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve 'em_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 

Trott began to rap, again.

 

_Remember when you tried to write me off?_

_Remember when you thought I'd take a loss?_

_Don't you remember? You thought that I would need ya_

_Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait, you got amnesia_

_It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars_

_Body bumped, bruised_

_Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through_

_Still, all my life, I got money and power_

_And you gotta live with the bad blood now_

 

Smith and Ross did this next one together.

 

_Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes_

_You say sorry just for show_

_You live like that, you live with ghosts_

 

Trott then joined in.

 

_You forgive, you forget but you never let it go_

_Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes_

_You say sorry just for show_

_If you live like that, you live with ghosts_

_If you love like that, blood runs cold!_

 

The trio continued singing the last lines.

 

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

_Now we've got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve 'em_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

_Now we've got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve 'em_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 

Smith and Ross did the last scene, and slapped each other round the face. They laughed at each other, and then bowed. The audience was going crazy, and the trio was shooed off by Turps.

 

"That was a crazy performance. Alright, up next we have Hannah, Kim and Lewis!!!" he shouted, running off stage again.

The three positioned themselves, Lewis sat on the chair. Kim and Hannah standing back to back. Hannah began.

 

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on._

_I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

 

Hannah was acting like she was singing to Kim, but also the audience.

 

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_the taste of Kim's cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl cause she made me_

_I hope my ex boy don't mind it_

 

Hannah gestured to Lewis in the chair, making part of the audience laugh.

 

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

 

Hannah continued.

 

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter._

_You're my experimental game, just human nature._

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave._

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

 

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_the taste of Kim's cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl cause she made me_

_I hope my ex boy don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

 

_Us girls we are so magical,_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable._

_Hard to resist, so touchable._

_Too good to deny it._

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

 

Hannah was dreading this last scene, but she took one for the team.

 

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_the taste of Kim's cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl cause she made me_

_I hope my ex boy don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

 

Hannah finished singing, and kissed Kim softly on the lips. The audience whooped and cheering ensued. There was an uproar of applause, and Kim and Hannah bowed. Lewis, too, bowed. Though he didn't do much. He hurried off stage, with the other two. "Again, a lovely performance. There is one more performance from Y0G5! He did not want to tell anybody about it, all he wanted to say is that it is dedicated to Alex Smith. Please welcome to the stage... Martyn Littlewood!" Turps called, hurrying off the stage again. Applause ensued, and died down after a little while. Martyn came on stage, and sat down on the chair which had been moved to the middle.

 

He began singing...

 

_He said let's get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city_

_Away from the crowds_

_I thought heaven can't help me now_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_But this is gonna take me down_

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_

 

Having this sung about him was kind of making Smith feel a little special...

 

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

_Wildest dreams_

 

_I said "No one has to know what we do,"_

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

_And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_

_But this is getting good now_

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_And when we've had our very last kiss_

_My last request is_

 

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

_Wildest dreams_

 

This, too, was making everybody else emotional. Not just Smith, by the looks of things!

 

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burnin' it down_

_Some day when you leave me_

_I bet these memories follow you around_

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burnin' it down_

_Some day when you leave me_

_I bet these memories follow you around_

 

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

 

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

_In your wildest dreams_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

_In your wildest dreams_

 

Martyn finished, and Smith ran up on stage. Martyn was surprised by a passionate kiss on the lips. They walked off stage, hand in hand. "Alright." Turps said, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He, too, was getting emotional.

 

The rest of the night was other form group performances, all were good. The results will be announced on Tuesday, apparently. So, it's time to party! Smith apologised to Hannah, and vice versa. They had told each other 'good job' and didn't really hangout anymore after that. Kim and Duncan were mostly hanging out, and they both got super drunk. Duncan had dragged Kim back to his dorm room, and stuff had happened...

Duncan stripped Kim naked, despite being drunk he still had partial control. He took his own clothes off, and Kim lay on his bed... waiting. Duncan didn't have any protection, but he didn't think he'd need it anyway. He began fondling Kim's boobs, as she was sucking him off. He moaned, and squeezed her tits. He then grabbed her by the hair, and made his cock go further down her throat. She gagged, but Duncan didn't want to cum in her mouth anyway. He pushed her away, and she laid waiting expectantly. He kissed her on the lips, and began to penetrate the threshold of her vagina. He began humping, furiously. He bit on Kim's bottom lip, and she hissed in slight pain. She lay back, trying to relax herself. Duncan kept on humping, though. Not even vaguely worried about the risks of pregnancy, he came inside her. He then collapsed out of exhaustion, and Kim fell asleep too.

Turps certainly didn't have a nice time getting back into his room. He went to sleep on the floor in Sips and Simon's room for the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Included:  
> Pretty Girls - Britney Spears feat. Iggy Azalea - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV2uebhnqOw  
> Bad Blood - Taylor Swift feat. Kendrick Lamar - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcIy9NiNbmo  
> I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAp9BKosZXs  
> Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ
> 
> ALSO, this would be a good chapter to play the songs with the part you're reading. I'll link them.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I suck at straight sex scenes. Sorry!


	12. New Kid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday, the 23rd of September. A new kid is coming to Y0G5! Everybody is so excited, and waiting in their tutor room. Strife was waiting with them, also rather excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's right. A new kid is coming to Edgewood! (Don't worry, if your favourite Yogscast character isn't in the story yet; they probably will be at some point in time. Leave suggestions below if you like).

A jet-black haired kid stumbled through the door, like he'd just tripped. "Sorry!" he called, picking everything he dropped up. He stood up straight again, and looked around the room. He had his eyes on someone imparticular, though... "Well, why don't you introduce yourself?" Strife asked. The boy snapped out of his dreams. "Oh, um. I'm Alex." he stumbled with his words a little. Smith cheered. "Second Alex!" he called out. The boy looked over to Smith, before looking back at Strife. "And your last name, Alex?" he asked him. "Oh, um. Parvis. Alex Parvis." he swallowed the lump in his throat. Strife nodded. "Well, there's a spare desk at the front there." he pointed to a desk next to Duncan. Parv nodded, running to sit down. "Damn, would you do anything that tutor told you?" Lewis called. Parv bit his lip, trying to ignore Lewis. Duncan looked over to him. He outstretched his hand. "Hi, I'm Duncan." he smiled. Parv looked over, reluctantly shaking his hand. "Hi..." he muttered, before staring back at the front. "Alright, class. Today we're going to be discussing the topic of powerful songs. It was the Singing Competition last Sunday, and I actually have the results for our form. Almost everybody sat up straight, all ears. "In last place, we have... Hannah, Kim and Lewis with 'I Kissed A Girl'. Sorry y'all." Strife said, writing on the board. The room still clapped, though. "In second we have... Martyn with 'Wildest Dreams'." Strife wrote on the board. Everybody clapped, and Smith braced himself. "And in first. Alex, Ross and Chris with 'Bad Blood'! Congratulations!" Strife announced. Smith cheered, and the room began to clap again. Strife killed the applause off, and began to talk again. "Alright, which of these songs do you think has the most meaning?" Strife asked. Parv shot up his hand. "Yes, Alex? You're certainly an eager student." Strife chuckled. Parv opened his mouth to speak, but Lewis did so first. "It's cause he wants you to bend him over your desk and spank him, sir." he shouted. "Hey, I don't know your name." Parv stood up. "But shut up, please." he continued. "Okay, okay. Stop that chat, Lewis. Alex, please continue." Strife sighed. "Wildest Dreams has a lot of meaning, as it's a Taylor Swift song. Most of those songs have deep meaning, that not many people understand. For example, Bad Blood is about losing a friend. Whereas many people speculate it's about one of her exes." Parv grinned, and sat back down. "Is there anything Alex's don't know about Taylor Swift?! Anybody see a running theme??" Ross called out. Smith and Parv both looked at him. "Just saying." he smirked. Parv put his attention back to the front, whereas Smith laughed at Ross.

The rest of tutor was fairly boring, and they were notified that early morning classes were cancelled. So, the class just hung out in the courtyard. Parv sat all by his lonesome, approached by some of his classmates at times. But, he simply shooed them away and said he didn't want to talk. He was drawing, and didn't want to be disturbed. Finally, everybody had convinced Kim to try and talk to him. Kim approached him. "Go away." he sniffled. "Come on, Alex. What are you drawing?" she sat next to him, and he shuffled away a little. "Um. It's supposed to be me." Parv twisted one tip of his mouth into a smile. "Is that a guitar you're holding in it?" Kim asked, pointing. Parv nodded. "I play guitar a lot. All my luggage is in the Admin Block being checked, I don't even know what dorm room I'm in." he laughed a little. "That's the first time I've seen you laugh, Alex. Do you find it hard to laugh or are you just really shy?" Kim asked. "Sorry, how rude of me..." Parv coughed, and outstretched his hand. "Alex. Alex Parvis. Do call me Parv." he smiled. Kim shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Parv." she smiled. Parv put all his pencils and his drawing pad away, and stood up. "I'm going to go introduce myself to everybody else. Can you help me?" he sniffled. Kim stood up with him, and put her arm around him. "Sure." she grinned. Parv moved her arm. "I'm, uh. I'm gay." he stuttered. "Oh, we have plenty of LGBT+ people in our form." Kim began, leading him to the large group of people. She noticed he got more and more nervous the closer they got. "Come on, they're not that scary." Kim laughed. Parv nodded, and caught up to her. "So, you got the gay guys. Ross and Trott." she gestured to them. They waved, and Parv waved back. "You got the lesbian lovebirds, Fiona and Zoey." she pointed. They waved. "Okay." Parv said, waving back. "You got the bisexual crew. Sjin and I." Kim grinned. Sjin didn't bother waving, but Parv did. "And you got the only pansexual on campus, Smith." she gestured. Smith waved, and Parv did so too. "I'm unsure what Martyn is at the moment." Kim bit her lip, and Martyn looked over. "Pretty sure I'm gay." he smiled. Parv nodded, waving. "What about us, Kim?" Hannah asked. "Oh, those are the straight sticks." Kim snickered. "Lewis, Simon, Duncan and Turps." she said. "And Sips and Hannah are bi-curious, probably." she continued. Hannah nodded, Sips too. "What about the rundown on relationships?" Parv asked. "Oh, that's easy. Ross is dating Trott and Zoey is dating Fiona. There are other relationships brewing, but they aren't official." Kim smirked. "Okay, can we just talk about how Parv totally has a major crush on Mr. Strife??" Lewis blurted out. Parv blushed a deep red, as all the attention was onto him. He didn't know what else to do, so he just cried. "For fuck sake, Lewis. I just introduce him to the group and now you're being a fucking dickhead." Kim shouted, swearing for once. "Listen, just get the fuck away from him." she continued shouting. "Fine then. Come on, Sjin." Lewis growled, storming off. Sjin followed him. "Suck up!" Hannah shouted. Sjin gave her the death stare, before running after Lewis. Kim got down on her knees. "It's alright, Parv-" she began, before he got up and ran off. "He seems... nice." Ross smiled, trying to stay positive. "He loves to play the guitar, he told me." Kim smiled. "Niice." Smith grinned.

 

Wednesday morning. Parv was moved to Room 12 with Simon and Sips the night before. He spent almost an hour talking with them that night, and was happy he fit in so well. It was time for tutor, and Parv was running to be there first. The door was locked, so he waited outside. "Look who's here early." Smith laughed. "Hey, Smith." Parv forced a smile. "Hey, um. I have a question." he continued. "Ask away." Smith smirked. "How could I get a detention? I mean, from Mr. Strife?" Parv bit his lip. "I'm not even going to ask why, but... Strife hates it when people don't listen to him and talk back. So, try that?" Smith couldn't believe he was telling him this. Parv nodded eagerly. "Both Alex's here early, I see." Strife said, chuckling. Of course today Strife would put product in his hair. Strife unlocked the door, and the both of them dashed in. After a few minutes, everybody had arrived. Strife began the lecture. "Oh, shit." Parv randomly said. "Sorry, hit my fucking foot on the fucking table leg." he growled. "Alex, watch your language." Strife coughed. "Why, sir?" Parv grinned. "Alex, I'm warning you. Stop the attitude." Strife snapped. Kim seemed confused. Why was he acting like this? "What attitude, sir?" Parv stood up. "Alex, sit down." Strife was getting impatient. "Why should I sit down, do I have human rights or what?" Parv shouted. "Wait outside, Alex. I'll be speaking to you in a bit." Strife snapped, Parv calmly walked outside the classroom. He smirked and waited a few minutes, then Strife opened the door. He closed it. "Alexander Parvis, what has gotten into you?" Strife asked, putting hands on his hips. "I don't know, sir. Just give me a detention, that'll teach me." Parv winked. Strife sighed. "Detention at lunchtime. Come back in." he said, opening the door again. Parv fistpumped, before walking back in.

 

It was lunchtime, the class had just finished Geography. Parv was practically running to his detention, making everybody laugh slightly. "Why is he so eager?" Hannah asked. "No clue." Trott snickered.

Parv knocked on the tutor room door. "Come in." Strife said. Parv opened the door, and closed it. "Close the door blind, please Alex." Strife said. Parv smirked, and closed the door blind. "Sit down." Strife said, gesturing to the desk. Parv did so, and slung his bag under his chair. "What should I do?" he asked. "Uhh... Fourty lines of 'I will not swear at the teacher'." Strife said. Parv shook his head. "Too hard." he smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Strife covered his mouth. This was clearly the worst time for Strife to feel 'in the mood'. "Yes, please Mr. Strife." Parv growled. "Now, now. Alex. This is not appropriate-" Strife began, but Parv was already pulling off Strife's tie. "Come on, sir. You know you want to punish me for what I've done." Parv winked. "I have a wife and ten children!" Strife lied. "No, you don't sir. You're a single twenty-five year old gay male who teaches kids Computing at Edgewood High." Parv seductively bit his lip. "How would you know so much about me?!" Strife asked. "I have my ways, William." Parv smirked. "Please, just Will..." Strife was getting into it, but still couldn't believe he was doing this with a student. "Okay, just this once." he gulped. Parv smirked, unbelting his jeans. Strife stood behind him. Parv dropped his jeans, but not his underwear. "You don't get to see anything this time around." he winked, and Strife bent him over the desk. "You have to, um... say 'I will not swear at the teacher' as I'm doing it. That way we both get something out of it." Strife suggested. Parv nodded, and Strife raised his hand. Strife was reluctant, but he slammed his hand down... probably leaving a red mark. "I WILL NOT SWEAR AT THE TEACHER! I WILL NOT SWEAR AT THE TEACHER! I WILL NOT SWEAR AT THE- AH, FIDDLESTICKS." Parv was shouting, as Strife was spanking. Trott and Ross were passing by outside, wondering what the fuck was going on. "Please, I need to see." Strife murmured. "Go on then." Parv smirked. Strife partially pulled down Parv's boxers, but they were interrupted with a knock on the door. Strife ran to sit at his desk, and Parv pulled everything up and sat at his desk. "Come in." Strife tried to sound normal as possible. Ross edged in. "We were just wondering if everything is okay..?" Trott asked, from behind Ross. "Yeah, everything's great. Amazing, actually." Strife winked slightly at Parv. "Right, okay..." Ross edged out again, and Trott followed him. Parv ran up to the front again, and pulled Strife into a passionate kiss. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and it was going to very hard to keep his cool with Parv in front of the rest of the class! "Now, Alex. You need to know this needs to be kept private. If anybody finds out, especially any other staff member, I could lose my job. And you won't see me again." Strife said. "I know, Will. I won't say a word." Parv whispered, biting his earlobe. "Good lad." Strife growled, caressing Parv's cheek. "Now how about we take this to somewhere a little more intimate?" he continued, with a wink. Parv smirked, nodding in agreement.

They, secretly, made their way to the forest. Nobody, thankfully, stopped or noticed them. Parv unzipped his jeans, in case they did get up to anything. "I've got no condoms with me, so anal is a no go." Strife said, leaning against a tree. Amazed at how quick Strife was moving, Parv smirked. "That's okay. I totally get it." he said. Strife nodded. "Thanks for understanding." he sighed. "This is weird to me, you realise?" he continued, biting his lip. "I know, Will. I get it. Sadly, you won't be the first person to take my virginity." Parv sighed. "How come?" Parv had clearly captured Strife's interest. "Lost it at 14." Parv smirked. "With my old fuck buddy back in my old school. The staff found out, that's why I was moved here." he laughed. Strife smirked. "I lost mine at 15. My ex boyfriend and I did it before he broke up with me back in America." he, too, laughed. "Memories..." he sighed. "We could learn a lot from each other." Parv winked. "We certainly could, Parvis." Strife sighed. The two stood chatting for another hour, when Strife finally looked at the time. "Fuck, you're late for your next class." he gasped. "Who's not swearing at the teacher now?" Parv winked. Strife blushed a little. "Who cares. I'll see you later, Will." Parv winked. "See you, Parvis." Strife sighed, leaning against the tree again. He watched Parv walk off, wondering what he'd got himself into...


	13. The Escapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parv comes back into class, but he forgets to do something very important...
> 
> Duncan begins to stress about how he might of gotten Kim pregnant, but he's interrupted by an orange jumpsuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Yogscast on my bookmarks/recent activity. I've been getting into Hetalia majorly, and I've taken up most of my time with that. Again, so sorry for putting Fantasies, Jealousy and Filth, Pure Filth on hiatus. It was stressing me and I couldn't handle it. What you may be excited to hear will be at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 2K VIEWS! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT MY WORK IS BEING NOTICED, EVEN IF IT ISN'T THE BEST. I'M SO GLAD ALL OF YOU EXIST. THANK YOU! You all inspire me to write more, and I love to. <3

"Alex Parvis, you are late to my class." Mrs Pelrine said, and everybody turned to look at him. He didn't notice he hadn't done up his zipper, and his tie was undone. "Someone had a fun detention..." Sips muttered. Parv looked down. "Oh-" he coughed. He did his zip back up, and re-adjusted his tie. He sat down in a spare seat with Smith, Kim and Simon. The class continued work, except Kim. "Where were you? You've been acting weird today." she said, raising an eyebrow. Parv laughed nervously, and got Smith's attention. Kim shook her head in confusion, and got back to work. "How'd the detention go, then?" Smith whispered. "I wrote fourty lines of 'I will not swear at the teacher'. It was fairly boring." Parv was good at lying, so Smith bought it. However, most of this buying of the lie was due to Smith's mind being mostly focused on what he had told his psychiatrist about Martyn. It was with the faculty now, and they were currently working out a punishment and more help classes... Mrs Pelrine came over with Parv's worksheet. "Do not be late to my class again." she said. "Okay." Parv simply said, pulling out a pen. He studied the worksheet. "Easy." he thought. Meanwhile, Ross and Trott were trying to figure out what the fuck was going on in that room. "Maybe Parv isn't the innocent kid we thought he was..." Ross sighed. "I'd be down with it." Trott smirked. "You'd be down with anything, though. What I'm worried about is if Parv gets Strife in trouble, cause it sounded like he was spanking him." Ross whispered. "Let's ask him after class. Whatever he tells us, is our secret okay?" Trott replied. Ross nodded, going back to the worksheet.

Simon and Martyn were sat next to each other. Martyn suddenly put his head in his hands. "You alright, man?" Simon asked. "I'm remembering something..." Martyn groaned. "Remembering what?!" Simon asked, panicking slightly. "I remember I was tied up... to a bed... I was trying to escape, but someone handcuffed me to a bed. It was... it was... I can't see who, it's too blurry." Martyn said, groaning. "It's okay, it's okay. Write that down in case you forget." Simon said, pulling out his handy notebook. Martyn wrote it down on one of the pages, and he tore it out to put it in his pocket. "Thanks..." he murmured.

 

After class, Ross and Trott felt it was necessary to catch up with Parv. "Hey, Parv. Can we talk to you, like. Somewhere private?" Trott asked. Parv turned, then looked to Kim. "Go talk." she smiled. Parv nodded, following Ross and Trott outside. They lead him to a secluded corner, and began asking him questions. "What's up in your love life then, eh?" Ross smirked. "Oh, the usual. I'm not one for relationships, just fuck buddies." Parv grinned. "And who's your fuck buddy, then?" Trott asked, gaining interest. "Oh, nobody imparticular." Parv lied. "I don't like liars, Parvis. What were you doing with Mr. Strife in that room? Your secret is safe with us." Trott smiled. Ross nodded. Parv was skeptical, but sighed and gave up. "Okay... um. Strife spanked me, and we kissed. That's all we did, okay?" he said, biting his lip. "What a player." Ross slapped Parv on the shoulder. "You think?" Parv raised an eyebrow. "Always knew he was gay." Ross laughed. "Hey, we got some shit you might want. Come back to our dorm with us." Trott grinned. Parv nodded, and they ran off. Trott unlocked the door, and Ross hurried in. Parv simply followed. Trott began digging through their bags. "There." he said, standing up. Parv's eyes widened. "You're giving these to me?" he asked, shocked. "You'll need them." Ross smirked, as Trott gave Parv a box of condoms and a tube of lube. "Thank you so much." Parv smiled wide. "No problem." Ross smirked. "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Parv bit his lip. "Your secret is safe with us, Parvis." Trott smirked. "Thank you again!" Parv said, running to put all this in his dorm. "Tross does justice once again, eh?" Ross smirked, pulling Trott into a passionate kiss. Their tongues explored each other, although they'd probably touched a trillion times now.

All of a sudden, the bathroom door burst open. Trott was quick to look over. They were wearing an orange jumpsuit? They had a shank, and stabbed at them both. They, luckily, got out just in time. "But how?! The door was locked!" Trott said, while running. "We need to report it." Ross gulped, running to the Admin Block. They ran up to the receptionist. "Hi, um. Ross Hornby, Chris Trott. Year 11, Form Y0G5. Can we talk to the Headmaster?" Ross stuttered, but the receptionist understood. He nodded, and went to knock on the office. He stuck his head in, and then nodded back to Ross and Trott. They made their way in. "Sir, no time to explain. There was someone in our dorm room, Room 4, in an orange jumpsuit. They had a shank and they tried to hurt Chris." Ross panicked. "This is a serious acusation-" the headmaster began. "Just send the security to check it, PLEASE!" Trott pledged, and the headmaster nodded. He picked up the phone, and dialled for the head of security. "They are checking it now. For now, please stay away from the dorms." the headmaster nodded, and Ross and Trott ran out. "Don't run inside the school, boys!" he shouted. "Am I bothered?!" Ross shouted, running outside.

 

Whoever this girl in orange was, she had run out of Room 4 and scrambled to find the right room. She finally found Room 2, and it was unlocked. She ducked in, and under a bed. She searched through the stuff, and knew it was definitely his.

Duncan stormed into his room, not caring about the no person allowed policy. He hid his face in his hands, and exhaled sharply. "I might have got Kim pregnant, I might have got Kim pregnant. I-" he stopped himself, and began crying. "Shh, you'll live through it." a whisper made Duncan cringe slightly. "Hello?" he asked, swallowing spit. He was slightly scared. "It's me, your sister." the girl slid out from under the bed. "Rosie?! You made it all the way here?" Duncan was shocked, hugging her tight. "What happened in prison?" he sniffled. "It was easy, really. Escape was really easy, too. So, I'm gonna be an aunt huh?" she smiled. "Rosie, you can't have anything to do with me." Duncan began crying. "Why not?" Rosie seemed confused. "You have a criminal record! You're sentenced to another five years in jail, and you've served two!! Rosie, I can't be seen having anything to do with you." Duncan cried even harder. "So what? I miss my brother, okay?" Rosie sighed. "You almost k-killed me when our p-parents died." Duncan sniffled. Rosie swallowed the lump in her throat. How it happened, you ask? Well, let's take a blast into the past...

_"Rosie, where's mum and dad?" Duncan had asked. "Duncan, listen. You need to leave. Mum and dad are dead, um. I just got a call from somebody. They died in a car crash, and um." Rosie stuttered. "What?" Duncan didn't quite understand what she was saying. "Listen, you brat. Get outside the house and run. Run far away. You don't want to have anything to do with this family anymore!" Rosie shouted. "No! I love you, and my friends. And all our relatives!! I'm never leaving you!" Duncan shouted back. "GET THE FUCK OUTSIDE, YOU FUCKING BRAT." she shouted back, picking him and throwing him down the stairs. "Get outside that front door, NOW!" she continued, walking down. She opened the front door, and threw him outside onto the paved path. Duncan had cracked his head open, and Rosie called 999 shortly after._

"You know I'm sorry for that, Duncan." Rosie gulped. "Listen, you need to-" Duncan began, before being interrupted by the door opening. "Hands up, both of you." the policeman demanded, and Rosie did so. Duncan slowly put them up. "Rosie Jones, you're coming back to the station for questioning. And then it's an extra one-year sentence for your escape." another policeman said, handcuffing Rosie. She mouthed the word 'sorry' to Duncan, before she was escorted off. Duncan was simply lead to what seemed to be the Principal's Office.

 

"Duncan, here, is a very good student. He has not failed a test to date, and gets very good grades in his classes." Strife made a valid point. "We understand Duncan has a relative in jail, and he has had a lot of loss in his family. He could be considered dangerous at this point, he has made contact with his sister after she hurt him life-threateningly." the policeman said. "What I think you don't realise is... Duncan is a bright student, who is going to excel academically. What he does NOT need, is people like you getting up in his personal business that he doesn't want to even talk about. He never chose to see his sister today, and even talking to her does not make him a threat to this school or anybody. Case dismissed." Strife slammed Duncan's report on the table. "We understand your concern, Mr. Strife. However, Duncan Jones is not in the fit condition for school. We request he is removed for a week, and put back at home. If that is okay with you, Principal?" the policeman coughed. "Yes, I believe he can go back to his foster home for a week. I'm sure they'd be flattered to have him back." the principal smiled. Strife knew he couldn't rebel against this decision, and simply left the room. "Duncan, pack up your stuff." he said, sighing. "Why?" Duncan asked. "You're being moved to your old foster home for a week." Strife forced a cough. "Oh... okay." Duncan seemed fairly chill about it, and left to go and pack. Strife sighed, going toward the staffroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M WRITING ANOTHER HIGHSCHOOL FIC! This one will be centered around Hetalia, though. BUT: I thought it would be cool to link both Edgewood and this other highschool together somehow. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it yet, but I think following these guys into University would have something to do with it. Look forward to it.
> 
> Stay sexy, mon cheri. <3


	14. Ross & Trott...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Trott get into an argument, and Ross goes running to Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR EDGEWOOD. I'm still waiting for Chapter 15 to be written, that will hopefully be done by January. I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING, THOUGH! 
> 
> Please enjoy, and sorry for the AMOUNT OF ITALICS USED.

"Honestly, you're such a drama queen!" Ross shouted.

"Yeah, well you're just an annoying asshole!!" Trott fired back.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You seriously have some issues, I'm not sticking around to deal with them!" Ross said, turning to leave.

"FINE! We're fucking over, see if I care!" Trott shouting, watching Ross leave... He flopped on his bed, and hissed in anger.

 

Ross ran, and ran to try to find Smith. "Smith! Smith!" he shouted, running up to him. He knocked him to the ground. "Ross! Ross! Get off!" he exhaled deeply. Ross got up. "Sorry but I'm really scared right now!" Ross was hyperventilating. "What's wrong?" Parv asked. "Trott broke up with me." Ross sniffled, sitting on a bench with head in hands. "Oh... um. Sorry to hear." Parv muttered, not knowing what else to say. "What happened, Ross? Explain, like, everything." Smith said, sitting next to him. "From the beginning?" Ross asked. "Wherever you feel is best." Smith smiled. Ross nodded, sniffling a little.

 _I was in my room, my window was uncovered and so was my neighbours. I was studying for a test in science, I think. This was in year 6, so I was... ten. The window was open, and so was my neighbours. I heard him talking on the phone, and I couldn't help but eavesdrop. It must've been his girlfriend, that's all I could make out at the time anyway._ Smith interrupted. "So, Trott had a girlfriend?" Ross nodded, then continued. _So, he finished the call and sat down on his bed. He was facing toward me, so I dug out my notepad that I used for notes. I found a pen and began writing on it. 'Are you ok?'. He seemed to laugh, and put a finger up to me. As if to say 'one second'. He scrambled to find something to write on, and I got a good look at his arse as he did so... I felt weird, as I'd never dated before and I had the sudden realisation I might be gay anyway. I simply sighed, and waited for him to write whatever it was he was writing. He sat back down, and showed me. 'Drama with girlfriend'. I sighed. Though not knowing that feeling, I still felt it hit me. I began to write again, and then showed him. 'Srry :( Don't know why she'd do tht to sum1 as cute as u'. I already regretted it, but this made him laugh. He began writing again, and I waited in anticipation. 'Let's meet outside tomorrow'. I smiled at him, and nodded. Did a cute guy just ask me to meet him?! Yes... by this point I knew I was gay._ Smith interrupted again. "But you didn't get together until Year 9, right?" Ross nodded. "We, well... we were just best friends with... benefits for a while." he swallowed a ball of spit. Smith nodded, and Parv slapped Ross on the back with pride. "Good job!" Ross continued. _So I begin to write something else, but he obviously doesn't realise this. I go to hold it up, and he'd closed his curtains. I had written 'I love you' on it._ Smith interrupted again. "Woah, woah. Is this based on a Taylor Swift music video?" he asked. Ross shushed him. "No, of course not!" he frowned. "Sorry!" Smith bit his lip. Ross continued, again. _So, I decided to just go to bed._

 _The next day, I woke up at about ten. Then, I remembered that cute guy wanted to meet me outside! I wondered if he went to my school, but then remembered I hadn't seen him before so I scrapped that idea. I looked out the front room window, and saw him standing there. It was a weekend, and he looked like he was waiting for someone. I grabbed my shoes, and quickly put them on. I ran out the front door, rather loudly. He noticed me, and smiled. I smiled awkwardly back, and walked to go sit with him. "Hey. I'm Chris, Chris Trott." he smiled and outstretched his hand. I blushed slightly. "Ross, Ross Hornby." I shook his hand, awkwardly._ Smith interrupted. "How awkward were you around guys you liked?" Ross frowned. "Very." he bit his lip, before continuing the story. _I remember talking to him for a while, and we got on really well. It turned out we liked the same games, and he'd invited me over to play later. "Why not now?" I asked. "Oh, I'm waiting for my girlfriend. We're, um. Going into town together." he stuttered a little, which I thought was cute. Smith interrupted. "You think everything's cute!" Ross facepalmed. "Oh, okay." I said. "Would you, um. Wait with me?" he asked, breath a bit shaky. I blushed the hardest I had ever. I nodded, not knowing what came over me. He smiled, before going back to looking out at the road._

 _After about five minutes of constant chatting, a car pulls up. A girl gets out of the passenger side, and she comes over to the both of us. "Come on, Trotty. Town." she snapped, grabbing his arm. "Can I say goodbye to my friend first?" he asked. "No, come on you idiot." she dragged him off into the car. I looked to Trott, and waved slightly. He waved back, but he was pulled into a kiss. I wondered how somebody could treat someone like that. I walked inside, a little sad. "What's up, bro?" my brother had a football._ "Hold the phone, you have a brother??" Smith asked. Ross nodded. "Sebastian." he continued. _"I'm not feeling up for football." I said. "Fine, be annoying! I'll go play with dad." he said, running out the back. I simply trudged up to my room. My mum was changing my bed covers, and she turned to smile at me. "Where's your friend?" she asked me. I had heard my parents discussing my sexuality when I snuck downstairs one night. So, I assumed they had their suspicions. "Oh, his girlfriend came to pick him up." I cleared my throat. She nodded, just finished changing the bedding. "All done!" she smiled. I tried to smile, but simply sat down with my head in hands. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to me. She put her hand around my torso. I sniffled. "I'm gay." I confessed. My mum laughed slightly. "That's absolutely fine, Ross." My mum was always so understanding with these kinds of things._ "So you officially came out when you were ten?" Smith asked. "Yeah, then I lost my innocence when I was 13." Ross laughed slightly. "Is that when Trott fucked you for the first time?" Parv asked, interested finally. "It was... an accident. He fell asleep, and I saw his... bulge. My horny self took over, and I gave him a blowjob. It surprised him, and he kept telling me to stop. But I couldn't. We called it simple misunderstanding... that was until we did it every night." Ross explained. "NICE!" Parv went back to looking at his phone. "Is the sex all you care about?" Smith asked. "Sort of." Parv rolled his eyes, and Ross continued. _She kissed me on the forehead, and left me alone after that._

 

_I saw Trott every day since then, but didn't dare tell him I was gay. Until I had him round one day... We were playing some Minecraft on my laptop, and dad was cooking dinner. He called us to say it was ready, but we had earphones in and couldn't hear it. He came into the room. "Hey! Dinner's ready, you two!" he tapped me on the shoulder. I nodded, and we took out our earbuds. We went into the kitchen together, and joined my parents and brother at the table. "So, Chris. I assume Ross has told you all his secrets." my mum asked, resting her head in her hands. "Well, some. But not all." Trott laughed nervously. I groaned, thinking they were going to embarrass me. "Mum..." I complained, dragging out the U. "Has he told you he's gay yet?" my brother asked, that normal shit eating grin on his face. I dropped my cutlery, and went red in the face. "You are?" Trott asked. I ran off. "Ross! Wait!" he called, running after me. I ran up the stairs, and into my room. I shut the door, but he soon opened it again. "I don't mind!" he said, keeping his distance. "I don't want you thinking I have a crush on you or anything!" That was all I was worried about, and Trott laughed. He adjusted his glasses. "Listen, even if you did have a crush on me. It'd be for all the right reasons." he teased. I couldn't help but smile at this. We went back downstairs, even though I still wanted to murder my brother. Later that evening Trott invited me to Katie's upcoming party next week, and I agreed to coming along._

_"We're here." my dad smiled at me. I was sat there in my best clothes, I even did my hair for once. "Look at my son, all grown up. Going to his first party." my dad was always a humourous guy. "Some more things, Ross." he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him. "I'm not driving you AND another boy home, so don't go dragging anybody out. You have your phone on you, so you can call me if you want to come home early." he laughed slightly. "Dad. I'm not going to bring any boys home. I'm only ten." I rolled my eyes. I was still technically a child, almost a tween but still a child. Dad thinks I'm going to bringing home a boy?_ Parv interrupted. "Um, excuse me. I brought my first home at age 9." he rolled his eyes. Smith looked at him, shocked. "My first girlfriend was when I was... 15." Ross smirked. "And now you have Martyn." Smith pouted, crossing his arms. "Can we go back to the total Taylor Swift ripoff?" he complained. Ross nodded. _I got out of the car, and made my way toward the house. My dad honked the horn, which scared me. I waved him off, and continued my trudge up the path. As soon as I got to the door, Katie's dad opened it. I recognised him from the time Katie and Trott were driven off into town. "Ah! Ross, right? Chris said you'd be coming." he smiled at me, sickly. "Yeah. Can I come in?" I asked. He nodded, pointing to the front room. There was blasting music and a lot of kids crowded in the front room and kitchen. Maybe even some kids upstairs, I couldn't tell. I made my way into the front room, the music was blaring from speakers all around the room. Katie sure had a big house. I searched around, trying to find Trott. I found him in the kitchen. Katie was trying to kiss him, but he was pushing her away. I walked over, and Katie slapped him around the face. "Hey!" I called, walking over faster. "Oh. Hi." Katie growled slightly. "If it isn't the gay boy." she tutted, and rolled her eyes. I stood, awkwardly. I didn't want to say anything. "Katie, don't be mean..." Trott said, quietly. I smiled at him. "Fine. I'll leave you two alone." she huffed, walking off. Trott tried to walk off and follow her, but I stopped him. "She's not worth it." I said. He laughed slightly. "You know... I've been, um. Having questions about..." Trott stopped. "What? What have you been questioning?" I asked. "You're gay. What does it... feel like?" he whispered. "Feel like?" I replied, wondering what he meant. "Tell me what it feels like. Please." he bit his lip. "Why should I tell you when I can show you?" I said, my heart was beating at this point._ "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Smith was chanting, over and over. Ross continued. _"What do you mean show me?" he asked, laughing nervously. I leaned in, still somewhat scared. It surprised me when I felt a warm kiss on my lips. Did he just go for it before I did? I opened my eyes, and saw Trott. His eyes lit up, as he pulled away. I was ten, I didn't really understand any of this yet. He'd had more experience than me, having dated before._

 _We didn't really speak about the kiss after that. That was, until, it was time to go to Secondary school._ "Dramatic lightning." Smith said, blandly. Parv was asleep. "Is that it?" Smith asked. Ross nodded. "What about the bit where he breaks up with her and kisses the other guy????" he complained. "For the last time, this isn't a Taylor Swift music video!" Ross huffed. "So what happened after?" Smith asked. "Trott broke up with Katie, blamed it on the drama they'd been through. She found out that we kissed, though. She hated my guts until I started at Edgewood." Ross sniffled, and burst into tears. Smith embraced him, and Ross cried into his shoulder for the next twenty or so minutes.

Oh, that's not the only bit of drama going on today, either!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the drama be? Find out in the next chapter.


	15. Eating For Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim shivered. Autumn was finally in full swing, and yet even with the lowering temperatures, she wouldn't admit that leaving her sweater in her dorm was one of the dumbest ideas she had had this term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE. Hope you enjoy this chapter written by not me, but someone else.

It's not like she hadn't told Duncan to check the weather app on his phone; oh no, she had done just that. How was she to know that he had just kept on scrolling through his messages and said whatever number first popped into his mind?

At least he was walking with her, friends side-by-side. It was relaxing, comfortable, almost, if she didn't feel like she was dying of hypothetmia. Duncan was in no such danger; in his laziness or his brilliance- Kim wasn't sure which- he hadn't taken off his jacket when he had been at her dorm.

"I really hope you're not pregnant."

And there was Duncan, master of tactfulness. He wasn't wrong, really; Kim wasn't too happy about the possibility of her being a mom either. Another human being just popping out of her in less than a year's time? The thought was repulsive, unbearable even, she told herself. If only she didn't feel like it wasn't.

Kim stared at the ground as they walked, looking at a few errant leaves swirling by their feet, dancing along the pavement beside them. She had thought about saying something back to Duncan, something witty or full of fake confidence, but the silence had stretched on too long for anything not to sound awkward and forced. They were only a few blocks away from the drug store now; if Kim was lucky, she wouldn't blurt any of the thoughts that she had been holding in for so long.

"I missed my period yesterday."

Sighing, Duncan shook his head.

"Really? Is it possible that it's just a bit late- that's a thing, right?"

"I guess. I don't really know, but I hope you're right. I just want to find out if it means something."

"Must mean that you liked my advice."

Kim laughed her first real laugh in what seemed like a very long time.

* * *

She wasn't expecting the call.

Sure, Kim had called her randomly a few times before, but ten o'clock on a Sunday morning was unprecedented. After all, Kim usually didn't get out of bed until several hours later.

The tell-tale call of Florence and the Machine brought no warning of Kim's mood.

"Hannah, that stupid fucker got me pregnant! Pregnant! How does a bastard with that small of a penis get ME pregnant?! It's not like I wanted a baby- oh no, I didn't even want to try anything with him, but of course that alcohol had to loosen me up, and before I knew it, my mate was fucking screwing me! ARGH- I'm just so infuriated by that dumb, immature, shitfaced git!"

"Woah, okay, slow down Kim. Let's start from the top. What happened?"

Kim let out one of her exasperated sighs. It wasn't good.

"I'm pregnant. Duncan got me pregnant. I'm fucking pregnant and alone and sad."

"How do you know- I mean, it's not like your belly is sticking out."

"We were talking earlier today, and I, and he wanted to get one of those over-the-counter pregnancy ones, you know, the ones that we used to point out and make fun of as kids?"

Hannah could hear Kim sniffle over the phone.

"And so we bought it and went back to my dorm, and I used it and waited for the results. It's kind of funny, now that I think of it; it felt like it took forever, just sitting there, praying for a negative, but now it just kind of seems... rushed.

But yeah, we finally got the results back, and whoop-de-doo, turns out I've got a baby inside of me. I'm not happy, Duncan's not happy, and we yell and scream things at each other that we shouldn't have, like how I don't want him in my life, and how he doesn't need all of this stress right now. Then he left and I cried and called you. All because I might've wanted to keep it."

"Keep it? You can't be serious."

Kim paused.

"I... I don't know. I really, really, don't want it, but I kind of do and I'm confused and angry and bitter and sad. It's all just so dumb! I don't want this pressure! I don't want this baby! I- I don't really know what I want."

Trying to find a reply, Hannah grasped at words.

"I, uh, don't know what to say."

Darn it. She was supposed to help her best friend, sort of girlfriend, through this, not awkwardly stumble over herself.

"I think I might keep it. I don't know why, but I think I will."

"Whatever you think is right, Kim. I just hope we can do this together."

Kim smiled. If anything, knowing that Hannah was with her made the burden lighter.

"Me too."

* * *

Duncan didn't handle stress well.

Now, homework and tests were one thing, but babies? Out of the question. He had been pacing his room, tearing out his hair and cursing his own since he had made it back to his dorm. A few friends had popped by, wondering what the loud, angry muttering was about, but he had ignored them.

He wasn't going to tell anyone. How could he? He would be destroyed, ruined by his own flesh and blood before it was even out of the womb. What would his family think, the school, his friends? It was a living hell, full of feverish scenes. If only he could wake up from this nightmarish phantasmagoria.

 


	16. Foreign Invaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, the whole class is excited for the two new kids. From what they've heard, they're foreign. From over in Mainland Europe. Strife had said Sweden and the Netherlands, and everyone was looking forward to hearing the accents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in the space of 6 hours, crazy but needed.

The two kids made their way into tutor, earlier than everybody else. "Ah, you must be Joakim and Rick. Welcome! You're a bit early." Strife said, glancing at the clock. "Do you both understand English?" he added, looking them up and down. "Yes. We did think to take a bunch of lessons in the language before coming here." the Dutch one rolled his eyes, followed swiftly by the Swedish one forcing a cough. "Well, sit down in either one of the seats without a nameplate." Strife sat awkwardly. A few minutes later, the first batch of students arrived. They were Martyn, Smith, Hannah, Trott and Simon. "Are the new kids here yet?" Martyn asked, before looking at the two who were sat down. "Oh..." he realised, standing sheepishly. "Hallo! Mijn naam is Zylush." the Dutch one had a cheesy grin. "Does he speak English?" Hannah whispered to Simon. "I got this." Simon cleared his throat. "Spreekt u Engels?" The Dutch boy nodded. "I was just messing with you." he had a soft smile on his face. "Where did you learn Dutch?" he asked. "Research." Simon went to sit down, along with the other four. "Where's Ross?" Smith whispered. "He said he had to do his hair." Trott sighed, annoyed. The Swedish one hadn't said much, but soon loosened up when Zoey entered the room. "H-hi." he stuttered. "What's your name?" Zoey smiled, her bursts of happiness and rainbow basically shot from her mouth... in a non creepy way. This is how Rythian interpreted it. Nobody had told him Zoey was lesbian. Nobody had told him anything, really. It was after lunch that he BEGAN to realise. Keyword 'began'.

 

"So, let's all play dare or dare!" Parv suggested. "Sounds like an excellent idea. Since you thought of it, I'll ask you first." Ross smirked. "Sounds fine by me." Parv smiled. "I dare you to moon that random group of girls for at least ten seconds!" Ross cackled, pointing. "Oh, God." Hannah braced herself, looking away. Parv snickered, pulling down his jeans and boxers. He bent over, and the girls quickly gained interest. It had only been 7 seconds, when Mr. Strife chose that moment to walk past. He looked over, eyes widened. "Parvis! Put your clothes back on!" he shouted, trying to cover his forming erection with a report. Which just happened to, ironically, be Parv's. Parv quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans. "Oh, my God. Strife's covering his crotch with something." Ross was losing his shit. "Oh, that happens to be my report too." Parv joined in the circle of laughter. Strife began walking over, much to Parv's embarrassment. "Parvis... Would you mind coming with me a second?" he gulped, moving the report from his crotch. Trott lost it, seeing Strife's erection through his trousers. "Okay, sir." Parv was blushing uncontrollably, and he stood up. He walked off with Strife, and the others looked at each other confusingly.

"Parvis..." Strife growled as he lead Parv into an alcove where nobody else could see them. "Do you see what you did to me?" he said, gesturing to his crotch. Parv giggled. "Don't act like you didn't like it." he winked. "I have to admit, I did... but don't do it again." Strife forced a cough. "Okay, sir." Parv said, sarcastically. Strife nodded, walking off back toward the Computing block. Parv grinned, and made his way back to the others. "What is going on with you two?" Kim asked, as he sat back down next to her. "Nothing." Parv snickered. Kim simply just nodded, and the circle got back to the game.

"I dare... um. You two to kiss?" Zylus said, pointing at Ross and then Trott. He didn't know they had broken up and didn't even know they were together. "Um... they broke up." Smith bit his tongue. Ross didn't care, though, he jumped up and went over to snog Trott. "Oh I missed you!" Trott cried. Hannah facepalmed. "Their breakups only last a few days, I swear." she sighed. "So... I did something good on my first day?" Zylus asked, eyes widened. "Yes, yes you did." Ross smirked, pushing Trott down and kissing him again.

"Ew, gross. Stop that. Sips, your turn to dare someone." Hannah announced. "Oh, okay. I dare Duncan to feel up Kim's baby." he laughed at his own dare, and a few others joined in. "But, it hasn't formed yet." Kim said, quietly. "Just do it!" Sjin snickered. Duncan brought his hand up to Kim's stomach, and began feeling around. "There's nothing, it's only in the first weeks." he rolled his eyes. He felt a rumble. "AAH!" he screamed, running off. "HEY! I'm just hungry!" Kim shouted to him. "Oh..." Duncan went red with embarrassment, and walked back over to sit down.

"Whatever! I dare Hannah to kiss Lewis' cheek!" he cackled. Hannah groaned. Lewis, too. "Just do it." he sighed. Hannah walked over, and hovered in place for a moment. She laid a kiss on Lewis' cheek, and Lewis furiously began wiping it off. "Let it be clear. Hannah and I are over, okay!" he huffed. Hannah nodded in agreement. "Well that wasn't hard, was it?" Duncan jeered. "Shut up, Duncan." Hannah growled. Duncan put his hands up in defeat.

"I dare Martyn to whisper explicit dirty things into Smith's ear until we can see his erection through his trousers!" Ross shouted. Martyn and Smith shrugged. "Okay then..." Martyn cleared his throat, putting his lips up to Smith's ear. "I can't wait until we're alone, all the things I could do to you." he whispered, and Smith's face went red. "Seeing you in those jeans is making me want to jump you." Smith was telling himself, in his head, to try to ignore it. He let out a long sigh. "You know I wore these trousers just for you." Martyn snickered, but he was running out of things to say. "I want to taste you." he said. And finally Smith couldn't take it anymore, and let out a long moan. "I SEE IT!" Trott shouted, pointing. "Okay, that was... great." Smith panted. "You're welcome." Ross grinned.

"Hey, Sips! Kick Sjin in the balls!!" Martyn suggested. "Woah, woah wait." Sjin stood up, covering his balls with his hands. "Gladly." Sips yanked Sjin's hands out of the way, and kicked him hard. Sjin screamed in pain, falling to the ground. "IT HURTS!" he yelled. Sips laughed for a while, until he noticed Sjin was actually crying. "IT REALLY HURTS THE PAIN WON'T GO AWAY." Sjin hissed. After about 30 seconds, the pain was gone but he still didn't stand up. "Fuck, never do that again." Sjin whimpered. "You big baby." Hannah was getting a good kick out of this.

"I dare you to kiss Zoey!" Rythian pointed at Turps. "Oh, fuck off." Turps complained. "Um. That's not happening." she went red with embarrassment, and looked to Fiona. "Yeah, um. Can we skip-" Fiona began, but Turps laid a quick kiss on Zoey's lips and then ran off. Far, far away. Fiona stood up. "COME HERE YOU BASTARD!" she shouted, grabbing her umbrella. She was glad she brought it out in a hot day! Hey, it's England. It could rain any time. She began chasing Turps around the courtyard. "Get away, you crazy woman!" Turps laughed, running as fast as he could. "I'll beat you, you little shit!" Fiona called, catching up to him. "FIFI! Come back!" Zoey shouted. "Okay, my love!" Fiona sighed, walking back over to the circle of friends. Turps reluctantly walked back over, too. "Touch my girl again I'll actually hit you." she joked. Turps snickered slightly, sitting back down. Rythian was confused. Fiona was calling Zoey her girl? What was that supposed to mean?

"After that goose chase. Let's dare Fiona to sit on Zylush's lap for 15 seconds at least." Hannah grinned. "It's Zylus!" he protested. "And I'm not gonna do that!" Fiona complained. Hannah nodded her head. "Yes, yes you are." Fiona groaned, and got up as slowly as she could. The tension was real... as Fiona sat down in Zylus' lap. He closed his eyes. "Don't think about boobs, Zylus. Don't think about boobs..." he whispered to himself. Martyn lost his shit, and another of Smith's personalities was taking over. "Boobs, Zylus. Boooobs." he whispered in his ear. "NO! Smith stop it!" Zylus gritted his teeth together. "The name's Dilectio, don't you forget it. I'll be all up in ya no matter what you are." he whispered. "FUCK!" Zylus shoved Fiona off, and it was clear he had a... man problem. "Oh my fucking God." Simon lost it and Sips was laughing his ass off too. "Shut up, guysh! It's not funny!" Zylus complained. The entire circle was laughing now, mainly at Zylus' accent.

"O-okay. One more d-dare." Martyn was still laughing. "I dare Rythian to lick Zoey's lips." he calmed down a bit. "Are you fucking serious?" Fiona shouted. She'd had enough by now. "I'm going to the dorms to calm down, because I want to punch someone right now." she stood up, and stormed off to the dorms. "Wait- Fifi!" Zoey outstretched her hand, but to no avail. When she turned back around she noticed that Rythian was right up close to her. "No! I refuse to do this, Rythian." she sniffled, and began crying. She stood up, and ran off to the dorms. "Do I lose?" Rythian asked. "Um... let's do this again some other time." Parv forced a cough, and the circle of friends dispersed slowly. Martyn took Hannah and Trott with him, though.

 

"HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm InTheLittleWood, also known as Martyn and TODAY I have two special guests. Hannah and Trott!" Martyn did his new intro, and Hannah and Trott slowly edged in from the side. "I do like that new intro." Hannah said, crossing her arms. "Where'd you get 'InTheLittleWood' from?" Trott asked. "Friend from home said I should use it." Martyn smiled. "Very nice." Hannah complimented. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Martyn asked. "How about relationships??" Trott suggested. Hannah groaned. "Okay. It's time for the Relationship Rundown!" Martyn announced. "Trott, why don't you start us off?" he asked. Trott nodded. "Hey, Chris Trott. @y0g5trott on twitter. Go follow thanks. Oh, um. Well Ross and I just got back together!" he cheered. "You say that, but you'll be broken up again in three or four months." Hannah pouted and crossed her arms. "Sorry, Rutherford." Trott did a terrible Lewis impression. "Was that meant to be Lewis?!" Martyn asked. "You cheeky bugger!" Lewis called from the bed. "Love you, Lewis." Trott made a heart with his fingers. "Love you too!" Lewis called. "What other relationships?" Martyn asked, pondering in thought. "How could you forget about you and Smith?" Hannah said. "OH! Well, we're not technically in a... relationship." Martyn bit his lip. "GET SOME!" Lewis shouted. "Thanks for that contribution." Martyn rolled his eyes. "No, seriously. I think you two are cuter than Ross and I." Trott confessed. "Ooooh tweeting Ross now." Hannah began tapping away on her phone. "No, don't!" Trott began slapping her slightly, but she kept laughing and typing away. "Posted!" she grinned. "I hate you." Trott growled. "I know." Hannah put her attention back on Martyn. "Don't even leave you and Kim out of this, Hannah! You say she's your 'best friend' but what's really going on?!" Trott asked, curious. "The viewers need not know." Hannah blushed a little.

"Wow. What else do we talk about?" Martyn began pondering again, slowly drifting into his own world. "The new kids you dummy." Lewis called. "OH! Yeah! Hannah, can you do me a massive favour and go get them?" Martyn tapped her. "Sure thing, if I can bloody find them." she sighed, getting up and going out the door. "But for now, let's talk about the upcoming holiday... HALLOWEEN!" Martyn declared. "Oh, shit of course! We need to have a party or something." Trott gasped. "Sounds good!" Lewis shouted. "I like that Lewis is just in the background on Twitter shouting every now and then." Martyn chuckled. "I'm stalking Sjin. Since he's with Sips right now." Lewis grinned. "I'm pretty sure we'll hear anything they do. If Sips even kisses Sjin, he'll have a freakout and start screaming. Then he usually posts something on Twitter." Trott laughed. Hannah walked back in. "Rythian's busy, but I got Zylush!" she announced, and sat him down in her seat. "Shup guysh." he grinned. The four others lost their shit. "For fuck sake Zylus. Your accent is funny." Lewis called. "So why am I here?" he asked. "Introduce yourself to Martyn's YouTube audience!" Trott pointed to the camera. "Oh. Shup." Zylus smiled. "I'm helping you set up your Twitter, Zylus. So I'll link that in the description, as well as all these other lovely people's too." Martyn smiled. "Can I go now?" Zylus asked, getting a little anxious. "Can you literally just wait over on Sjin's bed." Martyn pointed. Zylus nodded, quickly making his way over to sit. "That's all for now, I'll see you all next week. BYYEE!" Martyn hit 'stop record', and Hannah cheered. "Alright, let's go see what Ross has to say." Trott sighed, and Hannah stuck her tongue out at him. The two made their way outside, and Martyn made his way over to Zylus.

Overall, a pretty good day. No drama, for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your favourite yog isn't in the story yet, don't worry. I'm planning to add most of the content creators by the end of this.


	17. Trouble in Terrorist High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It pays being from one of the richest families in the Netherlands, just ask Zylus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been OBSESSED with the Yogscast TTT videos recently... so I basically wrote four rounds of a 'typical' TTT game between them, with a touch of this universe's magic.

Zylus was, actually, part of one of the richest families in the Netherlands. All it took was a quick phone call, and he'd ordered seventeen gaming laptops for everyone. "Guysh. I have a confession." he said, pushing a huge box toward everyone. "What is THAT?" Duncan asked, interested. "I may have bought everyone something." Zylus smiled, opening the box. Everyone crowded round, peering in. "Zylus, you didn't." Lewis was shocked. "I did. I got a gaming laptop for everyone." he grinned. "How did you afford this?!" Simon was also shocked. I think everyone was, to be honest. "The van Laanen family are the richest in the Netherlands, my friend." Zylus cackled. "So that's why you have a rich boy feeling to you." Sips joked, earning him a slap on the arm. "I pre-downloaded Garry's Mod on all of them." Zylus admitted, biting his lip. "OH MY GOD, YES." Smith began doing a dance. "Someone's excited to play." Trott rolled his eyes. "Mate, you have NO idea. Me and my-" Smith stopped himself. "My, um..." he couldn't get the words out. "Old friends?" Hannah finished it for him. "Y-yeah. Them." Smith coughed, his throat becoming kind of scratchy. "I'm going to get a drink of water. Ross, can you pick up my PC for me?" he said, running off. Ross nodded. Zylus handed them out, one by one.

Later on, Zylus had eleven people crowded in the library. Strife had managed to book it for them, and there was no other kids around. "So! All eleven of you have agreed to play Trouble in Terrorist Town with me." Zylus said, grinning. They nodded. "Okay. I have a server, join it. Should be under local." he smirked. Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Kim, Zoey, Rythian, Trott, Ross, Smith, Duncan and Sjin had agreed to play. Nobody could see the others' screen, and it was rather nice. "There will be one detective, randomly picked, three traitors and the other eight will be innocent." Zylus announced.

The round was starting in 20 seconds.

"Oooh. I have an AK-47, you're all fucked!" Ross yelled.

"Really, Ross? I have a fucking MAC-10. The best gun in the game." Sjin boasted.

"Actually, it's the worst gun in the game." Smith sighed.

The round began, and Hannah's mouth twisted into a smirk. She was a traitor, and her comrades were Trott and Duncan.

"I'm the fucking detective! Get on your knees, Kim!" Zylus yelled.

"Wait, wait. How do I crouch?!" Kim yelled, trying to find the right key.

"Control, Kim!" Smith called.

"Thanks, Smif-" Kim was cut off.

"Kim?" Smith asked.

"Oooh someone's killed the pregnant woman." Sjin snickered.

Zoey looked up, and she saw a crate was falling on her.

"Ooh-" she was cut off.

Trott ran into Ross.

"Hello boyfriend!" Ross called, waving his AK-47 in Trott's face.

"No banging in game, for God sake." Lewis sighed.

"Uh, guys I'm stuck." Simon began laughing.

"Oh, for God sake-" Hannah was cut off.

Trott began shooting at Ross.

"WAIT- WHO'S SHOO-" he was cut off.

"Who was he with?" Zylus asked.

"Me, I think someone sniped him. OOH, SMITH I SEE YOU LINING ME UP!" Trott yelled.

"I ain't lining you up, mate." Smith stayed calm, he had seen Trott kill Ross... but said nothing.

"Rythian?" Simon asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You've been awfully quiet..." Simon said.

"Sounds like something a TRAITOR WOULD SAY!" Sjin yelled.

"SJIN'S SHOOTING AT ME, IT'S SJIN! IT'S-" Duncan was cut off.

"Duncan's still alive, he teleported! It's a traitor weapon!" Sjin called.

"Zoey's been really quiet." Smith said, pondering.

"DUNCAN! IT'S DUNCAN! HE'S SHOOTING AT-" Lewis was cut off.

"Role call?" Zylus suggested.

"Ok." Trott replied.

"Lewis?" Zylus asked. No reply.

"Simon?" Zylus asked. "Here."

"Hannah?" Zylus asked. No reply.

"Kim?" Zylus asked. No reply.

"Zoey?" Zylus asked. No reply.

"Trott?" Zylus asked. "Yeah, mate."

"OOH! I found a body." Simon yelled.

"Who's is it?" Smith asked.

"Hannah, she was a traitor." Simon announced.

"Okay. So that means there's more people MIA, and technically two traitors left." Zylus sighed.

"DUNCAN!" Rythian yelled.

"RY-" Duncan was cut off.

"I killed Duncan, I killed Duncan." Rythian said.

"Check his body." Smith said.

"Traitor!" Rythian called.

"Okay, one more then. Where are you, you bastard." Simon growled.

"OH-" Sjin was surprised by Zylus.

"Are you a good guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I tried to kill Duncan earlier, he was shooting, and he turned out to be a traitor." Sjin said, coughing.

"Right... I'll believe you, for now!" Zylus said.

"Am I your assistant now?" Sjin asked.

"I guess so." Zylus laughed.

"Guys, I think it's Trott. I've been with him for a while, and he's not said much." Smith said.

"That's bullshit, you can't prove anything!" Trott yelled.

"Well, if I kill you and the round ends. We'll know it's you. If I kill you and the round doesn't end, then-" Smith went silent.

"It's Trott." Rythian laughed.

"How is it me?!" Trott yelled.

"Because Smith went silent when he was with you." Rythian said.

"Guys, I'm stuck again." Simon said.

"OH! There he is, quick!" Zylus said, running.

"Fuck. Get away, I'll shoot!" Trott yelled.

"We know it's you." Sjin called.

"QUICK-" Zylus was cut off.

"Fuck, he killed the detective!" Sjin yelled.

"YEAH! Cause I'm a dirty fucking traitor!" Trott shot at Sjin.

"HELP-" Sjin went silent.

"Come on, Trott!" Duncan cheered.

Trott didn't realise Rythian was behind him.

"Hi Trott." Rythian shot him.

"FUCK!" Trott shouted.

"Well, that was... dramatic." Hannah laughed.

"Why weren't you talking, Zoey?" Smith asked.

"I was crushed by a falling crate." she laughed.

"OH, so that's what that did!" Trott said.

"Traitor trap?" Smith asked.

"Yep." Trott snickered.

"Zylus shot me randomly." Kim sighed.

"You were suspicious!" Zylus laughed.

 

The round began, and the traitors were chosen: Ross, Sjin and Zylus.

"I'm the detective!" Duncan yelled, startling Lewis and Hannah.

"Are you good, Hannah?" Lewis asked.

"Yes. Are you?" she replied.

"SPELL INNOCENT BACKWARDS!" Smith yelled to Sjin.

"Uh... T, n- wait, no-" Sjin was cut off.

"Checking his body." Smith said. "He was a traitor!"

"That is bullshit..." Sjin muttered.

"One down, two to go." Rythian joined Smith where he was.

"Rythian, Rythian. Are you good?" he asked.

"Yes. T, n, e, c, o, n, n, i." Rythian spelled out.

"Rythian's fine." Smith announced.

"ZOEY! ZOEY'S SHOOTING!" Lewis yelled.

"What- where?" Duncan was startled.

"No, I was testing out this gun. Don't shoot me-" Zoey was cut off.

"Check her body, Lewis." Duncan ordered.

"Okay." Lewis ran over. "Innocent."

"Shit... okay, um." Duncan pondered.

"OOH! Hannah, are you a goodie?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, mate." Hannah muttered.

"Spell innocent backwards!" Smith startled Simon.

"I, n, n, o, c, e, n, t, b, a, c, k, w, a, r, d, s." Simon spelt out.

"He's not taking the test seriously, do him!" Smith yelled.

Rythian did so, and shot him.

"Innocent." he said, checking the body.

Zylus ran into the room, shooting randomly.

"IT'S ZYLUS! DUTCHMAN! THE DUTCHMAN DID-" Hannah was cut off, and Smith and Rythian stopped talking too.

"Duncan, I have a feeling Zylus may have just killed everyone in that room." Lewis laughed.

"What makes you say that?!" Duncan said, sarcastically.

They ran into Kim and Ross.

"Ooh!" Kim was startled.

"Kim, spell Innocent backwards." Lewis said.

"T, n, e, c, o, n, n, i." Kim spelt.

"Good job. Ross, spell Innocent backwards." Lewis said.

"Ross has been with me the whole time and hasn't shot me, he's cool." Kim said.

"Ross, spell Innocent backwards!" Lewis demanded.

"Uh. T, e... Wait, wait-" Ross was cut off, as Duncan had shot him.

Lewis checked the body. "Traitor!"

"Wow, and he didn't kill me the whole time?" Kim laughed.

"Guys, I will say I am still alive." Trott said.

"We have a pretty strong lead that it's Zylus, considering we believe he shot everyone in a room. They all went silent, so..." Duncan said.

"That made hardly any sense, to be honest. But okay. Let's go, Detective Jones!" Kim shouted, and the three of them began to walk.

There was a long bit of silence, until they got to the room where the 'massacre' happened. "Holy shit." Duncan laughed.

"I FOUND ZYLUS!" Trott yelled.

"Fuck, fuck no!" Zylus shouted, laughing a little.

Trott began unloading his bullets, but he ran out before he could kill him.

"NO! OUT OF-!" Trott was cut off.

"Oh, he got him." Kim laughed.

"Come find us, Zylus! We dare you-" Lewis was cut off.

"Oh, shit. HE'S HERE-" Duncan was cut off too.

"What? What?" Kim panicked, moving her mouse to look all around.

"I'm coming, Kim..." Zylus hissed creepily.

"Come on, Zylus!" Ross cheered.

"Wait..." Kim paused her game. She rubbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked.

"I think I have... morning sickness." Kim started to gag.

"Oh, oh." Duncan said, getting up. He approached her, and the two went off to the nearest unisex bathroom.

"Right, um..." Zylus said.

"It would be unfair if you just killed her." Ross said.

"Yeah, don't. At least give her a chance." Lewis said.

After about two minutes, they were back.

"Alright, alright. We're back." Duncan said.

"I'm gonna sit the next one out..." Kim said, belching.

"Alright, Kim." Zylus said, typing in a server command.

Kim became a spectator, and the Traitors won the round. Kim sat down in her seat, relaxing herself. Duncan sat back down in his seat, sighing.

 

The next round started, and Trott was a traitor. His comrades were Simon and Ross.

"I'm the detective!" Rythian announced.

Trott had, luckily, spawned in the same room as Rythian. He began shooting.

"WHAT? T-" Rythian yelled, before going silent.

"The detective's already dead. Great." Smith sighed.

"I see you, Zylus. I don't trust you at all." Lewis said.

"Why not, man?" Zylus asked.

"I see you with your-" Lewis was cut off.

"Lewis just got sniped! I swear to you!" Zylus shouted.

"Zylus did it." Duncan said.

"No! It was Duncan, because he's blaming me! I can't even see him, so he couldn't have even been a spectator to what happened." Zylus said.

"That didn't make much sense." Zoey sniggered.

"Whatever, Zoey!" Zylus huffed, going to check Lewis' body.

"Innocent." he said.

"Right, since the detective is dead. I'll be the new detective." Trott said.

"Why?" Smith asked, walking toward Trott.

"Because it's what he would've wanted anyway." Trott shot immediately at Smith, headshotting him.

"Uh, guys. What's the button to open the menu?" Simon asked.

"Well, Simon's a traitor." Hannah laughed.

"Oh, shit. I just gave myself away, didn't I?" Simon realised his mistake.

"Kill Simon on sight." Sjin announced.

"Fuck." Trott muttered, he had accidentally walked off a ledge.

"Trott?" Duncan asked, looking at his body on the ground. He began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zylus asked.

"Trott just fell off this ledge right in front of me." Duncan said, checking his body.

"TRAITOR!" he yelled.

"Right, well Duncan's innocent." Sjin said.

"Usually Smith would be the one saying that. Smith?" Hannah asked.

No reply. "Well he's dead." Zylus sighed.

Sjin walked into a room, and began to get shot at.

"Shit! Someone's shoot-" he was cut off.

"Is Sjin dead?" Ross asked.

"You've been very quiet, Ross." Zoey said.

"Yeah, well." Ross murmured.

"AH!" Duncan was surprised by Zoey entering the room.

"I'm a friend!" Zoey called.

"Okay, come stand by me." Duncan said.

Ross walked into the same room.

"Friend?" Duncan asked.

Ross began shooting at them both.

"It's Ross!" Zoey yelled, running out of the room.

She ran into Zylus.

"Zoey!" Zylus was startled.

"Ross is in there, he killed Duncan." she squealed.

"Okay. I got this." Zylus said, sneaking in.

"Righ-" Zoey was cut off, and Zylus spun around.

Simon had killed Zoey, and was now being shot by Zylus.

"Come here, Simon!" he yelled.

"Oh, shit!" Simon said, accidentally running off a ledge. He met the same demise as Trott.

Zylus began laughing uncontrollably. "That was fucking hilarious." he spun around, and Ross knocked him off with a box.

"Shit! No, no, no, no, no-" Zylus was cut off.

"Well, it's clearly Ross." Hannah said, sighing.

"COME AND EAT SHIT!" Ross yelled.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until he started doing that." Lewis said.

"Shut up, you're dead." Ross said.

"I know, cause you killed me!" Lewis shouted.

"Stop ghosting, Lewis." Hannah demanded, her stern voice could usually make anybody do anything.

"This might go on for a while." Ross sighed, not realising Hannah was above him.

She chucked down a grenade, which Ross didn't notice.

"What was that? OHH, SHIT-" Ross yelled, before cutting himself off.

"Innocents win!" Hannah cheered.

"That fucking ledge." Trott sighed.

"Three of us died to it." Zylus laughed.

"Simon is the worst traitor ever." Lewis joked.

"Hey, a bit rude." Simon said.

 

Kim was playing this next one.

The round began, and Zoey smirked. She was the traitor, along with Smith and Duncan.

"I'm the detective this time." Sjin said.

"First person I see will be my deputy." he said, walking into a room with Duncan.

"I'm your deputy!" Duncan cheered.

"Alright, come on. We're gonna clear this place, room by room. Kill anyone on sight." Sjin said.

"Let's do this." Duncan replied, confidently.

Smith had just pulled out a gun and killed Simon, no sound made whatsoever.

"Oh, they're coming." Ross said. He was with Trott.

"STOP!" Trott yelled, and Smith stopped right in his tracks.

"Spell innocent backwards!" he said.

"T, e, n, c, i, n, n, o." Smith spelt.

"Wrong." Trott said, laying down fire.

"Come on, kill-" Ross was cut off.

"You bast-" Smith was cut off too.

"Smith was a..." Trott checked the body. "Traitor!"

"And Ross?" Hannah asked.

Trott checked. "Innocent."

"Right, okay." Hannah said, sighing.

"Okay, we've yet to find anyone yet Duncan." Sjin said.

"We will." Duncan replied.

They walked into a room with Zoey.

"Do her!" Sjin shouted, firing.

Zoey began firing at Sjin, and Duncan helped her.

"Wait-" Sjin was cut off.

"So, it was a girl." Lewis said.

"Well, you're with me, Lewis." Kim said.

"True, so. It's either Hannah or Zoey that just killed Sjin and Duncan. Wait, Duncan are you still alive?" Lewis asked.

Duncan stayed silent.

"Okay, so. Either of those two killed Duncan and Sjin." Lewis sighed.

Zoey found a patch of blood, and dropped a boom body. She walked into the next room. "Guys, I found a body." she said.

"Who's?" Lewis asked.

"Simon, he was innocent." Zoey said.

"Right, Zoey you're innocent. I'm gonna try to find you, stay where you are." Lewis said.

"Come on, Kim." he continued.

"I SEE DUNCAN! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Rythian yelled.

"Duncan's not dead?" Lewis asked.

"Nope-" Rythian was cut off.

"Well, he's just killed Rythian like the git he is." Kim laughed.

"Oh, guysh I found a body-" Zylus was cut off.

"I heard an explosion just as Zylus said that." Lewis said.

"Oh, it was one of them damn boom bodies. Duncan might've placed it." Kim said.

Trott wandered into a big, open space. He started to get shot at.

"Zoey's shooting at me! It's Zoey-" he was cut off.

"Oh, shit-" Hannah said, cracking up with laughter.

"Hannah?" Kim called.

"Someone got her." Lewis said, sighing.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Kim shouted.

"Where? Oh, I see them!" Lewis yelled.

"Shit, Zoey! Help!" Duncan called.

"Aaah-" Zoey was cut off.

"FUCK-" Lewis swore, getting cut off.

"Oh, it's me versus baby daddy." Kim growled.

"Fuck him up, Kim!" Hannah called.

"You're dead, Hannah!" Duncan said.

"Whatever, mate." she laughed.

Kim saw Duncan, and shot like mad.

The round ended, the innocents had won!

"I DID IT!" she was so happy with herself.

"Damn it!" Duncan huffed.

"Why weren't you talking, Simon?" Lewis asked, confused.

"Smith killed me at the very beginning." he replied.

"And then I went and murdered Ross." Smith said, cackling.

"And I fell off a fucking ledge." Hannah said, huffing.

 

"Alright then. Four rounds is enough for today. We can play again tomorrow, but for now I think it's best we do something else." Zylus said. The room cheered, and everyone began packing up their stuff. Duncan approached Kim. "Are you okay now?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kim sighed, walking out. Duncan softly nodded. He knew there was no point pursuing her further. Duncan COULD wait for this baby to pop out... he wanted to be loving toward her and the baby, but. He knew Kim would not let him anywhere NEAR the child. He wanted to be the father, but Kim didn't even love him. They were just... friends.

He obsessed over it... the sheer hate he felt for himself, for not using a condom, for getting drunk that night... "Are you alright, Duncan?" Turps asked, looking up from his magazine. "Yeah, just... confused." Duncan sighed, sitting up. Turps put down his magazine. "About what?" he asked, getting ready to listen. Duncan groaned. "So, Kim's baby is my baby too. She doesn't love me, what happens when the baby is born?! She never tells it who the father is, because she's too embarrassed? She wants to goddamn keep it, Turps!" he began to cry. "Hey, it's alright buddy. I'm sure Kim can make all the right choices, and when it's go time... I'm sure you'll be there. Has she told the headmaster yet?" Turps asked. Duncan shook his head. "No staff member knows, except for Mr. Strife... but we're going to the headmaster tomorrow." Duncan sighed. "Oh, okay. Well, if you ever need support. Just know I'm here, okay?" Turps smiled, laying back on his bed. Duncan nodded, and picked up his phone.

Kim: I really have a feeling these next nine months are going to be hellish...

Duncan: dont worry Kim youll be fine, ill be there to support u... always

Kim: Ugh, stop with the lovey stuff...

Duncan frowned, and lowered his phone again. He sighed, and eventually fell asleep.


	18. Day of Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> Zylus and Parv watch porn,  
> Turps and Duncan have a chat about Kim and the baby,  
> Martyn confronts Smith about what he knows,  
> and Kim and Duncan face the headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just ideas I've had randomly all strung into one chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Yo, Zylus! Let's fuck around on porn websites." Parv suggested. The two were in Parv's dorm, and were screwing around with different websites. "You'll want to watch gay porn, though. I'm straight." Zylus protested. "Come onnn! Who knows, we could find Ross and Trott's sex tape!" Parv joked. "They have one?!" Zylus asked, shoked. "No, I'm just fucking with you." Parv laughed, going on to a random porn site. Zylus was scared, and covered his vision with a pillow. Parv grabbed the pillow, and threw it to the other end of the room. "Come on, man up. We're not gonna watch anything hardcore." Parv smirked. Zylus looked up and down the page. Dicks... dicks everywhere. Parv squinted at the top video. "Hey, that looks like..." his mouth fell open. "That looks like Ross! So they DO have a sex tape?! AND it's online??" Zylus felt like crying. "It's called 'hardcore college students fuck'." Parv read out. "No, no. I refuse to watch it!" Zylus cowered under a blanket. "I'll let you suck my dick if you watch it." Parv poked him. "DOUBLE REFUSE!" Zylus shook his head fast. "If you watch it with me, I won't tell everyone you're gay." Parv cackled. "I'm straight, and everyone knows it!" Zylus yelled. "I know, now watch it with me. Or your straight days are over." Parv smirked. Zylus nodded slowly, and Parv clicked on the video. He put the volume up, and the two sat in disbelief.

The reactions from Zylus included... "Ew.", "What the FUCK.", "That's disgusting." and most importantly... "THEY'RE ONLY SIXTEEN! Well, Ross is seventeen but STILL!".

It ended, and Parv just laughed. "Oh they are such bad boys!" he said. "YOU LIKED THAT?! IT WAS DISGUSTING. WHAT WERE THEY DOING WITH THAT... DILDO?! AND THAT WHIP. AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF!" Zylus yelled. "I'm used to it." Parv said, closing his laptop. "I'm going to go confront the 'porn stars'. Coming?" he asked. Zylus nodded. He needed brain bleach.

 

They knocked on Room 4, and Ross answered. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Uh, yeah. Just something about a certain something you put online..." Parv said. Ross' eyes widened. "You'd better come inside." he said, leading them both in.

"H-how did you find it?!" Trott stood, in shock.

"It was on the top page on a porn website." Parv said.

"It freaked me the FUCK out." Zylus shuddered.

"Aw, Zylush has never seen two gays doin' it then?" Ross asked.

"Nope. This was his first time, and he fucking hated it." Parv smirked.

"I'm gonna stick to my boobs..." Zylus swallowed a lump in his throat, before edging away to the door.

"Nice job, guys!" Parv said, before walking out.

Trott went red with embarrassment, as did Ross. "Oops..." he said, feeling awkward about the whole thing.

 

Duncan was walking from his dorm to Kim's, just to check she was okay. He wanted to be a father figure, but... Kim wasn't into him. Why didn't he used a condom?!  
He arrived at the scene, and walked in without knocking. The sight he saw was not pleasant. His jealousy boiled up inside him... Hannah and Kim were making out?! Duncan didn't know what to feel, and legged it out the door. "Wait!" Kim yelled, running after him. Hannah sighed, laying back. Could she get some PEACE with Kim for once?

Kim finally reached Duncan's dorm. Out of breath, she opened the door. "KIM! You're not supposed to be running! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Duncan yelled. "I came to see you, you prick! Stop feeling so concerned for me!" Kim shouted back. "I'm only doing what's right for the baby! It's all I care about now!" Duncan began to cry, feeling stressed out. "Hey, hey. Stop arguing." Turps came out from the bathroom. "Kim, I need to have a one-to-one with Duncan. Can you leave, please?" he asked. Kim nodded, walking out the door shamefully.

"Duncan, Kim has personal space issues. You know this. You've been her friend since Year 7, right?" Turps asked.

Duncan nodded. "I'm the baby's father... I-I need to do what's right for it."

"Duncan, listen to me. Kim will come and ask for help whenever she feels like it. You don't need to worry when she's not with you. Don't keep going to check on her, otherwise this will keep happening. She won't want you to be the father if you keep making a big deal out of it." Turps explained.

Duncan nodded, slowly. "Okay... that makes sense... sort of." he sighed.

"You promise me you'll do the right thing for the baby AND Kim?" Turps asked.

Duncan nodded, again. "We're going to the principal at 2pm. We have to tell him, and then he's probably going to boss us about..."

Turps smiled. "Good lad." He went back to doing whatever it was in the bathroom.

 

Smith and Martyn were having a pretty good day so far. Chilling out together in Martyn's dorm seemed pretty fun. Smith had noticed Martyn was a little off. "So, um..." he asked. "Smith, I need to discuss something with you." Martyn said, stern look on his face. He wasn't giving out the usual ray of sunshine he usually did and Smith was worried. "What about?" he swallowed a lump. "The... um. The incident." Martyn coughed. Smith knew exactly what he was talking about. "You did it, didn't you?" Martyn sniffled, not even able to look him in the eyes. "Martyn, I-" Smith stopped himself. "No, you know what? If you're just going to blame me, with no knowledge of my mental disorders, then fine. Blame me." Smith stood up, and walked out the door. He slammed it, and Martyn laid back on his bed. He grabbed his blanket, and covered himself with it. He just... cried.

Smith ran back to his dorm, and burst in. Ross and Trott were watching something on YouTube, but looked up. "Are you okay, Smith? You're a little red." Trott asked, concerned for his friend. "No, Trott. SMITH'S NOT FUCKING OKAY! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE MARTYN WOULD JUST BLAME SMITH WITH NO FUCKING KNOWLEDGE OF HIS MENTAL DISORDERS INVOLVED. HE'S FUCKING SICK OF HIM, SICK OF THIS SCHOOL, SICK OF EVERYTHING! HE WILL FUCKING PAY, EVEN IF SMITH HAS TO LET EVIL SMIFFY OUT AGAIN!" Smith ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. "Holy fuck." Ross' voice went raspy. "I've never seen him so angry..." Trott whispered. "Do you think it's a new personality that represents anger?" Ross asked. Trott nodded.

 

Kim and Duncan were waiting outside the headmaster's office, waiting to be given the goahead. Strife was there, too. He wasn't going in, but he felt like he needed to be there to support them before. "Okay, no matter what he says... you do what you want to do, okay Kim? If you want to keep the baby, then the school is going to have to deal with that." Strife smiled. Kim nodded. "I'm keeping it." she said. "And you, Duncan. Try to listen, and chirp in when it's necessary." Strife sighed, standing up. "Now, I have a... meeting with Parvis." he said, walking off. Kim rolled her eyes, and looked over to Duncan. He tried to smile, but couldn't. Kim looked back to the door. "The headmaster will see you now." the receptionist said, holding the door open for them. The two got up, and went in. "Hello, Miss Richards and Mr. Jones. Please, have a seat." the headmaster offered. "So, I have heard from Mr. Strife that a certain someone is pregnant. With one of her classmates babies." he said, linking his hands. "Well... we were... drunk. It was after the Singing Competition, and... Duncan and I got really drunk, and... he took me back to his room, so I'm told, and we had unprotected sex. He told me he wasn't worried about the risk of pregnancy at the time, but now look at me." Kim sighed. "Is this true, Mr. Jones?" the headmaster asked. Duncan nodded. "Okay. As the school's headmaster, and finance manager. I shall offer you money to have the baby aborted." the headmaster smiled. "No. You're not giving us money to have a baby aborted! You inhumane bastard! I'm keeping this goddamn baby, even if it's the last thing I do!" Kim sniffled, her eyes were watering. I think that's called crying in this case. Duncan put his arm around her. "Come on, Kim... let's leave. He'll have to put up with your decision, okay? As a school, you have to deal with it." Duncan said, beginning to escort Kim out. "We'll see about that, Mr. Jones." the headmaster sighed, checking the clock.

When the two were out, he groaned. "Only two more hours until I can drink all these memories off..." he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow! (From the time I'm posting this, anyway).
> 
> Taking a small hiatus break from tomorrow for a few days. Just thought I'd let you know!
> 
> Remember to check my profile for more information about when things update etc etc.


	19. She's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott knows about a new girl coming to Edgewood, but he's not too happy when he finds out who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am so sorry. 
> 
> This hiatus has been way too goddamn long. I take a few days off for my birthday, then something else happened which left me in a state of... not wanting to write. But now I took that state, threw it out the window and now I'm writing all my new strength into this chapter. And I hope that you will all do the same. <3
> 
> Stay strong. Xxx

Trott stood at the front gates, waiting for this new student to arrive. He had been given the task of giving her a tour around the school, and introduce her to his classmates. He did think it was a little odd that he was sent instead of Lewis this time... but, apparently it had been requested? Trott didn't even know they could do that! He smiled, as the autumnal breeze raced through his hair and touched his soft skin. He closed his eyes, thinking of all the joys in life.

It had been a while, and Trott felt a shove. He shook his head, and opened his eyes. The new girl! "H-hi. I'm Chris, Chris Trott." he stuttered, brushing himself off. The girl wore shades and many layers of scarfs. Trott thought it made her look silly. "Oh, of course I know your name. Let us go on this tour, then. I've always wanted to see this school." she said, whisking away with the wind. Trott shook his head in disbelief, and began to follow her.

"S-so, here's the canteen and over there is the hall... That's the math block, the computing block, the english block-" Trott was interrupted. "Please say you remember me, Trotty?" the girl stood, pouting her lips. They were positioned just outside of tutor, and they were about to walk inside. "Remember you? We just met." Trott swallowed a build-up of spit. The girl removed the shades. "It's me." Katie said. Trott began shaking his head violently, and ran inside. "Wait!" Katie reached her hand out, but it was too late. She sighed, sadly making her way inside too.

Trott had ran into his tutor room, and saw Smith chatting with Simon. "Hey, hey. Do you know where Ross is?!" he asked, panting. "No, not at all mate. Didn't see him this morning. Why, what's up?" Smith asked, concerned from the worry on Trott's face. "The ex is here." Trott whispered, gulping. "OOH, EX. DO TELL!" Kim and Hannah joined the conversation. "Well, Smith knows this story but... as a child, Ross and I only met in Year 6. I was dating a girl called Katie.. and-" Trott was interrupted by the kicking open of the door. He slowly turned his head. "Holy fuck, it's her." Smith gasped slightly. "Trotty. How could you do that to me? At MY party of all places. You dump me and make out with that good-for-nothing Ross!" Katie yelled in Trott's face. "That is a pretty dick move." Hannah agreed. Simon slapped her. "Sh, I'm watching." he snickered. "Katie, you treated me bad." Trott frowned. "I think Ross treats him worse." Sjin muttered, watching from the sidelines.

The door opened again. "Speak of the devil." Kim faked a cough, and the small crowd dispursed. "Hey Trott. Is this the new girl?" Ross smiled, going to shake hands with her. Katie turned around, grabbing Ross' hand. "You dirty prick." she said, tightening her grip. "W-why is she here?!" Ross panicked, trying to get his hand away from her. "I don't know, she just showed up." Trott was cowering away. Katie growled. "You stole my boyfriend, and you turn him gay. How could you?" she began sobbing. "I didn't turn him gay! He kissed me first." Ross frowned. "Can Strife just not walk in please. That'd be great." Hannah said to Kim, they were eating a bag of crisps between them. "Not as good as popcorn." Kim said, laying a kiss on Hannah's cheek. "With Duncan gone for Halloween, we don't have to worry about that." Hannah replied. "That is bullshit, and you fucking know it. You're a dirty homosexual bastard!" Katie yelled, shoving Ross on the floor. "Hey, hey. Break it up." Smith finally stepped in, leading Katie away from Ross and the others.

 

After leading Katie to the Headmasters Office, Smith groaned. He felt weird, and wanted to sleep. He hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye or sorry to Martyn before he left for Halloween. Why does life always choose to send the people you love the most away? Smith walked across the field. It was overcast, the cloud covered the sky. You could tell it was going to rain soon... Smith liked the rain. It made him feel calm. He enjoyed watching rain trickle down the windowpanes whilst in a boring class, it relaxed him.

It began chucking it down, and Smith just stood in the middle of it. He felt like this often, being in the middle of everything. Smith, in a green jumper and some blue jeans, in the middle of a field... in the pissing rain. People must think he was mad. He heard people calling out for him, but he blocked them out. Smith felt calm when he was alone, in the rain. It made him feel calm.

"YO, SMITH. COME GET INSIDE, IT'S PISSING IT DOWN!" Zylus yelled, holding a pink umbrella. Smith couldn't help but crack up, and began to run toward him. After a bit of running, Smith got up to Zylus. "What is with that pink umbrella?" he asked. "I had to borrow Hannah's, ok?" Zylus sighed. The two began to make their way to the nearest building, which happened to be the Tutor Block. They had to be there anyway, Strife was holding a lecture...

"Students, please be seated. As you may be aware, six of us are away for this half term. As I am sure all of you are hoping, there will be no schoolwork this week." Strife began, and everyone began to cheer and whoop. Ross and Trott were sat toward the back, not smiling or talking at all. "In case you forgot. Duncan, Zoey, Fiona, Martyn, Turps and-" Strife stopped himself. "Parvis..." he let out an almost silent moan. "..are the ones absent this week." Strife recomposed himself. Hannah rolled her eyes, looking over to Kim. "Boys." she whispered. "Class dismissed, you are to be at your dorms by 7:30pm tonight. Until then, you may use any of the school facilities other than the Pool." Strife said, sitting back down in his chair. He rested his elbows on the table, and hid his face in his hands. It was just him and Smith in the room now. "Sir, are you... alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, Alex." Strife sighed. "No, I'm sure something's wrong." Smith closed the door. "I shouldn't be talking about this with a student, I really shouldn't, but..." Strife sighed, leaning back in his chair. Smith's ears perked up, and he dragged a chair to sit in front of Strife's desk. "I'm sexually confused." Strife sighed, covering his face with his hands again. "Is this the whole Parv thing?" Smith asked. Strife nodded. "Since he left yesterday, I've had no sexual activity for over 12 hours. That is unacceptable." he huffed. "I feel sad too... Martyn left without a goodbye." Smith looked down to the floor. "Well, our lives are over, and we're going to hell." Strife unbelted his jeans, and slid them down. "Mutual masturbation?" he suggested. Smith went silent. "I'll pass, thanks..." Smith grabbed his stuff, running out. Strife sighed. He was not going to last this week...

 

Trott stood in the playground. It was still raining, but he had his coat on. Ross always said he looked cute in this coat. He smiled at the thought, but turned around. "Trotty. I wanted to say I'm sorry." Katie said, sniffling. She had a present in her hands. "We're teenagers now, and... I just want you to be happy. The only reason I came here was to see how you were doing after... all these years. And I'm happy to see you're doing so well." she smiled. Trott took the present. "Listen, I don't need a present for you to say sorry. Words count too, Katie." he handed it back to her. Katie smiled. "Goodbye Trott... maybe our paths will meet again. I do hope so." with a wink, she began walking off. Trott generally felt a bit... sad. He had pushed her away, and forced his parents to send him to the same school as Ross. Trott had great friends here, and if it wasn't for the big fight with Katie... he would've never made it here.


	20. Life of a Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strife feels weird today, and he already knows why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very Strifey chapter that will continue into Chapter 21.
> 
> Seriously, though. 20 chapters, already? They're only in October! Who knows, this could be really, really long... I'm starting to space out the chapters, meaning there's more of a time-gap between them now.

Strife felt weird. He had woken up this morning, and had gotten dressed. He felt almost like a part of him was missing... He sighed, putting on a suit. He didn't even know why he was going into work today, the headmaster had told him he could stay home if he wanted... But, he still had students at that school that he had to keep an eye on... even if there were other members of staff there. He hopped into his car, and began to drive.

About halfway there, he got an incoming call. He pulled over, and answered.

"Hello?" he inquired, not knowing the phone number.

"Aha. I knew I'd find you eventually!" Parv said, cackling.

"Oh, Parvis. What a nice surprise. How did you get my number?" Strife was confused, but listened to what Parv was going to say.

"I have my ways, Will. I'm the only one awake right now, my parents are asleep so... I was wondering if you'd send me nudes? I was too scared to ask over text, in case my parents checked my phone." Parv was really feeling it. He, too, missed Strife.

Strife was silent... but he finally replied. "I was driving... I'll send you some when I get into work, okay?" he coughed, eager to get to work.

"Ok. Oh! That reminds me. You promised me you'd show me your house when I got back from the holidays." Parv said, voice being very suggestive.

"Yes, yes I did. I'm not going back on that promise, it's just... getting you to and from that place. Anyway, I'd best get into work." Strife smiled, happy to have been talking to Parv.

"Okay, sexy. See you and those nudes later." Parv cackled again, disengaging the call. Strife sighed, putting his phone to one side. He began to drive again.

 

At work, he quickly dashed into the Tutor Block, and made his way up the stairs. He was really, really hoping there was nobody in there... He opened the door. "Crap." he thought. Everyone from Y0G5 was there, excluding the kids who are out for the holidays. "Morning, sir!" Lewis grinned. "Hi..." Strife cleared his throat, putting his coat and bag next to his desk. He slid his phone into his pocket, and scanned around the room. "I have to... pee really quick. I'll be right back." he dashed off. "Something's quite not right with him." Simon scratched at his chin. "Is there ever not something not quite right with him?" Smith sighed. "Listen, I think he misses Parv too much. It's obvious, isn't it?" he frowned. Trott nodded. "Yeah, you know how much those two got it on, right?!" he said. "Could hear 'em through the walls, mate!" Ross added. "You listened?" Hannah asked, a disgusted look on her face. "Sometimes we went into the room next door and masturbated a little, yes..." Ross admitted, going a little red in the face. "Disgusting." Kim said, feeling like she could puke... oh. Next thing she knew, Kim was throwing up all over Simon's shoes. Simon stepped away, shaking his head. "Really, Kim?" he asked, sighing. "Being pregnant does that to you." she wiped her mouth with a tissue that had been handed to her. "Thanks." she sniffled.

 

Meanwhile, Strife stood in a cubical. He wished he'd never gotten into any of this mess. It was like a web, he was stuck and he couldn't get out. He stood, debating whether or not to send a picture or not... Parv was pressuring him, and he didn't like it. He heard the door open. Shit... why did he use the general bathroom and not the staff one?! He listened as the mystery boy began to hum. Strife knew who it was as soon as the humming started. "I know you're in there, Mr. Strife." Smith forced a cough. Strife froze, and didn't know what to say in return. "Come on, talk to me. I'm not here to judge, I'm here to listen." Smith smiled, waiting for Strife to come out. Strife couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why did Alex care? He came out of the cubical anyway, not bothering to pull anything up. Smith covered his eyes. "Ugh, put it away." he complained. Strife looked down, swearing under his breath. He pulled his trousers up, and tightened his belt. Smith looked back. "What's wrong, sir? We don't want you being sad on Halloween! Especially half term." Smith, too, felt a little down. The whole Martyn situation was... not nice. "Alex, I... I feel like I'm trapped. I could easily lose my job to this." Strife worried. "Then stop. Tell Parv to back off." Smith said, putting his hand on Strife's shoulder. "I... I can't. He has this charm. It works on anybody, I've seen it." Strife sniffled, this was really getting to him. "Listen, you've known Martyn for a while, right? You know he's great, and... I fucked my chances with him. All thanks to my mental disorders. I raged out, and then he left without a goodbye..." Smith welled up. It was hard for this guy to cry, but thinking about Martyn being gone was... hard. Strife sighed. "That incident with you, Martyn and the drugging pill-" he was interrupted. "It was Evil Smiffy, not me!!" Smith yelled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Quieten down." Strife huffed. "But... that incident was hard to believe. Especially when you came around and said that one of your other personalities did it... Have they given a punishment yet?" he asked. "No... they're stalling. They have my mental health records, which is setting them back in many places... I should just be put on work experience somewhere for the half term. I'll happily take the punishment, as long as its not jail..." Smith began to think hard... what would life in jail be like? Strife shook his head. "You're lucky you're not going to jail. You're 16, you very well could go to something similar..." he sighed. "It's times like these I ask myself why I'm in the boys toilets talking to my tutor... Mr. Strife, how about you go home? Take the week off! We'll be fine, I promise you." Smith smiled. Strife groaned. "But I'll have no sexual pleasure for... at least 6 days!" he said. Smith shook his head. "Go on, sir. Go home." he walked out of the cubical. Strife sighed. He really should go home... take a load off. He nodded, rushing back to the Tutor Block.

 

Strife had grabbed his stuff, and was now in his car driving home. He smiled, feeling happy. It was going to be hard without Parv, but... he liked being alone sometimes. He could practice some programming, maybe catch up on some reports. Who knows! He had all this time to himself this week, and boy he could not wait to enjoy it.

Strife got out of his car, and went to unlock his door... he looked to his right, and saw somebody waving. "Parvis?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" he shook his head, blinked, rubbed his eyes, pinched himself, everything! "I can't believe it took you this long to realise, Will. I'm your neighbour." Parv smirked, his face turning suggestive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment.


	21. Two Gained, One Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strife has a bit of fun with Parv, Kim worries about Duncan, Martyn feels guilty, and Rythian finally gets the hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this once every 1-2 weeks, but I'll see!

Strife couldn't believe his ears... all this time, Parv was his neighbour?! "Your parents still aren't home, right?" he asked. Parv shook his head. "They'll be out for hours. Now, the promise?" he winked, gesturing to Strife's front door. Strife was feeling it, and unlocked the door. He led Parv in, before shutting the door.  
Parv lay on the couch, he had waited too long for this... "Put your stuff over there, and let's fuck. I've been waiting to do it in your home for a while now." he growled. Strife obliged, throwing his stuff to the other end of the room. Parv pulled him in by the tie, and then bit down on his belt. He began pulling it off with his teeth, and then yanked off Strife's tie. "You're good at this." Strife snickered a little, his head was taking back all the things he had thought before. It did still worry him that Parv was becoming a sex addict, though. "I learn before I try it on someone, Will." Parv winked, throwing the tie and belt across the room. He took his own shirt off, and then slid off his trousers. Strife reached out to touch Parv's bulge in his underwear, but was pushed down onto the couch. Parv smirks, ripping off Strife's neat shirt and proceeding to slide off his jeans. They both stare at each other, only in underwear... this goes on for a while, before Parv lays kisses down Strife's neck, spanning all the way to his happy trail. "We're going to try something called frotting." he winked, sliding down his underwear. "Oh, this is going to be a throwback..." Strife's underwear rose like the Eiffel Tower, and Parv slipped them off.

Parv took his own penis, and then grabbed Strife's with the same hand. He began masturbating them together, and rubbing them to accelerate the pleasure. Strife closed his eyes, thinking back to the time when he was 15... his then boyfriend and him. He opened them again, meeting with Parv's lust filled eyes.   
When it was all over, they decided to do something a little more extreme... it was up to the bedroom for them!

 

Kim sighed. It was lonely in her dorm without Zoey and Fiona. She had her phone in her hand, and her thumb was hovering over a text she was going to send to Duncan. She was worried about him, and Hannah was worried about the baby. Hannah was her girlfriend, yet she seemed more concerned about Duncan at this point. He was the baby daddy, and she was pushing him away. Hannah and Duncan used to be good friends, but now they're drifting apart due to the whole love triangle... She shook her head, deleting the message she was going to send. All that mattered right now was her. Her and the baby. And she wasn't going to let any other person get in her way.

This soon changed after Hannah confronted Kim about her worries... "I feel like he won't leave us alone when you have the baby, wanting to hold it, wanting to feed it..." she sighed. "Hannah, this is Duncan's baby. I can't change who the biological father is, okay? You're going to be the other mummy, yes, but..." Kim looked down. "But? But what, Kim?" Hannah asked. "I don't know if I can be a good mother... look at me, I'm only turning 17 in December. I'm not fit to be a mother. I haven't even told my parents about it yet. What do you think they'll think of me?!" Kim began to cry. Hannah didn't know if it was the pregnancy that was causing the extra emotion, or her. She decided to sit with Kim for a little while, until she had calmed down.

"And it's just that Duncan is such a nice person but I would never actually date him. I really just worry, though." Kim sniffled, she had stopped crying about three minutes ago. However, she was now rambling. "Okay, Kim. Duncan's fine. For now, let's go and see what sort of stuff the others are up to, yeah?" Hannah smiled, standing up. Kim nodded, standing up with her.

 

Martyn sighed. He was at home, with his parents, for Halloween. He sat in his room, on his bed, with his phone in his hands. He feels like he should text someone, just to ask how Smith is doing... but he shakes off the feeling, setting down his phone. He felt guilty, not even wanting to face the shame of going back to face him. He began thinking of a more... public way to apologise. He then remembered he ran a semi-successful YouTube channel. He rushed over to his laptop, and set up everything.

"Hello everybody, I'm InTheLittleWood, also known as Martyn, and... this is an apology video to someone I love very dearly. We... had a misunderstanding the other day, and I left without saying goodbye. I feel so guilty, and... I'm sorry. I'm just sorry for blaming you with no knowledge of what you've been through. I hope we can work through this, and... I love you." Martyn turned the camera off, sighing. "I hope you see this..." he said, pressing the upload button.

 

"Smith! Smith!" Ross pestered him. "What? What is it?" Smith answered. "Something more important than folding clean clothes! Martyn has a new video titled 'I'm sorry'." Ross squealed, knowing it was for Smith. "Why should I care? He chose to fuck off and leave me without goodbyes." Smith resumed folding his clothes. Ross frowned, tapping the video. He kept it playing, Smith didn't show any interest whatsoever.

And Ross would not stop annoying Smith with it all day. It had gotten to evening now, and Ross was still following him around saying "You should text him, Smith." every other minute. Smith had lost it by now, and yelled as loud as he could. "STOP FUCKING PESTERING ME ABOUT SOME SHITTY VIDEO MARTYN FILMED!" This alerted everybody in the dorms, but only Y0G5 members came out to check what it was. "...A little harsh, Smith?" Hannah commented. Smith growled, storming off to his dorm. Rythian sighed, tagging Zylus and leading him into their dorm room.

 

Rythian sat Zylus down. "What I'm about to tell you is weird, but I want you to shut up and listen." he said. Zylus nodded. "You've known me since we were 9, Rythian. Chill out and tell me." he smiled. Rythian let out a deep breath. "I have a crush on Zoey." he bit his lip. "You have a crush on the lesbian girl?!" Zylus was semi-shocked at this. "Wait, lesbian?" Rythian was truly confused. "Did nobody tell you?" Zylus asked, even more shocked. Rythian stood up, going to bash his head on the wall. "No, no. Come on, man. There's other girls-" Zylus tried to lead Rythian away from the wall. "And I'm guessing that Fiona is her girlfriend... It all makes sense now, why didn't I see it before?!" Rythian looked like he was going to cry, and he did. He collapsed on his bed, muttering 'Lämna mig ifred', which was Swedish for 'leave me alone'. Zylus sighed, not knowing what Rythian said. He just sat on his bed, and looked through his phone... a text from Duncan?

Duncan: send help

Zylus: What do you mean?

Duncan: foster home gone crazy

Zylus: But what do you mean by that??

Zylus awaited Duncan's reply, and waited for a whole ten minutes. It was stuck on the flashing '...' meaning a message was being typed. After eleven total minutes, it stopped. Zylus shrugged it off, thinking Duncan had gone to someone else for help. Why couldn't he have just called the police if it was that bad..?

 

Parv and Strife had been laying in bed chatting the entire day. They had crazy sex in the morning, and Strife was very satisfied with how it went. He looked at the clock to his left. "It's 7:20." he coughed. "I'll text my parents that I'm at a friends and staying the night, when in reality I'm with you." Parv smirked, laying a kiss on Strife's cheek. He chuckled, reaching for his phone. Strife blushed, he really liked Parv... but should he stick to Smith's advice? ...No. No, he wouldn't stick to Smith's advice. If he wanted to have sex with Parv, he would! "And, I'm done." Parv turned back toward Strife. "There's.. something I've been meaning to ask, Alex." Strife swallowed a lump in his throat. "What is it?" Parv was interested. "Is it another blowjob? A handjob? A rimjob?-" he was cut off. "No, although you are great at all three of them... It's nothing sexual, I just wanted to... ask you something." Strife laid back, sighing. "Go on?" Parv snuggled into him. "Will you be my student with benefits?" Strife looked over, smirking. "Only if you'll be my tutor with benefits." Parv winked, grabbing Strife's face and kissing him. Strife quickly turned it hot 'n' heavy, and it became a makeout session... Strife was happy, and so was Parv.

 

Smith woke up to the shouting of Ross. "TEXT MARTYN. TEXT MARTYN. TEXT MARTYN-" he was cut off by Smith groaning. "Ross, listen. I was a dick yesterday, I was in one of those moods..." he sighed. "Don't apologise to me, apologise to Martyn." Ross dangled Smith's phone in front of his face. Smith nodded, grabbing it. Ross thought Smith was going to send a friendly text, but no. He called him.

"Smith? I-is it actually you-" Martyn seemed shocked.

"Yes, Martyn. I'm sorry, okay. I saw your video and... I love you too." Smith smiled.

"Oh, and goodbye." Martyn mocked.

Smith laughed. "Nice to see I finally got one. Anyway, down to the important stuff. Come back, I miss youuu." he whined.

"I could ask my parents... it's a possibility. It's boring at home, except the dogs and my parents... I would much rather be with you and the others, I guess." Martyn smiled, thinking of Netflix nights with Smith.

"OKAY. Ask and text me later okay??" Smith was excited if Martyn was returning early, but, even if he wasn't, he was still excited about finally being friends with him again! ..That reminded him.

"Wait, one more question, Martyn?" Smith asked.

"Yeah?" Martyn said.

"What... are we? Like, relationship wise?" Smith bit his lip, eager to hear the response.

A long pause ensued. "If... you want to?" Martyn asked, his heart was beating.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Smith squealed, jumping up and down. Ross figured his work here was done, and he went to find Trott.

 

Meanwhile, Kim had her thumb hovering over the send button again... She nodded, pressing it.

Kim: Hey, u ok? Just checking in with u

She waited for the reply. She got through 4 games of Candy Crush before he replied. "Lazy git..." she thought, before reading the text.

Duncan: no, send help. foster home crazy

Kim: what do you mean send help??

Duncan: my foster mother hit me

Kim: How badly???

Duncan: i dont know but she locked me in my room

Kim was shocked at this.

Kim: how can I help?! if theres any way i'm using it, because that is not ok. give me the address

Duncan: no, stay where you are call the police and tell the headmaster please

Kim nodded, running to the Admin Block.

 

It turns out the headmaster was in a meeting, and so Kim went to the next best person... Hannah. On the way, she called the police and explained the situation. Shit... she should have asked Duncan for the address! She said she didn't know the address, but it was somewhere in the Bristol area. She remembered his old care home name, so she gave them that to start at.

"So, what's happened?" Hannah asked. Kim took a deep breath. "Duncan text me saying he's been hit by his foster mother." she sniffled, feeling emotional. Hannah sighed. "One thing after another! Can't he leave us alone?!" she began to get frustrated. "You seriously think he's making this up?? Of course he's not, Hannah!" Kim yelled. The argument went on for a while longer, before Kim had stormed out. They had broken up over it... a stupid argument. "Just like Trott and Ross." Hannah mumbled to herself, sitting and hugging her pillow.

 

The next morning, Kim got a text from an unknown number.

It was about Duncan.

 

He's in hospital.


	22. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim visits Duncan in hospital, he's doing well despite what happened... he explains the full story about his new foster brother.
> 
> Zylus overhears Rythian doing some disturbing things in the bathroom.
> 
> Hannah feels left out, and Zylus and Trott try to help her... but give her the wrong message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23: Guilt will be out as soon as I decide what drama will ensue.
> 
> CONTAINS A 'GUEST APPEARANCE' FROM TOM CLARK.

  
Kim felt shit. Here she was, in the taxi, on her way to the hospital. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be. Confused, and not understanding of what happened, she made her way inside.

"Kim!" Duncan tried to sit up, but he fell right back down. "Rest." Kim demanded, sitting on a chair next to him. She hadn't bothered to dress well, but Duncan still complimented her. "You look great." he smiled. "I'm pretty sure you'd kill to be in my position right now." Kim sighed, trying to make humor of the situation... and failing. "So... are you comfortable enough to tell me what happened?" she asked. Duncan nodded, firmly. He began telling the story.

_"Duncan. I know you get lonely, and I... lost my job a few days ago." Duncan's foster father sighed. "Oh... well, I'm not exactly lonely but-" Duncan was cut off. "We've decided to foster you a sibling! Say hello to Tom, your brother!" The boy wore glasses and a beanie. "How about you have a kickabout in the garden?" Duncan's foster mother suggested, gesturing to the back garden door. Duncan nodded slowly, and Tom ran out with the football. "So, Duncan. What's your full name?" he asked. "Duncan Jones... what about you?" Duncan swallowed a lump, he felt insecure around this boy. "Tom Clark. Don't you forget it, blondie." Tom threw the ball at Duncan. "Don't call me that..." Duncan murmured. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that, blondie??" Tom cackled. Duncan stormed inside, and Tom jeered at him._

_A few days later, Duncan was forced to eat away from the main table, and his foster parents would refuse to talk to him. Tom threw things, had tantrums, and threatened to hurt them regularly. It was a day that the foster parents had to go out shopping, and they were leaving Duncan alone with Tom. Oh God, he didn't wanna do this. As soon as the doors closed, Tom pinned Duncan against a wall. "Listen, Duncan. I'm the best person in this house, and nothing you even try and do will bring me down. Everyone is scared of me, even mum and dad." he smirked, letting go of Duncan. "Which mum and dad, your real ones or the temporary ones?" Duncan asked. Tom span around, giving Duncan a hateful look. "Hahaha, as if you know my past." he cackled. "I don't, but I bet every set of foster parents you've ever had have just abandoned you. You're a horror to live with, you even threatened to stab mum and dad! In their own home!" Duncan sniffled, he knew something was going to happen... but not something this big. Tom whipped out a knife, and lunged for Duncan. He jumped out the way, but the knife had scratched him. "I'm not done with you, come back!" Tom yelled, and Duncan ran for his room. He blocked his door with his dresser, and then grabbed his phone and frantically started to try and text Zylus. Tom was bashing down the door, piece by piece. He'd be in soon. Zylus was replying, but Duncan didn't know what to say. He saw Zylus was confused, and was typing a message to reply... but Tom got in, and lunged for him again. Duncan duked him, running for the bathroom. He locked it. Shit. He'd dropped his phone outside... He prayed that Tom didn't find it, but then he heard the downstairs door open. His foster parents were back early._

_The next day, the same thing happened. Duncan's foster parents left him and Tom alone... despite what happened yesterday. Duncan tried to beg his foster mum to take him with him, and he was hit... hard. He cried, and locked himself in the bathroom with his phone. He text Kim, and they had a mini conversation... but Tom was bashing on the door again. Duncan dropped his phone, in fear. Tom used his knife to reach through the door crack and unhook the lock. "Time to pay, blondie." he smirked, it was devilish. Duncan did nothing, he just stood there. Tom lunged forward, stabbing Duncan in the arm._

"Oh, you poor thing..." Kim began to cry. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I've let you down, haven't I. I've been a terrible friend." she was really going over the top with this one. "Kim, Kim. It's not your fault, really. It's his." Duncan felt like he could cry too, but he held it in. "Tell me he was punished. Tell me he was locked up. Tell me he's rotting in a cell right now." Kim was furious. "He was let off..." Duncan looked away, knowing this would make Kim even more mad. "WHAT?! HE WAS LET OFF?? FOR STABBING SOMEONE IN THE ARM?" Kim shouted. "Kim, Kim. Please calm down. He was only let off because... my foster mum and dad believed him in saying it was a mistake." Duncan sniffled. "Well, he's going to pay... one day. When I get my hands on him, I will rip him apart." Kim growled.

 

Despite what happened with Duncan, Smith was overjoyed. MARTYN WAS COMING BACK TODAY!! He couldn't wait. Not being able to stand still, he hopped up and down at the school gate. He saw a car pull up, and squealed. Martyn was gathering all his bags, but when he saw Smith, he dropped them. They ran up to each other, embracing. Smith was warm, and Martyn snuggled into him. "I missed you." he murmured. "I missed you too, gorgeous." Smith squeezed tighter. Martyn let go, looking back at his dad holding all his bags. "Are you going to take these off me?" he asked. Martyn nodded, running to grab them. His dad waved, getting into the car. Martyn waved back, before hauling all the bags back to Smith. He looked up to him, puppy dog eyes. "Will you help me-" Martyn didn't even have to finish his sentence, as Smith picked up half of the bags. He smiled, and the two began their walk inside the Admin Block.

While the bags were being checked, Martyn and Smith were sat at Reception. They were talking about relatively normal things, until Strife walked in the door with Parv. "Oh, back already Martyn?" he asked. "I could ask you the same, Parv." Martyn forced a cough. "Mr. Strife. Could I have a word with you in my office?" the headmaster said, appearing out of nowhere. He gave a nasty look to Parv, and then to Smith. Strife nodded, walking off with him. Parv groaned, sitting next to Martyn. "So, what are you doing walking in the front doors with Strife?" Smith asked. "I'm his neighbour, it turns out! So, I stayed over." Parv whispered. "He's your neighbour?!" Martyn whispered, snickering a little. "Shut up. But... yes. Yes, he is." Parv sighed. "What do you think the headmaster wants with him?" Smith wondered. "It's obvious, they've been busted." Martyn joked. "We have not! Just... shut up, okay." Parv whispered. Strife returned a few minutes after.

The few minutes were spent in absolute silence, until Parv walked off with Strife. The two didn't seem to be in any trouble... but who knows. Martyn and Smith continued talking. "Oh, um. I should probably... tell you something." Martyn forced a cough. "What is it?" Smith turned to face him, putting his hands on his. "Even though we're dating, I'm still asexual... which means, um... how do I... put this?" Martyn felt awkward a bit. "What? What does it mean?? Is it something bad or-" Smith stopped himself. "It means he can't have sex with you, dipshit." his voice turned deeper and gruff, and he slapped himself round the face. Smith whimpered. "You seem to. Forget we all. Feel the pain. You meanie." he sniffled. "Hey, even if Martyn doesn't wanna have sex... doesn't mean you can't be romantic with him." he winked, then his voice returned to normal. "Okay, okay. Just let me have myself back, you're scaring him." Martyn shook his head. "It doesn't scare me. In fact, I'm pretty used to it by now. But... Dilectio is right, even though I don't feel sexual feelings toward people doesn't mean I can't kiss them, or... I don't know." he sighed. "It's okay, Martyn." Smith kissed his cheek, and Martyn blushed a tiny bit. "So... since we're on the subject. Have they figured out a punishment yet... I'm sorry to ask, but I really want to know so I know when I can and can't see you." Martyn sniffled. "Well... they're stalling because my mental disorders are getting in the way. It won't be anything serious, but. I think it's ridiculous that they can stall for this long... it happened on the 7th of September, and now it's the 30th of October. Way over a month." Smith said, sighing. Martyn embraced him, and Smith smiled.

 

Zylus felt bad. He had gotten the warnings from Duncan first, but he had gotten confused and didn't think to tell anyone. He was on his way back to his dorm room. He knew Rythian was in, because of the purple blazer laying on the floor next to his bed. Zylus sighed, falling back on his bed. He heard cackling in the bathroom. Knowing it was Rythian, he didn't think any more of it. However, the cackling got louder. What the fuck was he doing in there? Zylus put his ear up to the door, and what he heard was crazy. "The bottle of shampoo is Fiona... right between the eyes." Rythian smirked, firing a revolver. It was loud, and it split the bottle open. Zylus listened, open eyed. How the fuck did Rythian have a gun?! Rythian was doing an impression of Zoey's voice now. "Oh, Rythian. My girlfriend is dead! My only other option is you, you sexy Swedish, you!" his voice returned to normal. "Go down on me, please..." Rythian moaned. Was this really happening? Zylus pretended to have just walked into the dorm, and he shouted. "Rythian? I know you're in, your blazer is on the floor!" Rythian swore under his breath, pushing the split bottle into the bin, and hiding the gun in his back pocket. He unlocked the door, and saw Zylus grinning. "How long have you, uh, been here?" Rythian asked. "I just got in. Why? Were you mas-" Zylus began, but Rythian shook his head quickly. "God no." he sat on his bed, waiting for Zylus to look away. Zylus reached to his bedside table for his phone, and got engrossed in it. Rythian quickly hid the gun in his suitcase, and then grabbed a magazine. He did his best to act natural.

Later, Zylus was stopped by Strife. "Hey, um, Rick. Have you seen Alex Parvis?" he asked. "No, why? I thought he was your fuck buddy." Zylus internally groaned, hoping he didn't have to go on a Parv hunt. "He is not- nevermind..." Strife moved on, walking off. Zylus sighed, deciding to check on Hannah. He walked to the girls dorms, and knocked on Room 4. "Come in..." replied a very weepy-voiced Hannah. Zylus walked in, to see Hannah crying on her bed, curled up into a ball with her owl pillow. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her. "Kim isn't replying to any of my texts or phone calls, and she's with Duncan at the hospital. I-I really am sorry, and I wanted to tell Duncan in person but... Kim was being stubborn about it, and... it ended up with just her going." Hannah sniffled. "Why don't you try again? It won't hurt, just give it a try." Zylus grinned. Hannah sighed, grabbing her phone from the floor. She called Kim. It rang, and rang, and rang. Voicemail. "You've reached the voicemail of Kim Richards. Please leave a message as I am too busy to take your call." the phone blared. "Kim, please. Text me at least. You've been ignoring me all morning, and it hurts." Hannah ended the call, after waiting for the voicemail to send. "I'm sorry, Hannah. Some people are here in life to teach you a lesson. Maybe Kim came into your life to teach you that maybe women aren't you thing." Zylus sighed, standing up and shutting the dorm door quietly. Hannah curled up into her ball again, and cried.

"Fuck." Kim muttered, under her breath. Duncan was asleep, and she had just checked her phone. 5 missed calls from Hannah. Nothing. She felt nothing. Hannah meant nothing to her at this point. The baby, her and Duncan are her top priorities... at least that's what she felt at that moment. No doubt that will change.

Trott knocked on Hannah's door. "Go away." she said. "Zylus sent me. Let me in, we can talk." Trott sighed. Hannah got up, and walked to the door. She opened it, and dragged him in. "She hates me." she sighed, closing the door again. "No, she's probably more concerned about Duncan right now. Since he's in hospital and all-" Trott began. "Duncan! It's always about fucking Duncan! He's the motherfucking problem. Who gives a fuck that he's been hospitalized, honestly?! WHAT A GODDAMN SHAME!" Hannah yelled. "No, Hannah-" Trott sighed, stopping his talk altogether. "So, what you're saying is I need to be in hospital for Kim to notice me? OKAY!" Hannah shoved past Trott, opening the door. "No, no. HANNAH! Wait!!" Trott yelled, running after her.


	23. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah runs outside with the intent purpose of harming herself so much that she gets hospitalized...  
> Kim feels guilty about everything, and makes a good decision.  
> Rythian is found to have a certain fetish... which Zylus, reluctantly, discovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write because of the Easter holidays, I just wasn't in the mood to write... but now it's here, and I'm rather proud of this. I hope you all enjoy this.

Hannah began to run along the hallway past the Library and Canteen, and around the Assembly Hall. She ran out into the wet, grassy courtyard... it was muddy, but she didn't care. She ran toward the Science Blocks. Trott was following her, and ran out into the rain. Usually, he'd be worried about his fabulous hair. But now was not the time. He ran to the Science Blocks, catching up to Hannah. She ran inside, and he followed.

On the roof, Hannah stood on the edge. About to jump off, she was startled by Trott yelling at her. "Hannah! There's more ways than hurting yourself to make up with Kim!" Hannah shook her head. "No, Chris. There isn't. If Duncan got into hospital, and won her heart over... why can't I?!" she shouted. Trott didn't want to get any closer, but began edging toward her. "Don't come any closer." she sniffled, stepping slightly forward. Trott stopped in his tracks. "Please, you don't have to do this... think of Kim! How she'll feel!" he realised what he'd said, and reached his hand out. It was too late, Hannah jumped and landed hard on the ground...

 

Kim checked her phone. A text from Trott.

Trott: ummm hannah jumped off the roof...thought you should know. hope youre happy with yourself.

Kim didn't even bother replying... "Hey, I'm gonna go now." she said to Duncan, who nodded. "See you." he smiled. Kim put her phone in her pocket, and grabbed her bag. She made her way out of the hospital, feeling guilty as heck. She couldn't be seen around school now... she made Hannah jump off a roof. She wouldn't be wanted. She was crying softly, but it was hardly noticeable.

She waited at the bus stop, waiting for the 85B into the city. She couldn't deal with everything right now. What with the baby, Hannah and Duncan. It's all just... too much. She got on, paid full fare, and was on her way into the city... she could stay with her parents for a while. Now they're bound to know she's pregnant... they'll have to like it or lump it. She wanted to text someone, tell them that she was leaving... but another part of her took over. She plugged in her earphones, turning on some music.

 

Hannah slowly came to her senses. When she had, she smiled. "Hi." she said, recognising Trott. "Do you happen to know where my boyfriend is?" she asked. "Ummm... you don't have a boyfriend." Zylus laughed a little. "Who is this, Chris? I don't remember him being here! He must be new, oh hello." Hannah laughed a little, looking to her right. She noticed Duncan. "Hello, what are you in for?" she asked. "What?" Duncan was offended. "I'm Duncan... from your school." he frowned. "Oh! Duncan! What are you doing in hospital, anyway??" Hannah chuckled. "My foster brother..." Duncan swallowed a lump in his throat, not wanting to talk about it. "I see, I see!" Hannah looked back at Zylus. "So, where are you from? I'm Hannah from England!" she outstretched her hand. The doctor forced a cough. "It appears you have transient global amnesia. It is only temporary, but your friend here will forget things in the now for about a month or two." he said. "Oh... right." Duncan realised why she was acting like this now, and went back to minding his own business. "Will I be able to go back to school?" she asked. "That depends when you are able to concentrate. It might be better if you went home when we've treated your leg and arm injuries, but that may take a while to heal too." the doctor smiled, walking off. "Well then... I have to go and check on Rythian, he's been acting really weird lately and I hate leaving him on his own. Bye, Hannah." Zylus waved, walking off and out of the ward. "European! He's European!" Hannah realised, chuffed with herself for knowing. "So... do you want me to stay?" Trott asked. "Do you happen to know where my boyfriend is?" Hannah asked. "No, you don't have a boyfriend..." Trott sneezed. "Excuse me." he blew his nose. "Sneezing in front of a lady is quite rude!" Hannah sniggered. "I suppose I'll go now, Hannah. Will you be okay on your own?" Trott asked. "Will I be able to go back to school?" Hannah asked. "No..." Trott coughed, grabbing his stuff. "Bye, Hannah. I'll tell a nurse to come sit with you." he left the ward, stopping by the nurses' station on the way out.

 

It was Halloween evening now... Hannah was alone in the ward, as far as she could tell. Duncan was moved to another ward, and she wasn't sure about the others. Her right leg hurt, and she couldn't move her right arm. She was about to call for a nurse, when two people came into the ward. "Lewiissss!!!!" she squealed. "Hi, Hannah." Lewis sat down. "Why aren't you giving me a kiss??" Hannah was confused. Simon was with him, and he sat down next to Lewis. "Hannah, we broke up a while ago now." Lewis was aware of the fact that she had memory loss, as was Simon. "Oh." Hannah replied, looking toward the window. It was still raining, and the orange glow of the sunset made it look like the end of the world was out there. "Hannah?" Simon asked, bringing her attention to him. She turned her head, asking "And you are?". Simon sighed. "I'm Simon..." he frowned. Lewis pat Simon on the back, whispering to him. "Maybe you should go." Simon agreed, and got up. "Bye, Hannah." he smiled, walking off. "Goodbye." Hannah smiled too. "What a nice guy." she laughed a little. "Are you okay, Hannah? Is this... hard for you?" Lewis asked. "Why aren't you giving me a kiss??" Hannah asked, again. Lewis sighed, knowing conversation would be harder than it was usually. Lewis stood up, giving Hannah a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!" Hannah said, giggling like a little girl. Lewis nodded, going to sit down again. Neither said anything for the longest time, and Hannah fell asleep after twenty or so minutes. Lewis eventually just got up and left.

Back at school, the atmosphere was gloomy... there was a party ongoing in the pool, but nobody from Y0G5 really felt like going, except Turps. Rythian had bought a whiteboard, and a sharpie pen. He was planning his skillful yet quick excecution of Fiona, as Zylus was in the bathroom and said he'd 'take a while'. Rythian admired his revolver, smirking. "It is going to be a pleasure killing you with this gun, Fiona." he whispered. He began to imitate Zoey's voice again. "Oh, Rythian... I love you so much... let me take this further." Rythian pulled down his jeans, and boxer shorts. He went into full roleplay mode, laying down on his bed whilst masturbating, pretending that his hand was Zoey's lips... he moaned. Still imitating Zoey, Rythian made a satisfied noise. "Rythian, your cock is like a statue. It stands tall, like the Turning Torso, in Malmö..." Rythian coughed, moaning again. Zylus didn't know what he felt... scarred or worried. He began unlocking the door, hoping Rythian would realise. He didn't, and Zylus walked in on him. "RYTHIAN!" Zylus shouted, and Rythian immediately pulled up his boxer shorts as fast as humanly possible. "Z-Zylus! I wasn't d-doing anything..." he laughed nervously. "Should I tell everyone you have a roleplay fetish, hm?" Zylus joked, and Rythian pulled his gun on him. "Woah woah, I meant it as jokes!" Zylus said, scared as Rythian laughed maniacally.

A little earlier, Ross, Trott and Smith were talking in their room... mostly about Hannah being in hospital, but Ross managed to work in some flirting. "Hannah just wasn't... the same. It's like she was living in the past, yet remembered a few things from recently." Trott sniffled, the fact his best friend was in hospital really affected him, and that just added to the terrible atmosphere of the school right now. "You know who I'm more worried about?" Smith asked. "Who?" Ross queried. "Kim. She hasn't been seen since yesterday, Duncan recalls her leaving the hospital but... nobody's seen her since." Smith frowned. "Kim caused Hannah to be in hospital, I don't blame her for not wanting to show her face around here." Trott rolled his eyes, and Ross gave a look to Smith. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." Smith said, giving a look back to Ross. "Okay then... I suppose I'll get ready for bed too-" Trott was interrupted by a gunshot. All three of them got down, but there was no other gunshots fired. Curious, they went outside to see what it was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 - Yandere Rythian will be out ASAP! (No given date)  
> 'Rythian has one goal at school today... that's to stop Fiona, hurt Fiona... maybe even get close to- no, that would be too much of a spoiler...'


	24. Yandere Rythian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO STOP HER.  
> I WANT TO HURT HER.  
> I WANT TO KILL HER.
> 
> Rythian snaps and attempts to put his plans into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some of the things said in this story are NOT true to real life. Remember, this is an AU, meaning the characters don't have to exactly match their real life selves. I try to work in weird parts of people from video games, such as Rythian (in this chapter, at least) is modelled, personality wise, off of Yandere-chan from the in-development game Yandere Simulator.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. This chapter also introduces Nina-Serena into the story! I'm planning to add her boyfriend, Mark Hulmes, at a later date.

Rythian had shot the gun. It missed Zylus, but put a small hole in the wall. Zylus acted on impulse, grabbing the nearest poster, which happened to be the periodic table. He groaned, but put it up on the wall to cover up the small hole. Rythian quickly put his gun back in his suitcase, just as Smith burst through the door. "What the heck was that?" he had most of the boys' dorm behind him, all gathered outside. "We don't know! We heard the shot, it might have been from Room 6 or even 7." Zylus said. "Yeah, you don't seem like the types to have guns... or even want guns." Ross added. "Of course not! Also, how would someone sneak a gun into a highschool when our bags are thoroughly checked." Rythian added, he bared his teeth, trying to act as innocent as possible.

Over the weekend, a school investigation is launched into Rooms 5, 6 and 7. Rythian had since hid his gun in a bush in the courtyard where only he would find it. The search of Room 7 yielded nothing, as did the search of Room 5. Rythian felt so lucky, but surely they wouldn't have found anything in Room 6 to cover the gun shot? Oh... one of the residents of Room 6 was found to have a gun, and they were taken to see the headmaster. The next day, they were not heard from again. Looks like Rythian escaped an expelling and a telling off. Zylus sat him down. Looks like he was getting one telling off today.

"Do you know what trouble you could have got us into?!" Zylus yelled. "Keep it down, will you?! Look, I still have the gun and I didn't get us into trouble!" Rythian smirked. "Still doesn't make it right, Joakim." Zylus sighed, using Rythian's real name usually gave the impression he was mad or upset at him. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get the gun." Rythian tutted, walking out the door.

 

It was Monday the 3rd of November... Rythian waited patiently for his lover and... victim to arrive back. He watched everyone else he didn't know walk into the school. He began to get skeptical that they weren't coming back today.

After about ten minutes, a car pulled up. Rythian smirked, hoping it was them. Fiona got out of the car, going to the trunk and opening it. Rythian hid behind a bush, peering out. He didn't see Zoey, and Fiona was walking into the school by herself. Rythian ran up to her, surprising her. "Oh! Rythian. Hi." she stopped, leaning on her suitcase. "Is... Zoey with you?" Rythian tried his best to act normal around her, although the urge to just kill her right here and now was very high. "Oh, Zoey's ill. She might be back in school tomorrow or Wednesday. She said she'd text me." Fiona smiled. "So, what's been up with you? We heard the news about Duncan and Hannah... how are they, by the way?" she asked. Rythian didn't know how to answer both of those questions... he'd been so disconnected from reality lately. The urge to stab her... it got too strong. He turned, walking back into the school. "Rythian? Is it something I said?" Fiona called after him. Apart from being weirded out, she continued her fairly normal journey into the building. The reception was empty, apart from someone ready to take Fiona's suitcase. The school bell sounded, and she quickly ran to class, not taking off her coat.

 

"Alright... welcome back, everybody. Minus Kim, Hannah, Duncan and- hold up, where's Zoey?" Strife realised, counting everybody very closely. "She's ill, Mr Strife. She's going to text me when she's better." Fiona said. "Ah. Okay. Everybody else but Kim, Hannah, Duncan and Zoey in then?" Strife asked. "Sir, what happened to Kim?" Smith asked, he was curious. She had disappeared into the blue, with no explanation. "Duncan was the last person to see her... and we have no lead after that. So, we got the Police involved." Strife sighed, sitting on his desk and crossing his arms. "Let's hope the police lock her up for mentally pushing Hannah off that roof." Trott said, crossing his arms. "Mentalling pushing her off the roof? What's that supposed to mean?" Sips asked. "It means she did something to Hannah that wasn't physical but hurt her mentally, which by the way, it was neglect." Zylus added, putting his feet up on the desk. "Gossip and rumours aside... I want to ask about how everyone is doing." Strife smiled. "How about we hear Parv's story first??" Smith said, and everyone instantly sat up, their ears perked. "Yeah, no. My life is way too complicated for you lot." Parv smoothed his hair. "I'll tell you about my holiday..! Well, what I had of it." Martyn grinned. Rythian scoffed. Today. He had today, and possibly tomorrow, to eliminate Fiona.

Rythian decided to follow Fiona throughout the entire day, hoping to learn of a weakness.

_08:20am - Mathematics_

Rythian had swapped seats with Sjin so he could sit next to Fiona. "Alright, class. Welcome back!" Miss Persad smiled. "Who's excited to learn about Pythagoras' Theorem?" she got up, grabbed a whiteboard pen and walked over to the whiteboard. Rythian pretended to be interested, putting half of his attention to his work, and the other half to Fiona. "Hey, Rythian. Can you help me with this? I'm not very good with maths." Fiona asked. "Sure..." Rythian said, leaning over to help her. "If a is equal to 21.2cm, and b is equal to 15.8cm, then you work out what c squared is. Which is 21.2 + 15.8, use a calculator and work them both out." Rythian grabbed his calculator, typing them out. "449.44 + 249.64 = c squared. Add them together, that makes..." he tapped into the calculator again. "699.08, now find the square root of that, and you've found c. Which is... 26.4cm." Rythian slammed down the calculator. "Thanks, Rythian!" Fiona took her book back. Rythian faked a smile, before putting half of his attention back on his work.

_09:20am - Geography_

Everyone walked into the Geography and Histories block, finding their classroom. Everybody sat down, and Rythian was already behind Fiona. "Hello... Y0G5." Mr Harper took a deep breath. "Sir, did you take those calming classes I recommended to you?" Martyn asked. "Yes, Martyn. Yes I did." Harper sighed. "Today we'll be learning about the flags of Europe. You're expected to know at least 30 of them for the end of term test. Let's get started, shall we?" he laughed, switching the interactive screen to flags of countries. Rythian instantly recognised Sweden, and Zylus recognised the Netherlands. Rythian didn't learn anything good from Fiona this lesson, so he followed her into the canteen.

_10:20am - Breaktime_

Breaktime was only twenty minutes, so Rythian had to listen to everything Fiona was going to say. He hoped she spurted out some sort of weakness. He sat down with her, Turps, Sjin and Sips. He tried to contribute to the conversation as much as possible, but it was mostly filled with Sjin and Sips making romantic advances towards each other. In the end, it turned out to be only Rythian, Fiona and Turps talking with one another. "I'm so, so sorry for what happened to Duncan and Hannah. I wish I was here to maybe stop at least Hannah from jumping..." Fiona put her head down, and Turps gave her a pat on the back for support. "Hannah got something called transient global amnesia. She can only remember people who she knew well, and forgets things often. It's only temporary, and she'll be back within a month or two." Turps said, it made him upset talking about these things... but, he had to stay strong for Hannah. She'd be fine. "And Kim? She's run away, hasn't she? She thinks it's her fault that Hannah jumped..." Fiona sighed. Okay, I lied. It ended up being just Fiona and Turps talking... Rythian mentally noted that Fiona is deeply saddened by the condition Hannah is in.

_10:40am - Computing_

Ah, a double lesson of Computing. Rythian grabbed the computer next to Fiona. Surprised she's not being weirded out by him, he listened closely to her conversation with Ross. "So, what does Zoey have? A cold?" Ross asked. "Yeah, a small cold. Her mum thought it'd be best to keep her home until she's better, in case she causes a school epidemic." Fiona joked. Ross laughed. "Yeah, I don't want to be dealing with a cold right now." he said. "I just miss her a load." Fiona went flat. "I'm sure she misses you too." Ross smiled. Rythian noted that Fiona missed Zoey a lot too... right.

_12:40pm - Lunchtime_

Rythian had run into a problem. Fiona had gone into the library, but there was a limit of how many people can be in at once. It had reached the limit, and he was stuck outside. He groaned, going to find Zylus instead.

He found him in their dorm, with a girl... Rythian smirked, deciding to embarrass him. "Hey, Rick." he grinned. "This is my roommate, Joakim..." Zylus scowled. The girl waved. "I'm Nina." she smiled. "She's from another form group and she's great at art!" Zylus said. "Aw, thanks." Nina grinned. "Have you two made out yet?" Rythian asked. "No!" Zylus blushed. "Uh, no..." Nina coughed, feeling awkward. "Did I tell you Zylus snores?" Rythian added. "Snoring's not a problem... but-" Nina was interrupted. "And he wets the bed!" Rythian cackled, and was tackled to the ground by Zylus. "Stop ruining my chances, Rythian!!" Zylus growled. Nina quickly got out her camera, snapping a picture. "I'm going to draw this and name it #lovewins. Thanks boys." she winked, walking out the door. "SEE?! YOU SUCK, RYTHIAN! YOU SUCK DICK!" Zylus stood up, storming into the bathroom. Rythian got up, and Nina peeked around the door. "Oh, can you let him know I'm not single. But if he wants to hang out as friends, we can." she smiled. Rythian nodded slowly, and she left for real. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Go away!" Zylus yelled, throwing something at the door. "She told me to tell you that she's not single but is willing to try again as friends." Rythian said. He checked the clock. There was about 20 minutes left until Science... he decided to see if the library was less busy now.

Spoiler alert, it wasn't.

_01:15pm - Science_

Rythian sat down on a random stool. "Joakim, Joakim. There's a seating plan. You should know this." Mrs Pelrine smiled, pointing to the whiteboard. He was sat at Table 3 and Fiona was at Table 1... damn it. Looks like no information will be gained in this lesson.

_03:15pm - After School_

Zylus sat Rythian down, again. "Listen. I know you're sorry for scaring that girl off but. You have to repay me somehow. So, can we come to some kind of agreement?" He was a good convincer and businessman. He gets that from his dad. "Like what?" Rythian asked. "You give me the gun, and I'll forget all about what you said." Zylus said. He knew he could be trusted with something like this, and would simply discard it as soon as he'd required it. "No way! I can't live without it..." Rythian's mouth twisted, and his bottom lip trembled. "Come on, it's not like you're going to actually use it. Look at how much trouble you could have gotten into that time!" Zylus held out his hand, expecting that to work. "...Fine. Have it." Rythian grabbed it out of his suitcase, and put it into Zylus' palm. "Pleasure doing business with you." Zylus put the gun in his suitcase, shaking hands with Rythian.

 

Later that evening, Zylus had waited for Rythian to leave the dorm. He had finally done so. He put the gun into his back pocket, covering the exposed part of it with his hoodie.

He found a random bush, and was about to throw it in. ...You know, this is a pretty sweet model. He held it properly, and aimed with it. It was still loaded with five bullets... one go wouldn't hurt, right? He ran to the Admin Block, tucking it back into its original hiding space. He was eyed up a little by the receptionist, but other than that, he wasn't noticed at all.

Zylus made a run for it, running down the road. He ran into the forest, finding a thick tree. He got out the gun, and aimed for the tree. He looked away, having never used a gun before. He pulled the trigger, and it hit the tree. He repeated it four more times, before making the decision that he wasn't going to discard the gun afterall... it may become handy later in life, you never know.

 

Rythian awoke. It was Tuesday morning, and he knew Zoey was coming back today. Crap! He needed to eliminate Fiona today, and fast. He got up, and quickly dressed. He noticed Zylus was already gone, so he could get ready twice as quick today.

Rythian had followed Fiona throughout the entire day again. From Tutor, to Science, to breaktime, to English, to lunchtime, to Art, to History... and he had found nothing. He was mad... and the urge to kill her was too great. He had obtained a knife from the canteen at lunch, and had kept it in his back pocket.  
It was afterschool now, and he had told her to meet him out the front of the school at 4:15pm. It was that time, and he waited for her... she came.  
"What did you need?" Fiona asked. "I need to stop you... I need to hurt you... I need to kill you." Rythian pulled out his knife, putting it to her throat. "Wait- no, no! What have I done to you?!" Fiona was scared, she didn't want her life to end like this! "You're dating Zoey. Zoey is mine. Zoey will always be mine." Rythian laughed maniacally, holding the knife more firmly. They both heard a car pull up, and Rythian instantly noticed who it was. Fiona ran over to her. "Zozo!!" she yelled. Rythian put the knife behind his back, and edged backward... he'd have to hide until they'd gone. He'd fucked up really bad now.

 

One week later, Rythian went into a serious case of depression. He didn't talk to anybody except Zylus, on occasion. He stayed in his dorm most of the time, and started to even miss classes. His grades were failing, he was failing, his love life was failing... everything was failing. And he felt terrible.

One mistake, it drove him to near-suicide. Zylus was there to stop him, though. He took him to a therapist, and his revival started from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rythian's depressed, Kim's a runaway, Duncan was stabbed by his foster brother and Hannah has transient global amnesia. Everything is going wrong for our characters... Find out what happens to each of them in Chapter 25 - Redemption and Reconnection, coming ASAP!


	25. Redemption and Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has to tell her parents everything... they have been monitoring her, and know something's up.  
> Duncan is visited by his foster parents, and they end up saying something he doesn't want to hear.  
> Rythian sees the schools psychiatrist, and completely disregards her advice.  
> Trott and Ross try to visit Hannah, and speak to her... but she is totally not with it, still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd very much appreciate it if you could see my Profile for changes/future updates of Edgewood. I've written a small summary of my plans and any concerns you might have.

Kim had arrived in Bristol the same day she left, October 30th. It was November 15th now. She had been with her parents for two weeks now, and they had called in to say she was safe. Kim hadn't said anything about her pregnancy yet... she was waiting for them to notice. This was her lucky day, they had been watching her closely. "Kim... we need to discuss something with you." her mother coughed. "Yeah?" Kim turned around, she was just making her cereal. "Your mother and I think you've been... vomiting a lot for it to just be sickness. And you've been going to the toilet a lot more." Kim's father said. "I... I wasn't going to tell you this, because I thought you'd hate me..." Kim sniffled. "I'm pregnant..." she said. Her mother dropped her cutlery. "How many weeks? Who's the father? You're only turning seventeen in December!" she had so many questions. "Listen, listen. I'll answer all of those questions, ok." Kim took a deep breath, setting down her bowl of cereal. She really didn't want to talk about this now... but she guessed she had to. "Duncan, you remember him?" Kim said. "The blonde one?" her father asked. "Yes... him. We were, um... we were drunk." Kim hid her face, feeling so embarrassed. "Drunk?! Is this the kind of person you want to be? Teenage mother, drinking 'til she's drunk?! What kind of example did I set you?" Kim's mother raised her voice. "Mum, wait... listen." Kim began crying. "Oh, darling. You know how your mother is." her father hugged her tight. "So then... how many weeks are you, hm?" her mother asked, wanting to hear the whole thing. "Eight..." Kim said, softly. "You mean this happened two months ago?! Why didn't you tell us!?" Kim's dad asked. "You shouldn't have a bump at eight weeks, love..." her mum said, and Kim ran out of the room. "Hey! Kim, come back!" Kim's dad shouted. They both shook their heads. "I'm not ready to become a grandparent... this school. What's their number? I'll have a speak to the headmaster about this." Kim's mum said, grabbing her phone.

Kim, meanwhile, was researching on her phone what having a bump at eight weeks meant. She began to read them out. "Wrong due date, definitely not. Weird named thing tumors on my uterus, I sure hope not. Excess weight gain? Nope. Bloating from constipation or lactose intolerance... I'm lactose intolerant, but I still steer clear of dairy." she read the last one. "Twins or other multiples... oh God, what if it's twins? Worse, triplets!?" Kim began to panic, and hid herself in a ball on her bed.

After about ten minutes, she regained her movement and thought. She grabbed her phone, quickly searching when she could have a scan. She groaned. "12 weeks? Ugh, that's another month." she threw her phone back down on the bed. She hoped it wasn't twins... or triplets... she wanted this one single baby, that is all. Who knows what she'd do in University with three babies to look after?!

 

Duncan sits up in bed when he sees his foster parents walking into the ward. "Um... Duncan, we just wanted to say we're sorry for thinking you were lonely back at home. We should have never fostered Tom without your consent in the first place." his foster mum said, smiling. "It's fine... apart from ending up in hospital, I think everything in my life is in order at home." Duncan smiled, too. "We... wanted to talk about that too." his foster dad coughed, taking a seat. "What? About me living at home? Is there something I did wrong, I can try and make it right. Make it work again-" Duncan was interrupted. "We, along with social services, think you'd be better back at-" his foster dad was interrupted by Duncan scoffing. "So you're just going to dump me right back at the place where you found me? So I can be safe? Those people in that place are lunatics! You've seen it in there! Whatever. I don't care. I don't want to see you again anyway." he said, shooing them off. "Duncan, we-" his foster mother was stopped by the foster dad. "Let's go, Patricia..." he lead her out, but she couldn't stop looking at Duncan.

He sat back in his bed. His day just got a whole lot worse. At least he was getting out tomorrow...

 

Rythian sat in the white room. It smelt of roses, and candy. "Alright... can I confirm your name and date of birth?" the psychiatrist said, smiling. "Joakim Hellstrand, 23rd of April 1998." Rythian said, clearing his throat. "Alright. Now, Joakim. Can we talk about your condition right now?" the psychiatrist sat down. "I feel sad. Set up to fail, that kind of thing..." Rythian sniffled. "It says here that your grades are failing, and you have stopped attending class?" the psychiatrist asked. Rythian nodded. "Your roommate, Rick, comments on your lack of sleep. Is this true?" she asked. Rythian nodded again. "I... can't stop thinking about Zoey." he hid his face, sighing deeply. "And who is Zoey?" the psychiatrist asked, taking notes. "I... I tried to... hurt her girlfriend... so I could be with her." Rythian stuttered, and he began crying. He fell onto his chest, hitting the ground with a thud. "Alright, alright Joakim. Up you get..." the psychiatrist stood up, attempting to help her up. "You don't get it... I almost killed her. I had a knife drawn to her throat, but Zoey came home early and she ran to her and explained everything and now they won't talk to me and they hate me and there's nothing I can do about it." Rythian sobbed. "Start from the beginning. I'm here to listen." the psychiatrist helped him up.

Rythian had explained everything, and the psychiatrist had come up with a solution. "I want you to go to those girls and... apologise. Even if everything doesn't go back to normal, it'll help a little bit. We'll continue these sessions every Saturday for the next month or two. Is that okay?" she smiled. "Yes... I'm going to go apologise now." Rythian said, putting on a smile as he turned and walked through the door. He wiped the smile off of his face when he had gotten out of the office. He wasn't done with Fiona, he won't be until she's gone.

 

Hannah was smiling into space. She was zoned out, not in the moment. Trott and Ross poked their heads into the ward. "Alright, Hannah?" Trott asked, putting her out of her daze. "Hi Chris... and Ross, your 'best friend'." Hannah mocked. "Boyfriend." Ross said, examining the room. "Yeah..." Trott sat down, fiddling with his glasses. Ross didn't know what to do, and was a little confused. "Sit down." Trott hissed at him, and Ross complied. "So. How's it been? Are you any better?" Ross asked. "Doctor says I'll be in here for a few more days." Hannah was staring out the window. "I... don't think that's true. The doctor we spoke to last time said a month or two." Trott said, looking at the window too. "How's Lewis? Still kissing pictures of me?" Hannah asked. "Uh... Hannah, you're not together anymore. It was over years ago." Ross said, and Trott smacked him. "Oh. How's Lewis?" Hannah asked, again. She smiled softly. The sunset was pretty.

The three sat there in silence for twenty minutes, until Trott finally worked up the courage to say they were leaving. Hannah waved them off, before going back to looking out the window.

 

Again... another conversation over breakfast, it was. "Did I tell you over the phone that I was dating Hannah?" Kim asked. She had calmed down from her freakout yesterday, and was ready to talk about her other issues. "Hannah? The girl that you wouldn't stop talking about after your first day there?" her father asked. "Yeah... well. She's in hospital because of me, apparently. Something about neglect because Duncan's in hospital... it's all very complicated. See, Duncan's the father of the baby... but Hannah thought he was getting in the way, and when he went into hospital I paid more attention to him. Hannah didn't like this, and she felt I was neglecting her or something. I don't know the full story, really... Long story short, I can't face anyone at school now because they all think I've put Hannah in hospital, there's tons of gossip and stuff." Kim sighed, that long talk took everything out of her. "Come on... eat your breakfast, and I'll talk to the headmaster about it. You belong in school, I don't want you to start failing." her dad said, grabbing his car keys. "Are you driving me back?" Kim asked, eating her cereal. "Yes, now hurry up." he said, running off. "Sad to see you going... but it's where you belong." her mum smiled, hugging and kissing her on the forehead. Kim quickly finished her cereal, she had already gotten dressed before. She didn't have anything to pack, except the bag she packed for the hospital trip. She got into the car, and was ready to go back to school. She could face people now, tell them the truth, apologise. Make things right. Yeah, she should.

When she arrived back, she sure did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave criticism in the comments box. Or, if you enjoyed it, tell me how much.


	26. Revival, Recitation & Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim wakes up in a bright, white room. What the fuck happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn you that the end of this chapter contains Incestual Rape. I do not condone in anything like this, I'm simply writing it for the heightened story. Please steer clear of the end of the chapter if you are sensitive with stuff like this. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy.

She didn't know what had happened. She had blacked out, unconscious. Kim awoke in a bright, white room. A hospital? What the fuck was she doing in a hospital?! She called out. "HELLO?" it echoed throughout the entire ward, before she looked to her left. It was Hannah. "Hannah..." Kim murmured. She was fast asleep, in a deep slumber. Kim could move, but her head hurt really badly... what the fuck happened? She needed to remember. "Think, Kim, think!" she thought. It started to come back to her.

She pushed open the front doors, ignoring everybody trying to say something to her. It was a Sunday, and everyone was out in the courtyard. "Look who decided to show her face." Sips said, in a seemingly joking manner. Kim didn't want to socialize right now. She was angry. She may not have seemed angry on the way here, but seeing these people made her very, very mad... "What's all the gossip about, then?" she asked. "Gossip? It's all true, you sadistic bitch." Zylus said. Trott nodded. "Hey, hey. Guys, you all know Kim didn't-" Smith began, before being shoved by Trott. "Shut up Smith! This is between me and her." Trott grabbed a baseball bat from Lewis, holding it firmly. "Trott, no-!" Ross yelled, before Zylus covered his mouth. "Oh, come on walrus. Fight me." Kim threw her bag at Smith, who was still trying to get up off the floor. She lunged for Trott, who bashed her on the head. "HEY!" Turps yelled, running as fast as he could toward the two. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER, LIKE SHE TRIED TO DO TO HANNAH!" Trott shouted, being restrained by Turps. Kim punched Trott in his face, shattering his glasses and making his nose bleed. Fiona got a hold on Kim, trying to hold her back from him. "LET ME FUCKING KILL HER! LET ME AT HER! I WANT HER DEAD!" Trott struggled with Turps. Ross couldn't bear looking, and ran off. Smith followed him, and he was followed by Martyn. Trott kicked backwards, hitting Turps in the ballsack. He managed to hit Kim a few more time, in the head, before being pushed and held down by Simon. "TROTT. CONTROL YOURSELF!" Simon yelled at him, and Trott dropped the bat. Zylus wasn't done with her yet, though. He grabbed the bat, swinging it at Kim one more time. It had knocked her unconscious, and everyone stood there in disbelief. "What have I done?" Zylus said, dropping the bat and running off.

Kim shook her head. Zylus hit her with a bat..? And Trott was having a go at her because- Hannah... She began to cry, and sat on her bed. She eventually went off to sleep, not wanting to face the alive and there world.

 

Smith hadn't been able to sleep, either. The thoughts of Kim being unconscious, Trott beating her up and his love for Martyn had consumed him. Martyn had texted him a few moments ago, but he hadn't checked it. Trott was staying over at Zylus' dorm, so it was just Ross in the same room as Smith. He checked his phone, and Ross sat up. "Can't sleep either, huh?" he sighed. "Nope. I was just checking my phone, seems that Martyn texted me." Smith read the message out. "'Hey, want to watch a film with me and cuddle on the bed? Lewis & sjin are out somewhere, they didn't specify. Just be careful and don't get caught'." Smith seemed to go into a daydream state. "Smith. Smith?" Ross said. "Sorry. I, uh, was just... thinking." Smith smiled. "Of making out with Martyn??" Ross asked. "M-maybe..." Smith blushed, getting out of bed. "You go get some booty. You deserve it after today. Too bad I have no Trott to deal with as of right now." Ross sighed. "Right. See you later." Smith pulled a shirt over his head, sneaking outside. Ross smiled. Seeing Smith happy was nice, but... his feelings for him grew stronger and stronger. He shook it off. He was dedicated to Trott, right? They had been through so much together. He'd only known Smith for two and a bit months... he'd have to see what happened. After all, who could really tell the future?

 

The next morning, classes had been postponed for the entire day. The reason had not been given, it was a bit of a mystery. Ross had decided to avoid most contact today, and went into town. He needed a chill out, and he certainly hoped he'd get one.

Yeah, no. He didn't.

Ross was in Primark, looking at new t-shirts, when he spotted his cousin Alfie. He swore under his breath, not wanting to face him. He averted him, but faced a worse danger outside. "Hello, Ross." the boys smirked. They were his cousins. His other cousins. You remember, the ones who beat him up? Ross gulped. "Hi... Liam... Archie..." he started to run, but they chased him.

He lead them down into an alleyway, which was probably his worst possible move. He needed to get back into a populated area, quick! He ran down a smaller pathway, but realised Liam was running toward him. He turned back, seeing Archie running toward him. He simply curled up into a ball, knowing what would come next. Liam put his hand on Ross. "Gotcha." he smirked. "Come on, you faggot banging cocksucker. Let's see what you got." Archie unzipped his jeans. Ross shook his head. "I'm not sucking my own cousins d-" he was interrupted by another zip. "Yeah, you're not just sucking his dick. You're sucking on the both of us. Get to work, faggot." Liam smirked. Ross could run, but he knew the fate would be worse if he ran. He reluctantly took Archie's cock into his mouth, before spitting to the side. "Sorry. I don't wash down there often." Archie grabbed the back of Ross' head, forcing his penis into his mouth. Ross didn't know what else to do, before he felt his own jeans slipping down. "No-" Ross murmured. He was being raped by his own cousins, he had to do something. Liam began to slide his cock into Ross' asshole. "NO!" Ross shoved Archie down, making him hit his head. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Liam asked, pulling out. "If you're that desperate to fuck, why don't you just fuck each other?" Ross pulled up his jeans, before kicking Liam down. He put his foot down on the side of his face. "If you ever fuck with me again... I go to the police. If you ever fuck with our family again... I go to the police." Ross stepped down harder. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he shouted. "Yes..." Liam said, helpless and powerless. Ross had no words for what had just happened, and simply ran off as fast as he could. He needed therapy... he needed to tell someone, anyone.

He thought of the best possible person.

That person was Smith.

 


	27. Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross runs back to Smith, and explains everything.  
> This somehow ends up with a bit more than just explaining things.  
> It ends up with explaining things...
> 
> Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27. Wow.
> 
> All I know is there will only be a maximum of 7 chapters left. I'm aiming for 30, but if it has to be 35 so be it.
> 
> After the final chapter is posted, Edgewood High - Petals in the Wind will begin a few weeks after.
> 
> Please enjoy, I added a bit more to this story than I originally planned. So in a way I've worked quite hard.

Ross ran home, into the school, and to the dorms. He burst into Room 4, and hugged Smith as tight as he could. Smith broke free from the hug, shutting the door. "What's up?" he asked, and Ross clung to him even tighter this time. "My cousins..." Ross burst into tears. Smith sat down, and he sat Ross down next to him. "What did they do? Did they hurt you?" he was concerned. "T-they... they raped me." Ross sobbed silently on Smith's shoulder. "What did they do?? Are you okay?" Smith asked, realising the second question was stupid. "One of them forced me t-to... suck their d-" Ross interrupted himself, crying harder. Smith understood what he meant, even if he cut himself short. "And the other one..?" he queried, cursing himself in his head for asking. "Tried to top me..." Ross sniffled, laying sideways over Smith's lap. Smith didn't move him, thinking it'd make him a whole lot worse. He knew he'd have to stay with him for a while, at least until Trott got back...

Trott was with Zylus. "Kim deserved all she got." he said. "She really did." Zylus agreed. "I wish we could have inflicted a lot more pain on her, though." Trott sighed. "You shouldn't have run off. You could've hurt her a load more." he said. "I've... never hurt someone before, it was stressful. The telling off we got was hard enough." Zylus sniffled. "Hey, it's okay. We're doing this for Hannah. When she gets back to her usual self, she'll thank us for what we've done for her." Trott smiled, patting Zylus on the back. "You know, we could do some serious damage with this..." Zylus got up, walking over to his suitcase. He grabbed the gun out of it. "Check it out!" he said, admiring it. "That thing isn't loaded is it?" Trott edged away, getting paranoid. "Yeah, full six bullets." Zylus smirked. "We could do some serious damage to her with this. Even if we don't kill her, we'll probably hurt her loads." he cackled. "You're... you're insane. I want to hurt Kim for what she did but... not that drastically... calm... down... Zylus... Now I know what that gunshot was, it was you... wasn't it?" Trott stuttered, his breathing became erratic. "No! That was Rythian. He just lended the gun to me." Zylus began laughing maniacally, and Trott simply ran out. "Shit-" Zylus hid the gun behind his back as people were walking behind him. He waited until they'd gone past, and shut the door. He put the gun back, smirking. "Christmas is going to be fun this year." he said.

Trott was running back to Room 4, when he bumped into Martyn. "Oh, hey! You coming to see Smith?" he asked, still kind of freaked out by Zylus. "Yeah. You first." Martyn said, gesturing to the door. Trott opened the door. "You'll never guess wha-" he interrupted himself. The sight the both of them saw was... no. It wasn't. Martyn pinched himself. "WHY ARE YOU KISSING ROSS?!" he yelled. "YEAH, YOU CHEATING FUCKS!" Trott added. "Wait wait wait, no! You won't understand, I was just-" Smith began, before Trott threw the closest object to him, which happened to be an empty box, at Smith. He ran off, and Ross locked himself in the bathroom. Martyn said nothing else, he just ran. "Martyn! WAIT!!" Smith called, running after him.

Martyn was running, being chased by Smith. Turps gained interest as they ran past him, and he ran after them. "You two! What are you doing?" he asked, while running. Lewis and Duncan were chatting, too, and Martyn ran past them. "What was that?" Duncan asked, as Smith and Turps ran past them too. "I don't know, but it looks interesting." Lewis began chasing them too, and Duncan joined him.

Martyn wasn't looking where he was going, turned a corner, and bumped into Strife. Papers flew everywhere, and Parv sort of began laughing. "Nice job, Will- I mean, Mr. Strife." he helped the both of them up. Smith, Turps, Duncan and Lewis caught up to them and wondered what the big drama was. "No seriously, why were you running around the school, Martyn?" Lewis asked. "Because someone cheated on me, and still has the guts to follow me." Martyn glared at Smith. "Oh..." Turps said, standing back. Smith had only known Martyn for a few months and didn't know how angry he got sometimes. Duncan and Lewis backed up, too. "So you think I can't provide you with your fantasies, so you cheat on me with Ross? Is that the full story, huh? Ross is dating, too. So you made him cheat on Trott for you? You sick bastard, what the fuck are you thinking?! Heck, if I didn't get there at that time you would've probably been fucking in there! I'm not just asexual so you can use me, say that you love me, learn what it actually means, then move on to someone who will actually fuck you!" Martyn ended his talk by kicking Smith in the balls. He forgot for a moment this is the boy he had given a flower to. He forgot for a moment this was the boy with bipolar. He forgot for a moment that he had an evil personality, along with a whole load of other personalities. He forgot that he loved him. Smith shrieked in pain. "So you think I was kissing Ross because I didn't love you?! No! I wasn't. I love you, a lot. I really, really do. So much that I was actually planning to take you out for a meal tomorrow. I was only kissing Ross because he ASKED ME TO." Smith yelled. Turps felt awkward listening in, and he saw Strife signal for them to leave. He turned to Parv, and told him to leave too. It was just Martyn and Smith now. Strife had given them their space, but was only around the corner. "He asked you to? Is that your excuse?" Martyn scoffed. "No! The reason I did it was because his cousins raped him." Smith sniffled. "Wha-" Martyn was shocked. "Smith, I-" he was interrupted by Smith continuing his talk. "And now he's probably going to kill me now that I've told you. Yes, his cousins raped him. I was trying to comfort him, and I asked him if there's anything I can do to make him feel better. He said to kiss him, I did. He knew what territory he was stepping on. And I don't know if I can do this anymore, Martyn. I think we should take a break." Smith walked off. Martyn began to cry. "Smith, wait... I didn't-" he began. "Forget it, Martyn. You had your chance, you decided to be jealous and ruin it. Don't talk to me." Smith continued walking off, eventually disappearing. "I'll talk to him and Ross tomorrow, Martyn." Strife said, appearing from behind the corner. Martyn shoved past him, walking off. Strife sighed. He needed to have a word with the headmaster, as much as he didn't want to, about this.

 

Ross had been booked in for therapy. Strife had gone to the headmaster, and he'd ordered for Ross to have a tutor go to his dorm and teach. As for him and Trott, they were still on a rough patch. But since Trott learned why Smith was kissing him, he was trying to be nicer.   
"Hey... I'm sorry for being an ass." Trott had said to him one day. "It's okay... I'm so stupid." Ross sniffled. "You are not stupid, Ross Hornby. I'm also sorry for hurting Kim... I know you care about her. I don't know what I was thinking. I was angry that-" Trott was interrupted. "Stop talking about that. We need to think and speak positive... I don't want to become any more upset." Ross sniffled, and he cuddled into Trott's side. "Tell you what, how about we watch a movie. Whatever one you want." Trott smiled. "Okay." Ross agreed.

They spent the rest of the day after school watching a whole load of movies, and they had enjoyed spending more time together.

 

Later on, Smith got back to the dorm. He stared at Ross and Trott together, before sitting down on his bed. "Smith. What's wrong?" Trott asked. "Stop it. I can't take it anymore." Smith put his head in his hands, groaning. "Are you okay?" Trott asked, getting up. Smith began breathing faster. "Open the window please." he put his hand to his chest. Ross did so, as he was closer. Trott had a massive vomit phobia, so he was praying that if Smith did throw up, it was away from him. Ross was huddled, with his knees against his chest. He was worried. "I'm fine now..." Smith said, taking a deep breath. "What was that?" Trott asked, sitting next to him. "Just a panic attack... Ugh, I shouldn't have put you through that." Smith fell back, laying down. "It's okay. I think we've gotten to know you a lot better now." Ross said, coming out of his ball. "We know that this is a regular thing with you." Trott said. He rejoined Ross on their bed, and continued watching their movie. "Thanks, guys..." Smith said, crawling into bed. Ever since he had come to this school, he could feel himself changing a lot. He wasn't as neat and wasn't as much of a perfectionist. But he could feel other things changing for the worse. Like his judgement of people. It was worsening.

He didn't know if this was for the better, or worse.


	28. Dream or Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn finds himself not being able to escape it.  
> Him. Escape him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to write the next chapter of this straight after, so it could be updated again today. 
> 
> Not promising anything.
> 
> As always, enjoy.
> 
> (Here you go, Zed_Zailias. Your Martyn x Smith fix... of sorts)

Martyn laid in bed. He wasn't too happy, not after what had happened with Smith earlier. He sighed, not knowing where to go with his life anymore. He had never been so love-centric, but now he really was. It was odd, but he kind of liked that. He laid back, and let his mind slowly drift him off to sleep...

"Do you, Martyn Littlewood, take Alex Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. "I do." Martyn smiled. "And do you, Alex Smith, take Martyn Littlewood to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. "I do." Smith grinned. "You may now kiss." the priest said. Martyn leaned in, and his lips touched Smith's. His mind went blank.

"Adopting a child is a very nice thing to do, Alex. I hope you both realise it's a big responsibility to take on suddenly." the care worker said. "We know. We'll love her as much as we can, take care of her, everything we can do to give her a family and home." Smith smiled. They brought the girl out. She had blonde hair in pigtails, and brown eyes. She had a big smile on her face, as she ran to her now dads. There was a big group hug, and Martyn couldn't wish for anything more. Blank filled his mind again.

"We are here to remember the life of Alex Smith. World renowned vocalist, actor and guitarist. While his death was sudden, it in no way means memories of him are lost. His husband, Martyn, would like to say a few words." the priest said, handing the mic over to Martyn. He was crying. A lot. "I'd like to draw attention to... the people who helped us get through our rough patches back... way back in University. Although those people could not attend today, I know they are mourning with all their heart and soul. I am deeply upset about this, but not in a billion years would I forget someone as extraordinary as my husband." Martyn cried harder, as he finished his speech. It faded to black again.

He jerked awake. "It was just a dream... it was just a dream." Martyn thought to himself. He breathed a sigh of relief, and decided to get up. He needed fresh air, and so he snuck out in just his dressing gown and pajamas.

 

Martyn was out in the courtyard, and he found the part of broken fence that lead into the forest. He was so surprised that none of the staff members had found it yet. All that aside, he climbed in. At first, he thought he was seeing things. No. There were two shadow figures dragging something. Martyn squinted, and he began to silently approach them. The crunch of the leaves that had begun to fall off trees didn't help the fact that he was trying to be stealthy. Luckily, the two figures didn't notice him. They had dragged whatever it was behind a rock formation. Martyn had hidden behind a tree, so he could see what was going on. He instantly recognised what they had been dragging.

It was Zoey's corpse. It was lifeless, not moving. She was bleeding from her neck. Martyn looked up at the two shadowy figures. Was that... Zylus and Rythian?

Zylus' head was twitching violently, and he had a gun in his hands. He looked like he was ready to shoot and kill, so Martyn held his breath. Rythian, however, was covered in blood. Head to toe in the stuff. He had a stained knife in his right hand. Why did he kill her... Martyn swore that he loved her with all his heart. He must've snapped.

Martyn couldn't deal with it. He stopped holding his breath, and let out a deep sigh. He cursed himself in his head, and Zylus jumped out, gun poised. He said nothing, just shot. Everything went black, again.

 

Martyn sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He put his hand to his chest, and then pinched himself. "Reality... not dreamworld anymore." he looked toward the window. He sighed with relief. It was morning. Quite early too. He checked his phone. 6:30am, it indeed was early. He didn't have to be up for another hour, but decided to sit up. Lewis and Sjin were nowhere to be seen, but the bathroom door was locked and Sjin was staying over in Sips and Simon's dorm. He deducted that Lewis must be in the bathroom, he knows how he gets with looking 'hydrated' and 'good-looking' for the ladies. Martyn sighed, getting dressed. He picked out two things that didn't match at all. A yellow Pikachu shirt and red jogging trousers. He didn't care, though. He'd be getting ready for school in half an hour. He stepped outside the dorm, and Simon waved to him.

He had determined Simon his best friend since him and Smith had become... official. He sighed, going over to sit with Simon. "What's on your mind, man?" Simon asked. "Smith... just Smith." Martyn rested his head into his hands. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry. I'm not around much... we all know this by now." Simon laughed. Martyn nodded, looking up. He felt like hell. "You don't look amazing either, man. Bad night sleep?" Simon inquired, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah... couldn't stop dreaming. It was... I don't know, I really don't. All my dreams were about Smith, somehow. Except that last one, that was dark..." Martyn ran his hand through his hair, and closed his eyes. "Forecast says there's rain today. We should get inside, in case it starts to piss it down." Simon said, looking up to the sky. Martyn swallowed a load of spit, and nodded. They walked into the dorms.

 

Half an hour later, it began to chuck it down alright. Simon made his way back to his dorm to get ready for school, and the school generally became a bit more busy. Today was picture day. Insert groan here. They had to meet up at the Assembly Hall at Second Period, meaning they missed the lesson before Breaktime. By the way, they won't be missing much, it's Maths. Martyn was not looking forward to tutor. In fact, he wasn't looking forward to any classes today. Especially not when he sits literally next to Smith in each one of them.

Sjin groaned. "My arse hurts..." he complained. "Oh, why's that?" Lewis asked. "Did you bottom..?" Martyn asked, out of curiosity. "That's so not like you to ask, Martyn." Lewis sniggered. "Shut up, the both of you." Sjin rolled his eyes, leaving on his way to class. "I really don't want to go to class today." Martyn whimpered. "I would totally lie for you, but I've used up all my niceness this month on Hannah. Sorry, you're stuck with us." Lewis grinned, dashing out. Martyn sighed, just following him. He locked the dorm room, and saw Trott talking to Smith. He sighed, detouring away from them.

 

Tutor was fairly boring, until Smith walked in. "How's Ross?" Sips asked. "He's okay. Still a bit shaken up." Smith replied, smiling briefly. He gave one look to Martyn, then put his attention elsewhere. "Hey, can I switch seats with you, Simon?" he asked. "Sure, man." Simon said, moving his stuff to Smith's usual desk. Martyn looked down into his pencil case, sighing. Strife walked in. "TODAY IS PICTURE DAY!" he yelled. "Why are you so worked up about it, forgot your camera?" Parv winked. "No. Of course not!" Strife laughed nervously, covering his crotch with a blank piece of paper. Fiona rolled her eyes. "Boys." she said, looking back at Rythian. "Some are crazy, others very." she put her attention back to the front. Rythian grumbled, and Zylus tapped him. Rythian put his attention to Zylus, and looked down into his pocket. Zylus winked. He had brought the gun with him into class. Rythian smirked. "I think Zylus and Rythian are flirting." Trott said. "Uh- no. We were just, um... using European facial language!" Rythian grinned. "Sure you were." Sjin said, turning back to face the front. He yelled. "IT HURTS. IT STILL HURTS!!" he whimpered. "Oh no, do you need a get better kiss?!" Sips asked, making kissy lips toward him. "Fuck off." Sjin muttered. "Enough talking." Strife said, and all eyes were back on him. Long story short, he yabbered on for twenty minutes.

The bell sounded, and someone walked into the classroom. "Hold on. I'd like to have a word with Alex Smith, please." Whoever this is, he was a police officer for sure. "What would they want with Smith?" Martyn thought. Smith slowly got up, knowing what was coming. He got his stuff, and followed the police officer out. "What the fuck... why, how, what?" Martyn thought.


	29. I Am Arresting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith is lead off by the officer, and Martyn follows. 
> 
> Hannah and Kim 'make up'.
> 
> And Ross realises he's done wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of progression in these chapters.
> 
> Chapter 30 will be the last taking place on this week.  
> Chapters 31 onwards will have timeskips between them, if I want to fit it all into 35 altogether. The drama will, most likely, die down towards the end of term.
> 
> When Chapter 35 is released, I'm having a two week break to give me time to write the next story in line. Edgewood High - Petals in the Wind.
> 
> Thank you for enjoying this fanfiction, as I really do write my emotion into it as much as possible.

It happened too quickly. Smith had been taken off by the officer. Martyn had followed them, silently. Smith had been taken to the Admin Block, and Martyn had somehow snuck in too.

"Alex Smith, I am arresting you for sex without consent. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, which you may later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence." the officer said. Smith nodded softly. "Wait!" Martyn came out of hiding. "Martyn, what are you doing here?!" Smith asked. "I'm not having you serving 4 to 8 years!" Martyn sniffled, he was crying. "This really isn't your business, kid." the officer said. "No, it is... he was the victim." Smith closed his eyes, trying to clear it all from his mind. "And yet you're trying to stop him from being arrested?" the officer said. "Alex has bipolar and multiple personality disorder! It wasn't him that did it, it was his evil personality." Martyn argued. "The court talked about this. It's taken them three months to sort out a punishment, and they finally did." the officer said. "But it's not fair! You don't understand!" Martyn sniffled. "Martyn, shouldn't you be getting to class?" Strife asked. "No. I'm not going to class until they let Smith do something less than a prison sentence!" Martyn crossed his arms. "I really should be getting back to the station with this one by now, sir." the officer said. "I know." Strife said. "Come on, Martyn." he continued. "Let's see how his parents will react to their son in prison." the officer said. "I DON'T HAVE PARENTS!" Smith struggled with the officer, kicking him. "SMITH!" Martyn said, trying to hold him back. "You don't have... parents?" he asked. "NO. I DON'T." Smith yelled. It clearly wasn't Smith anymore. It was Ira. He began throwing things around, screaming and yelling. "What is going on out here?" the headmaster bellowed. "Smith! Smith, please." Martyn began to cry. Smith stopped. The officer had gotten up by now, putting Smith in handcuffs. Martyn didn't do anything else, he just stood there... crying. The officer lead Smith to the door. "Do you see why we shouldn't have accepted that freak into our school now, William?!" the headmaster yelled.

Everything slowed down, and Martyn lost it. He grabbed one of the chairs that Smith had thrown and threw it toward the headmaster. Strife watched in disbelief, and the headmaster fell backwards.

 

Hours later, Strife was in their tutor room with Martyn. "Do you understand what you've done, Martyn Littlewood?! You've seriously injured the headmaster! Is that what you wanted, huh?" Strife yelled. "No..." Martyn silently replied. "I know... it was an accident. After hearing what he said about a fellow classmate, you... lashed out. But that doesn't make it right. I'm going to have to do what every teacher has to do, and put you into detention with me every day, for two hours." Strife sighed. "Go." he finished, and Martyn got up and left. He saw everyone looking at him. They must've been listening in. "Don't worry about it. You just put the racist, homophobic, sexist, xenophobic headmaster into hospital! You should be celebrating!" Trott grinned. "Not now, Trott. You weren't there. I don't suppose Strife told you, did he?" Martyn took a deep breath. "No... tell us what?" Zoey asked. "That police officer. He arrested Smith for... for rape." Martyn burst into tears. "Arrested? Rape?! So, he raped Ross?! That's why you were so mad!" Turps assumed. "No, no! Ross was raped by his cousins... Smith raped... me." he cried even harder. Gasps erupted from the small crowd. "You? When? I thought it was just a stupid gossip thing?!" Trott asked. "That night when I... went unconscious... Ross and Turps' birthday. Smith drugged me, took me back to his dorm, and raped me... I only told a few people, because I didn't want it to become a big deal." Martyn sniffled. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Lewis hugged him. "It was wrong of us to spread rumors... we are so, so sorry." Sjin said, joining the hug. "It's fine... I just want to forget." Martyn said, leaving the crowd. It eventually dispersed, and everyone went their separate ways.

 

Hannah felt better. She still couldn't remember some things, but she was better. She smiled, looking out the window again. "Hannah? I've just heard from your doctor. You can get out early!" the nurse said, smiling. "Yay! Does that mean I can go and see my boyfriend?" Hannah felt hopeful. "Yes, yes it does!" the nurse said, leaving the ward. It was empty apart from one black haired girl. She had been asleep all day. "Hello?" Hannah called. "Wha-" the black haired girl was awake now. "Hannah!" she said, getting up and walking over to her. "I'm getting out tomorrow, what about you?" she asked. "I think I am too." Hannah replied. "Well, how are you?" Kim asked. She had been in this hospital for three days, and Hannah hadn't bothered to talk to her. She knew she had brain damage, but she thought it was odd how it took her this long to notice her. "I'm fine." Hannah giggled. "Thank goodness." Kim said, thankful that Hannah was okay... aside from the temporary brain damage.

 

Ross sighed. Being with a tutor all day in his dorm was annoying. Especially because he wasn't himself. He wasn't making sexual jokes, or flirting with Trott in class. Because there was nobody to talk to except this weird guy that came to his dorm. He spoke really fast, and English clearly wasn't his first language. All that aside, he meant well. Ross laid back in bed, thankful that the day was over. He hoped that nothing else could go wrong today. "ROSS! ROSS! SMITH WAS ARRESTED!" Trott burst in, yelling. "He was what?!" Ross sat straight up on his bed, his eyes widened. "Yeah! Martyn said it was because he raped him." Trott said, sitting down next to Ross. "Oh..." Ross realised what he had done. He remembered giving that pill to Smith... he didn't mean for it to end like this. He didn't.

And now his friend was going to rot in prison.

Or was he?


	30. Half Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith finds his new start at... a holding cell.  
> Kim and Hannah return to school.  
> Martyn, still sad, confronts Ross about 'the incident'.
> 
>  
> 
> ...and he sort of loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS TAKEN ME A MONTH. A GODDAMN MONTH.
> 
> THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE XD
> 
> Sorry. I just wasn't in the mood for writing or anything over the last part of May and the whole of June. I'm probably going to wrap this fanfic up in 2 chapters. There's not much left to do.
> 
> This season isn't going to end on a dramatic note, I want it to be.. calm-ish.

"Is there anybody you'd like to call and tell you're here?" the officer asked. Smith politely shook his head, staying in his seat. The officer nodded, walking out of the room. Smith was going to be stuck here forever. Well, not forever. But it was probably going to be a long time. Why did it take them so long to enact this punishment? And why were they making up lies saying 'it's going to be okay' and 'the punishment won't be the worst'. It was all bullshit. All of it.

After minutes of contemplating, Smith was lead off to a holding cell. It was empty and bland. "You'll be staying here until we sort out the facility you'll be sent to." the officer said, shutting and locking the door. Smith shuddered at the word 'facility'. It wasn't a nice word, he didn't want to remember that word.

 

Today was finally the day! Kim and Hannah are getting out of hospital. Kim had to guide Hannah to the front entrance, and mostly everybody was there to greet them. "Who are they?" Hannah asked, squinting. "Our friends." Kim answered. "Oh yeah." Hannah said, staring blankly at a window. "Hello, Hannah." Strife cleared his throat, walking over to her. "You're being placed on an in-dorm tutoring program, your tutor is waiting for you now. I'll lead you." he smiled. Hannah nodded, walking after Strife. The rest of the group dispurses, and Kim is left to sort out her problems with Trott and Zylus.

She walked out of the Admin Block, and toward the Dorms with a stride in her walk. She knocked on Trott's dorm. He hadn't been with everyone else at the Admin Block, neither had Zylus or Rythian. The door opened. "What?" Trott scowled. "I came to say sorry. Sorry for continuing that fight with you, and sorry for being such a bitch to Hannah. I know that upset you." Kim apologised. "It's okay... sorry for starting that fight with you. I know what you're going through, and... I'm a dick." Trott sighed. "A big, long, girthy, hairy dick." Kim said, giggling. "Shut up. So, uh. Where did you go after the hospital?" Trott asked. "To my parents in Bristol. They found out I was pregnant... they said it's not normal to have a bump at eight weeks, and so I'm having my scan at twelve weeks. I read online about what it could be, one of them was twins or other multiples. I'm terrified, what if I have triplets?" Kim hid her face in her hands. "TRIPLETS?!" Duncan yelled. "Oh, Duncan!" Kim ran and hugged him. "And no, we don't know for sure. My mum just said it wasn't normal to have a bump at eight weeks." she explained. "Oh... okay. When's the scan? Because I'm going for it." Duncan smiled. "Twelve weeks." Kim said. "Okay." Duncan answered, walking off. "Nice seeing you." Kim said to Trott, and walked off to the girls dorms. Trott nodded, shutting the door.

 

It had been two days since Kim and Hannah arrived back. Not much had happened, and it was now the 23rd. A Sunday. Martyn made his way to Ross, in his dorm. You wouldn't think he was the same person. His hair wasn't gelled, and his eyes were puffy... probably from crying. Incestual rape wasn't nice. Martyn sat next to Ross, nobody else was in. Trott was off with Hannah, and Smith... well, it's obvious. "Hi, Ross." Martyn sniffled. "Hi... listen, I'm so sorry about... Smith. What he did." Ross sighed, putting his head in his hands. He had to keep up this lying act around Martyn. "I just wonder where he got the drugs to knock me out." Martyn wondered, looking around the room. He noticed a ring box, open. It had.. something in it. "What are you looking at?" Ross asked. Martyn reached for the box, and Ross cursed a million times in his head. He was fucked now. "What's this pill for?" Martyn asked. Ross shrugged, looking around to shift the subject elsewhere. Martyn shook his head. "They were in your backpack. So you must know something about them." he said, holding the box up to Ross. "My mind is all foggy..." Ross put his hand to his forehead. He wasn't a great actor, and Martyn could tell he was lying about something. "You... you gave one of these to Smith... to drug me?" Martyn took a wild guess. All he had on his mind right now was Smith. "OK! OK! I can't handle the guilt anyway! I gave Smith one of those pills, supplied by my cousin, and told him he could have sex with anyone! I'm so sorry, Martyn." Ross burst into tears. "You think sorry will make things better?! I have been bullied, I have been through hell. We finally figure things out, and Smith gets carted off to jail. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Martyn shouted, throwing the box across the room. He kicked the end of the bed, and left the dorm. Ross closed his eyes, laying down on his side. Sobbing himself to sleep.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY." Martyn shoved someone out the way, he didn't know it was... it was blurry. "KIM! Are you okay?!" Turps yelled, running over to the now on the floor Kim. "Y-yeah..." Kim got up, with Turps' help. "HEY, MARTYN. THAT'S OUT OF ORDER. SHE'S PREGNANT!" Turps yelled. Martyn gave him the middle finger, and slammed his dorm door. "Woah... what is going on here." Zylus asked. "Martyn being out of order, and just plain rude." Turps growled. Kim retched. She puked, all over Zylus' shoes. "Alright, Kim." Turps lead her off, and Zylus groaned. He took his shoes off, carrying them back to his dorm.

 

"Heyy, Martyn. We've got a surprise for you!" Lewis grinned. "Give it to me and go away." Martyn's voice was muffled from his Pokémon pillow. "We made you a board of pictures of Smith!" Sjin smiled. Martyn burst into a flurry of tears. "..I think we made him worse." Lewis whispered. "Go away! Just go away!" Martyn shouted, scaring the both of them.

Later, Simon caught up with Martyn on his way to the library. "Go away, I'm not in the mood." he sniffled. "I have Corgi pictures! Your favourite." Simon grinned. "Simon! Leave me alone!" Martyn quickly changed directions, heading toward the Admin Block. Simon sighed, walking to the library calmly.

 

It was pouring with rain. Martyn was soaked. He didn't care anymore. He hopped on a bus, paid the fare, and sat. He stared out the window, at the rain falling down the panes of glass. He watched as children jumped around in the puddles with their wellies, and adults try to hurry to get under something. Martyn hoped he could be somebody someday. He didn't know. He didn't know what he wanted to do. This was his last year of school, and it had already started badly. What came after this? University, surely. But... what if he couldn't cope with all that? He shook all the thoughts away, and pressed for the bus to stop. He got off, running into the park. It was empty. Completely desolate. You'd think the zombie apocalypse had just happened. Martyn thought he was going mad. He had already been exposed enough, he didn't care anymore. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care anymore. HE DIDN'T CARE ANYMORE.

He had lost it. Entirely. He ran to a bench, stripping off what clothes he had. Why? I don't know. He had already been exposed enough, why not go all the way? He laid down on the bench, falling asleep, somehow, in the pissing rain.

 

 

Would this mean he'd be arrested too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 - Smithyn Reunion
> 
> COMING ANY TIME BETWEEN TODAY AND A MONTH XD (Kidding)  
> Coming any time when I find time to write it.


	31. Smithyn Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith finds out he won't be going to prison, or any type of facility! Hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Ok. Let me explain...
> 
> I went off of watching Yogscast around May-June time, so I've found it hard to write this. I recently just got back into them, and rewatched their old Cornerstone series. I've written this, and have the final chapter planned out and ready to go. I just have to write then post it.
> 
> Sorry for the ALMOST 4 MONTH WAIT. Not fair, honestly. I just wasn't into writing as much as I was. Hope you can understand that. It's getting hectic for me, considering college begins next year. So, yeah.
> 
> Edgewood may have the same viewers as it did 4 months ago, it may not. I do not mind this whatsoever. I may postpone my other fanfics, as I do not watch Hetalia anymore and I'm just not feeling the others as much as I am this.

It was the 24th now... Martyn was nowhere to be found on campus, he hadn't returned. The faculty seemed to be keeping quiet, too. Ross was with Trott. They were cuddling together in front of a blank screen TV. "Do you wanna watch a movie? Take your mind off things?" Trott suggested. Ross nodded. "Anything in particular you want to watch?" Trott asked. Ross shrugged. "Right then." Trott sighed, standing up. He made his way over to their miniscule DVD collection. He looked over at Ross, sighing. He had hardly spoken today. Trott didn't want to see him like this. At least the cousins who raped him were put into jail. "I'm worried about Smith." Ross said, seemingly out of the blue. "Me too, Ross.. but. We don't know what's happening, honestly. If he does... go to jail... we have to accept that." Trott sighed, grabbing a disney movie off of the shelf. "Do you fancy some Lion King?" he asked. Ross shrugged. "Whatever.. it doesn't matter." he said, sighing. Trott frowned, putting the movie back. He sat down with Ross. "How about.. just a nice chat?" he smiled. Ross shrugged. "I don't really feel anything.. the thoughts of... them.. are filling my brain." he groaned, clutching at his head. Trott put his arm around him. "I'm here for you.. I always have been, and always will be." he smiled.

 

Smith sits in his holding cell, sighing loudly. Thoughts of prison, or a 'facility', began filling his mind. He groaned, standing up. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! NOW WE'RE ALL TRAPPED HERE." Smith clutched at his head. "Go away, Ira! Go away!!" he yelled. He closed his eyes tight, opening them again. "Are you ok?" a female asked. "Y-yeah.. sorry." Smith cleared his throat, regaining his posture. "Turns out the court made a mistake. They are revoking your facility serving time." she said, smiling. "Oh! R-really?!" Smith seemed very happy, as a twinkle of hope shone in his eye. "However, you're being placed on community service until you leave school for Christmas, and when you return you will be doing it for another 2 months." she said. "Oh. Ok. Works for me, I guess... when will I be able to get out?" Smith asked. "Why get out, when you can get in?" he winked. "Fuck off..." Smith muttered. "Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." the guard nodded, walking off. "Oh, thank goodness..." Smith breathed a sigh of relief. He trotted over to his bed, slumping on it. He fell asleep rather quickly, wanting to get up super early.  
The next day, Smith opened his sleepy eyes... Did he have a cellmate now? He groaned, standing up. His vision was still blurry, and he couldn't see for shit. He blinked a couple of times, and saw that his cellmate was staring at him with complete and utter shock. He had blonde hair and was so dreamy... Smith snapped out of his daydream, wiping his eyes clear of the blurriness. It was Martyn. "M-Martyn?" Smith asked, standing up to get a closer look. "...Smith!" Martyn cried with joy, standing up. The two ran to each other, hugging. "Wait, wait. Why the hell are you in a holding cell, anyway?" Smith asked. "Indecent exposure... I felt so worthless and useless that I got the bus to the park in a pissing rainstorm, and stripped naked. I fell asleep on a bench." Martyn sighed, not feeling proud of himself. "You are worth it, Martyn! You're useful, too, and you're gonna do so well in your future, I can tell." Smith said, smiling. "Stop me if I'm being too cheesy.. but don't you mean our future?" Martyn inquired, smirking deviously. "Why, you little... butt... head... cute... person..." Smith couldn't find the right words, but Martyn shut him up with a kiss on the cheek. Smith blushed. "I'm sorry for everything." Martyn apologised. "It's me who should be apologising, not you!" Smith admitted, sighing. "It's ok. We all do wrong. We can.. try to forget about what happened in September, ok?" Martyn smiled weakly, and embraced Smith.

The two had been chatting so much, that they lost track of time. A few officers came to collect them, and they were allowed to change, and leave. Hooray! Smith told Martyn about his community service work on the trip back, and Martyn told him that he'd come to help every so often.

 

Happy Friday! It's the 28th now, and Hannah is with Trott. The two had finished classes already, thank heavens. She had made significant progress over the last few days at remembering things. "Hold on..." she said. "Hm? What is it?" Trott looked up from his laptop. He was editing a silly video he had made with Duncan and Turps. "I'm remembering something about mutually breaking up with Lewis, and then supporting Kim through a pregnancy, and getting with her... Am I dating Kim?" Hannah asked. "Yes, yes you are... are you remembering now?" Trott asked. "Yeah... I... I went up to a roof because Duncan kept interrupting Kim and I, and Duncan got put into hospital and Kim went to visit him and forgot about me..." Hannah rambled a bit, not making much sense. "Relatively true, yeah... A bit out of order, but there you go. You're remembering!" Trott grinned. "Should I be proud of that?" Hannah questioned. "Of course!! Why wouldn't you be?" Trott smiled, going back to editing. Hannah nodded, staring out the window again.

 

In light of recent events, and everybody relatively back to normal (minus Ross). Y0G5 decides it's time to gather again. Everybody, except Ross, comes to the library. It was basically empty, apart from them. A few bookworms from other form groups, and other years entirely, but they didn't bother them at all.

"Okay. Everybody is here." Lewis said, putting down his phone.

"Except Ross." Trott added.

"I'm so happy you and Smith are back." Kim smiled.

"Me too." Martyn said, holding onto Smith's arm tighter.

Rythian and Zylus were sulking at the back of the group, they weren't in a good mood at the moment. Rythian was still in agony about Zoey and Fiona, whereas Zylus had received a rather angry phone call from his dad. Something about finance. The others had been chatting amongst themselves.

"Are you going to contribute?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, why not be total outcasts." Sips laughed.

"HE IS SO FUNNY, LIKE OH MY GOD." Sjin laughed, too.

"Alright, Sjin, we know you're sucking his cock but you don't needa suck up to him that much. WA-HEYYY!" Kim added.

"Is this the attitude of a mother-to-be?" Turps asked.

"Oh, like you'd know." Kim winked.

"Can we, um, discuss Ross for a moment, please?" Trott said, out of the blue.

"Oh, uh... sure. Go ahead." Turps cleared his throat.

"Ross has been getting better recently, but I dunno if he'll be like his old self before this term ends. When we go home for Christmas, I'll do everything in my power to comfort him." Trott smiled weakly.

"That's great news!" Duncan exclaimed.

They all continued their chat. Zylus left prematurely, and Parv began strumming his guitar in the corner. The rest of them left shortly after, but Rythian caught up with Zoey and Fiona.

"What do you want?" Fiona asked, getting ready to defend Zoey.

"To say sorry... properly this time." Rythian looked down at his feet.

"Oh... it's ok." Zoey said, sighing.

"It just sucks, you know? Having a crush on a lesbian girl... it... hurts... I got it wrong. Murderous thoughts were my... last resort... A-at least I'm getting help now." Rythian sighed.

"Yeah... at least you are getting help." Fiona smiled weakly.

"I wish you two the best of luck in your relationship... We can still be friends, right?" Rythian asked.

Zoey nodded, and so did Fiona. Rythian smiled. He had apologised for his actions, and he was proud of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After further checking, found out it was 1 year ago that I first posted Edgewood High. And wow, how far it's come. Admittedly we've had our hurdles here and there, but...honestly, I think it's been worth it.
> 
> Please allow up to 1942948932 months for the final chapter! <3
> 
> Just kidding, I'll get it written as soon as possible.


	32. Welcome to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With it being December now, it's time for mock exams... Also, another type of examination that has Kim and Duncan feeling worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fml...  
> I REAAAALLY wasn't a yognaught for the longest time, but now I've gotten back into it and I'm happy to be back..! Let's hope for real this time. This is the last chapter of this story, and story 2 will be up ASAP! :D I'm so excited, thanks for sticking with this even if I was gone for about 3 months.

_December 1st_

Hannah stared at Kim, her memories flooding back gradually. She was back to her old self again. Ready to punch some bags, and some people. "Kim..?" she asked. As Kim turned around, her eyes met Hannah's... she sat down next to her, and the two pulled one another into a kiss, it was almost magnetic. Kim pulled away. "I love you." her eyes were weeping, and Hannah dried them. "I love you, too." she smiled.

 

_December 5th_

"GOTTA STUDY, GOTTA STUDY!" Turps yelled. "How about a study date?" Simon suggested. "These mock exams are gonna be a bitch." Sips said, sighing. "I'm sure I'll do fine." Lewis grinned. "That's because you've been studying for the past month. Stupid." Turps shook his head.  
As for the study date, everybody turned up! ...except Martyn and Smith. Where, oh, where could they be?

...making out in Smith's dorm, of course. Martyn pushed Smith down on to the bed, climbing on top of him. "Sex still a no go, then?" Smith winked. "Yeah, uh... sorry. I just don't feel sexual attraction much... if not, at all." Martyn sighed, rolling over next to him, struggling to stay on the bed. He managed, and Smith smiled. "It's okay. I still love you." he kissed Martyn on his forehead. Martyn bit his lip. "I have to ask you something..." he sighed, closing his eyes. "What is it?" Smith asked. "Can I take naked pictures of you for when I go back home..?" Martyn opened his eyes again, looking at Smith's grinning face. "Of course you can. Where's the shame in that?" Smith stood up, dropping his jeans and boxers. "Front or back?" he asked. "...both." Martyn swallowed a ball of spit.

 

_December 12th_

Smith had his community service today, so he decided to bring Ross and Trott along. "We have to... clean toilets?" Ross said, slowly. Smith nodded. "But it's your community service..." Trott complained. "See if I care!" Smith cackled, rushing off. Ross cringed. "Blegh... I've always been squeamish." he turned to Trott. "How about we just have sex?" Trott nodded. "Sure." he smirked, and the two found an alleyway.

 

_December 15th_

It was Kim's birthday! She was 17 now, still pregnant, and today was the day for mock exams! She was not happy...

Trott

Trott stressed himself out before exams, even if they were just mocks... he hated English Literature. And Maths?! Don't even get him STARTED... And Science, well, he'd ace that anyway...

Ross

Ross, despite his aura, was usually calm in exams... but these were really important, and he was panicky. He was sure he'd do great in English Language, and he'd most likely ace Computing... and Maths, well, we'll see. As for Science, ehh...

Smith

Smith was only taking the core subjects for GCSE, as well as Music, so English Language, English Literature, Maths and Science... he was smart, it'd be easy.

Lewis

Not much to say. Lewis is going to ace Science, Maths, English Literature, Computing, History and Geography.

Duncan

Duncan, although nervous, did his Art mock, and it turned out great! As for English, he did okay (he thinks). Science, he was interested in, so he hoped he did well... and Maths, well, we'll see.

Martyn

Martyn was taking Maths, English Language, Science, Art and Geography. He was fairly sure he'd do great in all of them, but he was still nervous.. like he always was in exams.

Kim

Kim had been sat in a separate room, with an easy to access bathroom. She was taking English Language, Maths, Science and Music.

Sjin

Sjin was fairly sure he'd ace the exams, but his childish mind distracted him at times if he heard funny sounds, or his mind wandered to a random thought that was completely unrelated. English Language, English Literature, Science, Maths and History couldn't be too hard, right..?

Sips

Sips had given up at this point, only taking English Language, Maths, Science and Computing. He was trying his best, but he was lazy... plus, they were only mocks, who cares?

Hannah

Hannah wasn't anxious at all, she just sat down and got on with it. English Language and English Literature were her main subjects, Maths, Science, Computing and Geography were just side.

Zylus

Zylus had never been good at tests of any kind, so he was stressing himself out a ton... unnecessarily, anyway. He'd only known English for 7 months now, so he was excused from English Language, but he was taking English Literature, Maths, Science and History.

Zoey

Zoey, having social anxiety, was sat in a separate room, too. She was taking English Literature, Maths, Science, Music and Geography.

Rythian

Thoughts of Zoey flooding his head, Rythian found it hard to concentrate. He was usually like this, but Zoey was making it worse. Like Zylus, he was excused from English Language. He was taking English Literature, Maths and Science. He was fairly sure he was gonna fuck up on all of them.

Simon

Simon, taking every subject minus Drama, was fairly confident about the mocks. He was, in fact, excited!

Fiona

Fiona was fairly sure she'd do well in these mocks, but she wasn't sure... She was taking English Language, Maths, Science and History.

Turps

Turps was confident about the mocks, though he'd rather be out partying! He was taking the core subjects, as well as History and Music.

Parv

Parv just didn't care about the exam, he requested to take the exam in his tutor room, which was accepted... and can you guess what he and Strife did most of the English Literature exam?

 

_December 19th_

LAST DAY OF TERM! FINALLY! It's almost Christmas, and everybody is both happy and sad to be leaving the school grounds for the two weeks! Zylus and Rythian had a long trip back to Mainland Europe, so they had left early, with their grades... Zoey and Fiona left next, then Ross and Trott, then Duncan (back to the kids home), then Kim, then Hannah, then Simon, then Sips and Sjin, then Turps, then Parv (with Strife, of course), then Lewis.   
Just Smith and Martyn left... Smith was waiting for his uncle to pick him up, and Martyn was waiting with him, as he was taking the bus back, and could leave anytime. "It's gonna be weird, huh?" Martyn said. "Yeah... I'm gonna miss you." Smith turned, smiling. Martyn kissed him on the cheek. "I'll miss you too." Martyn giggled, and the two hugged.

As for their grades... well, if you _really_ want to know.

 

Trott

English Literature: B-  
Mathematics: C+  
Science: C+

Kim

English Language: C+  
Mathematics: B-  
Science: C  
Music: B+

Hannah

English Language: A-  
English Literature: B+  
Mathematics: B  
Science: B  
Computing: B-  
Geography: C+

Ross

English Language: C+  
Mathematics: C  
Science: C-  
Computing: B

Simon

English Language: A-  
English Literature: B+  
Mathematics: B+  
Science: C+  
Music: C  
Computing: B-  
History: B+  
Geography: B+  
Art: C-

Martyn

English Language: C-  
Mathematics: C+  
Science: C  
Art: C  
Geography: C+

Sips

English Language: D+  
Mathematics: D+  
Science: D  
Computing: C+

Lewis

English Literature: A  
Mathematics: A+  
Science: A*  
Computing: A+  
History: A-  
Geography: B+

Turps

English Language: A-  
English Literature: A-  
Mathematics: B+  
Science: B-  
History: B-  
Music: C+

Duncan

English Language: C  
English Literature: C-  
Mathematics: C  
Science: B+  
Art: A*

Sjin

English Language: C  
English Literature: C  
Mathematics: C-  
Science: C-  
History: D+

Zoey

English Literature: C+  
Mathematics: C  
Science: C  
Music: B+  
Geography: C+

Smith

English Language: C+  
English Literature: C  
Mathematics: B  
Science: C  
Music: A

Parv

English Language: C-  
English Literature: E-  
Mathematics: C-  
Science: C-  
Art: B+  
Music: A-

Zylus

English Literature: C  
Mathematics: D+  
Science: C  
History: B-

Rythian

English Literature: D+  
Mathematics: D  
Science: C-

Fiona

English Language: C+  
Mathematics: D  
Science: C  
History: C+

 

So, at the end of the day... they did pretty well..?

 

 

 

Well, there's one more thing that happened...

 

 

_December 21st_

"Kim Richards, we are pleased to tell you that...." the doctor sighed.

 

"What? What is it?" Kim asked, Duncan braced himself.

 

The doctor turned the monitor.....

 

 

 

Twins.

It was fucking twins.


End file.
